Clear Liquor, Cloudy Eyes
by Hitokugutsu
Summary: An AU fanfic written half by me half by Mandy Pants. This is a DeiSaso fic. Yeah, she uke-ized me. Also includes some ItaDei and TobiDei and several other background pairings including, but not limited to, KonPein, SasuGaa, and oneway SakuSasu.
1. My Encounter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF D00M**

An AU fanfic written half by me, half by **Mandy Pants**

Chapter one basically introduces the two main characters, Akasuna Sasori and Iwa Deidara.  
In this chapter, I wrote the part of Sasori, **Mandy Pants** wrote the part of Deidara.

This fanfic is a yaoi fic, DeiSaso (Yeah, she uke-ized me -.-), with some ItaDei and TobiDei and several other background pairings including, but not limited to, SasuGaa, one-way SakuSasu, and TemaShika.

ALSO NOTE-- I've done something with Sasori's Hiruko and Sandaime that I've never seen done before- I made them real, living people, his rommates and best friends; Hiruko is very protective of Sasori, while Sandaime is more of the straight-forward punch-a-guy's-lights-out sort of guardian. (Sandaime is also THUPER GAY. A serious flame)

And I decided that since Deidara calls Sasori "Danna" instead of "Master", that Sasori will be calling Deidara "warugaki" instead of the translated "brat".

All characters in this chapter (c) Kishimoto Masashi  
The main location is School of the Arts in Rochester, NY

* * *

Sasori walked down the hallway past the row of lockers and the many kids to his left, he was heading to the dance floor to skip 3rd period, his eyes were plastered to his notebook, trying to memorize all the different substances he needed to steal from the chemistry lab.

Deidara was headed to the same floor, with the same intentions. He was looking up at the ceiling talking, absentmindedly on his cellphone. Not paying attention to anyone in front of him, everyone in the school had a habit of staying out of his way.

Sasori turned left and headed down the stairwell, down two flights, then a little further down the hall and back up one, he was on the 4th floor when he started, and was headed to the 3rd. As he emerged from the stairwell to enter the door to the dance hall he slammed right into the most popular kid in the high school, knocking whatever had been in their hands at the time, and themselves, onto the floor.

"Watch it dumb ass!" Deidara spat before catching a glimpse at the other boy. Upon realizing who he had bumped into Deidara felt a tang of guilt, but brushed it off, and picked up his things. Sasori just sat in a daze for a while, before looking around to find his pile of notebooks, and the jubilee of pens that had fallen from his pocket.

"Sorry," He mumbled as he lifted his possessions back up into his hands and, deciding he would memorize the chemicals later, began walking lopsided down the hallway to his favorite corner of the dance floor. Deidara plopped down right against the wall he had fallen near. He had just remember that he was on the phone, and held it up to his ear to hear one of his best friends, Kisame, screaming at him to say something.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, shove it, Shark boy,un!" He spat into the phone frustrated.

"Y' know Deidara, I don't see how you're so popular, you're a complete asshole!" Kisame screamed through the phone quite audibly.

"Well. Tell that to my fanboys and fangirls maybe they'll leave me the fuck alone for once,un!" Deidara screamed back even louder. Sasori looked up from the Stephen King book he was reading and stared at the blonde boy who was screeching into a cellphone.

"Hey," he said across the hall, "you're gonna get caught if you keep yelling like that..."

"Un?" The blonde looked up, and studied the other boy. Losing his apathetic composure for a few moments and smiling lightly, he quickly pulled himself back together and snapped, "What's it to you,un?" Sasori shrank back against the wall, the same bored expression on his face he had had on all day, and turned his attention back to 'Cujo', deciding to ignore the sour remark that had just been shot his way. Deidara stuck out his tongue at the redhead childishly and hung up his cellphone. "Hey, kid, un!" He called across the hall.

"Hmm?" Sasori said without looking up from his book. It then registered in his mind that the blonde had just called him 'kid'. "And I'm not a kid, ya warugaki." Deidara stood up feeling threatened.

"What are you, a 7th grader, un?" He slowly walked over to Sasori, with his fists clenched at his side. Sasori didn't even bother to look up.

"I'm a 10th grader," he said. "What're you?"

"Hmph" Deidara grunted, annoyed at the red-head's nerve. "I'm...a freshman,un, but don't think that makes me weak or anything!" Sasori smiled inwardly at his minor triumph.

"What class're you skippin, warugaki?" He asked, hardly interested.

"Stop calling me warugaki, and I might find the kindness in my heart to tell you, un" Deidara folded his arms, staring down at the smaller boy, wishing that he would get the satisfaction to see him get pissed off. Sasori shrugged his shoulders.

"I get the feeling it's something like health anyways, you learnin about STDs this year or something, right?" He had closed his book and set it aside and looked up with that same bored expression that seemed to be glued to his face.

"Gym, actually, un," Sasori's apathy tore away Deidara's smug disposition, "and...If you must know, I didn't go because I'm sick of being harassed my my 'Fans', or whatever the hell they call themselves, un."

"Ooooh popular guy, hmm?" Sasori said with sarcastic interest. "What's it like to be known and loved throughout the school?"

"Horrid, un." Deidara sighed and let himself plop down next to Sasori "They won't leave me alone...the girls won't even acknowledge when I tell them I'm gay..." He looked down at his black combat boots. Sasori sniggered.

"My lil cousin's boyfriend has the same problem down in the middle school. His name's Sasuke, my lil cuz pays me a buck every time I take time out of my day to save the little emo warugaki."

"Sa...Suke? You mean Uchiha, un? I think that's my best friend's little brother..." Deidara looked at the ceiling trying to remember the details about his friend, Itachi's, young sibling.

"Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke, that's him. Big cockatoo hair, always wears shirts with neck bands that cover up to his nose, always glomped by fans... in fact one of them has hair very eerily resembling yours, are you two related..?" Sasori was speaking of, of course, Yamanaka Ino.

"Uhh...I don't think I have any family here, un. Then again, a blonde ponytail isn't that uncommon. Anyway...what's your name... It's weird we've talked this much and I don't even know your name,un."

"Akasuna Sasori," The redhead said. "What's yours, waru--... kid?"

"Deidara...Just...Deidara. I'll never use my last name, so don't bother learning it, un" He leaned back on the wall. "Sooo...uh...?"

"Heh, ok then Deidara. So you know Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yeah, we like to refer to each other as alter egos, even though I haven't known him very long, So...What, about your friends, who do you hang out with?" He questioned hoping that the redhead had friends, so as not to embarrass him.

"... Well..." Sasori didn't really have any friends in the school, just his roommates that lived in his apartment with him. "I don't really... none that go here anyways... I do have Hiruko and Sandaime but they don't go here, anymore anyways."

"Oh...S-Sorry, un... I actually have very few friends, or, real friends anyway, un" Deidara's hand brushed over Sasori's accidentally, and he blushed and quickly moved it away. Sasori didn't even notice the light touch.

" 'S ok. A lot of populars have very few real friends. Like Sasuke only has Naruto, Sakura, and my lil cuz, and I guess Hatake-sensei. But Hatake-sensei is everyone's friend, he's so laid-back," Sasori said, remembering the time he had gotten caught by said teacher, Hatake Kakashi, and had been let off the hook with little more than a warning that it would go on his record that he was absent in that class. Kakashi hadn't even made him go to class.

"Why do you refer to me as 'popular', un?"

"Well, you are. Only popular kids have fangirls and guys." Sasori said, glancing up at the digital clock that hung on the ceiling of the hallway. A couple of middle school kids running late to class hustled by them unacknoledgably.

"But It's not like I want to be. Dammit how do I make them leave me alone,un?!" Deidara yelled forgetting that they needed to be quiet.

"Shut up you idiot. I'm too short for them to think I'm a 10th grader on a free period!" Sasori said, his head swinging from left to right hurriedly to make sure no teachers were coming out to see what all the racket was about. Making it worse, he wasn't on a free period. All his periods were full, mostly of art classes, and he was skipping... hey, he was skipping gym this period too, wow.

"Sorry...I just...I would do anything to make them leave me alone, un..." Deidara scratched the back of his head, sighing softly, and glancing up at the clock. Sasori chuckled.

"So does that mean I should be happy for being an outcast?" he asked.

"Outcast? Really? I woulda thought you would at least talk to some people, I mean...I met you like 10 minutes ago, and I'm already baring my soul to you, am I the only one,un?" Deidara asked disregarding the question.

"Heh, no one talks to me. They say I'm too weird, and beyond that, anti-social. Which, don't get me wrong, is all completely true, I spend most of my time making puppets, poisons and the such." He grabbed up his notebook and showed Deidara the ingredients to a poison that would make someone sick to their stomache for a week straight.

"That's scary..." Deidara scootched away slightly. Sasori grinned evilly, before pulling the same poison in a vial from his bag and swishing it around lightly. It was a red-orange substance, and it smelled very hot.

"I sell them to people who want to pull pranks on other people. Sasuke's friend Uzumaki Naruto bought some vomit-inducing poison from me just the other day."

"Um..." Deidara scootched further away "I...I..." Deidara was stricken with fear. Sasori blinked at him.

"What's wrong..?" Sasori asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Y-You're a-a little scary...to be honest,un" He stuttered out, his muscles rippling through the bottom of his half-Fish-net shirt. Sasori blinked once more, he turned and put the poison back into his bag. He pulled out another, this one a light yellow and smelling of lemon.

"This one is the reverse," he said, still frowning. Deidara tilted his head to the right.

"So I assume you love Chemistry class, eh,un?" He tried to cover up his emotions.

"Hah, you kidding? I hate that place, I just use it as my supplier." Sasori placed the yellow liquid back into his bag and threw his notebook back on top of the pile of random notebooks. The one it landed on said 'Sasori's blueprints, you are not to touch'.

"Blueprints,un?" Deidara asked curiously, subconsciously taking off the jacket that just barely made his outfit follow the dress code. "What are you making,un?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Sasori snapped, his face turning stern, his voice sounding very defensive. He looked up at the clock. '_The class has only been going for 15 minutes?_' he though to himself.

"O...kay..." Deidara fixed his fishnet shirt over his stomach, and tightened the ponytail on the top of his head. "I hate this fricking school,un" He tried to change the subject. Sasori's face turned back to it's normal bored look.

"Yeah, me too. Although New Years's comin' up, that's always fun." His mind was filled with nasty poisons he could slip into the festive treats of some people he especially didn't like. Such as Orochimaru the computer teacher. Sasori shivered noticeably.

"Why are you shivering,un?" Deidara asked putting a hand softly on Sasori's shoulder. Sasori looked up at the taller blonde.

"No reason..." he said, trying to shake his thoughts away. "... Have you ever had Orochimaru-sensei as a computer teacher..?"

"Yeah, I hate him, he looks at me in odd ways, un..." Deidara mumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Y.. yeah... has he ever... done anything worse to you..?" Sasori asked, his eyes growing a little larger. Deidara squirmed a little tilting his head down, looking as if he was making a decision. He was silent for a minute.

"No,un" He said abruptly.

"He's done it with a few people... like Kabuto... and even tried with Sasuke... and..." Sasori gulped audibly. "Me." Deidara's head shot up to look at Sasori. He scanned the smaller boy.

"Wh-what? What has he done? " Sasori looked away from Deidara.

"It doesn't matter," he said quietly. "You only just met me anyways, why do you care..?"

"I don't know..." Deidara came to that realization and stood up quickly "You're right...I shouldn't care,un. Nice meeting you...Sasori-Danna." With that he casually walked across the hall and kicked open the bathroom door, trudging inside. Sasori blinked and sat there for a while, then gathered up his stuff and timidly shuffled over to the bathroom door. He tried pushing it open with one finger, that didn't work, so he slowly opened with his whole hand.

"Deidara?" he called in quietly. Deidara was at the sink applying eyeliner to his eyelid, and turned to see Sasori.

"Yeah, what's up, un?" Sasori walked in and dropped his stuff uncaringly on the floor in the corner (Luckily none of the vials of poison broke), and walked over next to Deidara, pulling out a mascara container, and began applying it.

"Why'd you call me 'Sasori-Danna'?" he asked.

"I don't know" Deidara laughed lightly, putting his eyeliner in the pocket of his tight black pants. "You just seem respectable, I guess" He scratched the back of his head. Sasori chuckled lightly.

"Your a whole head taller than me," he said, screwing the applier back onto the tube of liquid and walking over to compare the heights of the two. He looked up into the eyes of the blonde, one eyebrow cocked, a slight grin on his face. "How do I seem respectable to you?"

"You seem way too wise and mature for high school, unlike me, I'll always be an 8 year old inside, un!!" He laughed. "And... Uh...Sasori-Danna,un...?"

"Hmm?" Sasori held back a bout of laughter.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to..." He trailed off, the smile leaving his face.

"Spit it out, kid." Sasori said, a small smile forming on his face.

"I was just wondering...are you gay?" He looked away "I mean, there aren't many straight guys who wear mascara, un..." Sasori blinked at the blonde, and began chuckling.

"No, Deidara, I'm not gay..." He paused. "I'm bi... Why do you ask?"

"The whole mascara thing...Just curiosity...I have a curious nature, I guess, un," he said blushing and scratching the back of his head nervously. "I meant nothing by it, un."

"Ok then, kid." Sasori found his eyes trailing down from the blonde's face to his body, his black shirt barely covering his chest, the fishnet under not covering much of the rest of his torso. He stared at the muscles so plainly visible, Deidara wasn't lanky, but he wasn't exactly ripped either.

"Stop calling me a kid, Danna, un." He pouted, frustrated with being underestimated. Sasori chuckled lightly.

"Heh, ok ki- I mean Deidara." He looked back up at the blonde's face, a serious look suddenly set on his face. "So, Orochimaru-sensei has never touched you or anything right?" He said out of the blue.

"N-No,un" Deidara stuttered out nervously. Turning back to the mirror above the sink he dug through his pockets for anything that he could use to distract himself. The first thing he found was chap stick, and he began applying it frantically.

"Kay, cause if he did... I could help you, ya know." Sasori said, motioning to his bag of poisons.

"Oh...Okay..." He tried to avoid talking too much. He leaned on the sink, sticking the chap stick back into his pocket. "That's not a very pleasant subject...we should talk about something else...liiiiiiiike...Hmm...Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend,un?" Deidara had a look of pure innocence on his face.

"The fuck? Me? In a relationship? I told you earlier I had no friends, why would I have a girl or boyfriend?" he said, a look of pure amazement on his face.

"I don't know, I just...in some ways I can't imagine you with a significant other...but in other ways I can't imagine you without one,un!" The blonde kicked a random peace of crumpled paper across the floor.

"Actually..." Sasori put his hand to his chin in thought. "My roommate Sandaime asked me out about a month ago... but I don't like him like that."

"Really? Why don't you like him,un?" Deidara pressed for information, disregarding his common sense which was telling him to 'shut the hell up'.

"Eh, I've just known him for so long, he's too much of a friend."

"Oh." He tilted his head to the left and looked around the blank white walls. "This place looks so...dead, un..."

"Well... it's a bathroom..." Sasori mumbled, mildly amused.

"But...It's not interesting at all,un...:" He seemed way too frustrated over this. "It feels so...naked..."

"Deidara, I doubt anyone really takes the time to scan the public bathrooms..." Sasori said, letting a small laugh out.

"Good point...I guess. The bell is gonna ring soon now,un..." Deidara pulled his iPod out of his pocket, moving his hair from over his left eye, revealing what appeared to be a mechanic replacement for an eye. He scanned the time carefully, before shoving the iPod back into his pocket and grimacing. "Yup, about 5 more minutes,un." Sasori looked at the left side of Deidara's face with amazement.

"What the hell..?" He started.

"What,un?" Deidara looked up in confusion.

"Y-... Your eye..." Sasori stepped forward and reached out to touch the mechanical mechanism on Deidara's left eye. Deidara's instincts quickly reacted, he swatted Sasori's hand out of the way, and covered his left eye with his hair once again.

"Sorry. It...It's a touchy subject,un," he said, leaning against the wall

"Oh... I see." Sasori said. He looked at Deidara uncomfortably for a few seconds before he grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and lifted it off, revealing his bare chest which held a plethora of mechanical contraptions. A pacemaker for his heart, his right arm was mechanical, his neck held a scar half way around making it seem as though he had almost been beheaded, and several other contraptions here and there. "I have metal parts too," he said sadly. Deidara looked at Sasori's body in amazement, as well as speechless-ness. He sighed.

"If it's not too much to as-" He was interrupted mid-sentence by the bell ringing through the halls. "...We should probably go to our next classes,un..." The blonde shifted towards the door.

"Yeah..." Sasori lifted his hoodie back over his head and grabbed his things and began heading to his next class, English.


	2. My Friend Tobi

** AUTHOR'S NOTE OF D00M:**

An AU fanfic written half by me, half by **Mandy Pants**

Chapter two starts to bring in the supporting cast, including Tobi, the English teachers Sakon and Ukon, and 8th graders Gaara and Sasuke. The school counselor Umino Iruka and the computer teacher/pedophile Orochimaru are mentioned.

In this chapter, I wrote the parts of Sasori, Gaara, Tobi, and Sakon and Ukon  
**Mandy Pants** wrote the parts of Deidara, Sasuke, and Dei's random fans.

This fanfic is a yaoi fic, DeiSaso (Yeah, she uke-ized me -.-), with some ItaDei and TobiDei and several other background pairings including, but not limited to, SasuGaa, one-way SakuSasu, and TemaShika.

All characters in this chapter (c) Kishimoto Masashi  
The main location is School of the Arts in Rochester, NY

* * *

Deidara stumbled into his high-honours English class and slid into a desk, dropping his head onto it painfully. "I'm so exhausted..." He whined to himself, before picking his head up to see the group of fangirls which had congregated above hi

"SENPAI! SENPAI! Hey Sennnnnnnnpaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!" Tobi ran up to his blonde friend. How Tobi had gotten into a high-honours English class no one will ever know... Deidara rubbed his temples with his index fingers and kept his eyes closed calmly.

"Yes, Tobi, what do you want,un?"

"Hello!" Tobi said happily. His face, usually obscured with an orange swirly mask, was bare today except for some bright orange goggles. A big smile was spread across his face. "Do you like Tobi's new goggles, Senpai? Tobi's niisan Obito gave Tobi them when he got new ones!" Deidara never bothered to open his eyes.

"Yes, Tobi, they're just lovely, un."

"Yay! Thank you, Senpai! Now people can see Tobi's face, but not very well. They can see Tobi smile!" He flashed Deidara a big, toothy grin. His teeth were surprisingly white, and he had mint on his breath. "Does Senpai like Tobi's face?" Deidara finally opened his eyes and studied Tobi's features carefully, he was surprisingly good-looking. He could tell that there was a look of awe on his face.

"Wow, Tobi..."

"Tobi knows, Tobi looks very good, Tobi looks a lot like his niisan Obito, some people even thought Tobi was Obito! It's crazy, huh?" Tobi flopped down in the chair next to Deidara.

"Yeah, Crazy, un" Deidara mumbled thinking, '_I really must meet this "Obito" I'm sure he is even better looking than Tobi... _'

"So how are Tobi's itoku doing, Senpai? I haven't seen them in ages, Itachi is never in lunch and Sasuke is always going to class in the longest most confusing ways, not to mention he is always skipping with his boyfriend Gaara." Tobi giggled at his last statement.

"They're good,un" Deidara mumbled continuing to massage his temples. "Itachi is gonna skip a grade,un" He sounded both proud and disappointed at the same time.

"Ooooh Itachi was always the smart one, even smarter than Tobi's niisan Obito! But don't tell Tobi's niisan Tobi said that, or Tobi's niisan will have Tobi's head!"

"Hey...Since this is high-honours...there's 10th graders in here right,un?" Deidara asked shifting in his chair.

"Yeah, Tobi guesses, why do you ask, Senpai?" Tobi looked around to see anyone familiar he might see. Deidara was far too lazy to actually look around the room himself, so he just ordered Tobi around.

"Is there a short red-headed kid in here, un?" He fluttered his eyes open lightly.

"Ummmmmmmmmm." Tobi tried to look around, but the wave of Deidara's fans blocked his view. "Tobi can't see, Senpai."

Deidara turned to see his screaming fans, all girls in this class for some reason. He stood up, and took a random one's hands in his, and looked into her eyes romantically, moved his face low towards hers, she was practically melting, when he yelled, "I'm gay!! Get the FUCK away from me!!" They all quietly walked away, in shock. Tobi blinked at his senpai's sudden act toward the girls. Tobi giggled as Deidara's yelling didn't exactly help the problem as several boys in the class got up and moved toward the blonde boy. "Senpai, Senpai, Tobi thinks Tobi might've seen a short redhead before the boys came up over in thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat direction!" He pointed to the furthest part of the room from the door. Deidara sighed, he might have to sacrifice his dignity just to find Sasori, he wondered if it was worth it, so he pretended to be engaged in a conversation with Tobi...

"...and the test came back positive! I'm terrified! I think I'm going to die,un!" He smirked as the boys all backed into their seats. He could now see clearly to Sasori, sitting comfortably in the back of the room...

"OH DEAR KAMI WHAT NO!! NO!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Tobi jumped from his seat and began running in circles, apparently driven insane from the thought of Deidara's death. He was just... stupid that way.

Deidara grabbed Tobi by his shoulders and shook him before whispering in his ear, "I'm not dying stupid, I was trying to make them go away, un..." He pushed Tobi aside and made his way towards Sasori.

"Oh thank Kami Tobi thought Senpai was going to die..." Tobi sat back in his seat in a daze. Deidara shook his head at Tobi's stupidity and continued to walk towards the back. Sasori was staring down at a notebook, so he tapped his shoulder.

"Danna, un...?" Sasori's head jolted up and he turned quickly to Deidara, his pen in his hand, the tip stopped centimeters from the blonde's throat.

"Oh Kami it's you." Sasori sighed. "I'm sorry, Deidara, I thought you were someone trying to kill me." He lowered his hand and placed his pen on his desk, and closed his notebook. "I didn't know you were in this class, Dei."

"O...Kay..." The blonde was still shaking from almost getting stabbed with a pen. "I-I-I was moved up,un..." He took a deep breathe and regained his composure "You say that as if people frequently try to kill you,un...?"

Sasori blinked, then, "Well, a little bit," he said laughing. "I've been jumped before."

"Really? I can't imagine anyone hating someone so quiet,un..." Deidara made an attempt to lean on the desk, but missed and fell flat on his back, with a loud 'thud!' Sasori blinked at Deidara's clumsiness, then let out a loud howl of laughter.

"Are... are you ok-okay Deidara..?!" he said through his laughs.

"I'm fine." Deidara blushed and picked himself up. "S-sorry" He retreated within himself, and waved quietly, going back to his seat next to Tobi. Sasori stopped laughing and watched Deidara heading back to the orange-goggled buffoon. He sighed tiredly and lay his head on his desk loudly. Not like he could feel it...

"What was that about, Senpai?" Tobi asked Deidara when the blonde reached his previous seat.

"Just saying 'Hello' to a new friend of mine,un." '_And making a complete fool of myself, can't forget that,_' he thought, scolding himself for his clumsiness.

"Oh, ok." Tobi turned his attention to the front of the class where the two teachers, Ukon-sensei and Sakon-sensei, were writing out two separate assignments on the board. Deidara stared absent-mindedly at the clock, wishing the minutes would all just disappear. He laid his head on the desk, and thought about nothing in particular, sighing deeply.

"Deidara," Ukon started. "Pay attention," Sakon finished. They both stood at the front of the class tapping their feet, waiting for the high school heart-throb to begin the assignments written on the board. Even Tobi had begun to do his.

"Bite me,un." Deidara mumbled in a tired state.

"If you wish to be bitten," Ukon said. "Then go see Orochimaru," Sakon finished. The two teachers stared at Deidara. They weren't kidding. Deidara stuck up his middle finger and returned to his nap. The two teachers had had just about enough of Deidara's insolence.

"Listen kid," Ukon. "We don't know what you did before you came to this class." Sakon. "But it wont be tolerated!" They both finished. "Now either do your work," Ukon said. "Or go to the Hokage's office." Sakon finished. No one really understood why the high school called the principle "Hokage". The Middle school principle was the "Kazekage". Had something to do with elements... Deidara lazily lifted his head, he hadn't noticed that his scope was uncovered.

"I believe I may be having a psychotic meltdown, can I go home,un?" he asked in a kind voice. The two teachers blinked at the blonde boy. "No, you may not," Ukon said. "You may go see Iruka the school counselor." Sakon said. Deidara smiled manically.

"Fine,un," and he made his way for the door. He turned around and winked. "I've been having some trouble with one of my classmates...may I bring along Akasuna Sasori, for some peer mediation,un?" He seemed proud of what he said.

Sakon and Ukon looked at each other without a hint of emotion in their faces. Sakon turned to Deidara first. "What kind of problems-" Ukon cut in, "Have you been having?"

"Arguments and such,un," Deidara lied. "I just don't want to have to punch that scrawny little bitch in the face,un." Deidara flashed Sasori a look that said, 'Go along with it, I can get you out of class.'

Sakon and Ukon stared at the small redhead in the distant corner of the room, then turned back to Deidara. "You may," they said in unison. "Akasuna Sasori," said Ukon. "Go with Deidara to Iruka," Sakon finished. Sasori complied and gathered his belongings. "Don't get into a fight" Sakon. "On the way there." Ukon. Sasori disappeared out the door with Deidara. Deidara grinned triumphantly once they got in the halls.

"I love doing that,un" He giggled.

"Those two are evil, you better be careful," Sasori said. After a while he asked, "Where are we going, definitely not to Iruka, right?"

"Uhh..." The blonde put a finger to his chin "I hadn't really thought this out, un..." Sasori chuckled before grabbing Deidara's wrist with his real hand, and led him to the far staircase on the half-floors, bringing him back down to the dance floor and opening the door that was without a handle.

"No one ever comes down this way," He said, leading Deidara down the dark stairs into the dark area beneath. Deidara watched as Sasori pulled him, he had never thought him to have so much energy.

"Okay,un" He said letting Sasori continue to drag him. It was dark in the area down the stairs, and seeing the place was difficult to do. Sasori sat on the ground and pulled Deidara down next to him. A thought came through his mind.

"Wait here for a second I gotta go make sure of something..." He stood up and began feeling around the dark area. Finally his hand touched something soft, smooth, and silky, and another thing that felt gelled and pointed. "Haha! I knew you two would be here," Sasori said triumphantly. Deidara looked around frantically.

"There are other people in here,un?" Sasori laughed.

"Oh yes, the only two people I know know about this place. They skip here every few days together, and I had to make sure they were still clothed before we started hearing things." The other two people in the area blushed, although hardly seen in the dark.

"Who, un?" Deidara was getting frustrated. Sasori chuckled.

"Why, none other than my lil cousin, and your best friend's lil bro." Sasori pulled Gaara and Sasuke over to where him and Deidara had been sitting, sat, and pulled them down to sit as well.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! It's been so long since I've seen you,un!" Deidara glomped Sasuke, in more of a best-friend way, than a fan-boy way. The two redheaded cousins laughed at the look of desperation on Sasuke's face. Although there wasn't much light down there, the light from the hole where a handle should've been on the door above them was enough to see a little

"Deidara, get off!" Sasuke said pushing Deidara.

"Okay, fine, but, it's so great to see you!! We're always at the other side of the building,un!!" The blonde looked like a school-girl.

"Saaaasuke, I didn't know you knew the high school heart-throb" Gaara said teasingly. "Don't you be stealin' my Neko-chan away now, Mr. Mouths. Gaara used the name for Deidara that the Uchihas frequently used. Deidara clapped happily.

"That's so cute!! You guys must be the cutest couple in the school,un!!" He was smiling ear-to-ear. "And I see my reputation has found it's way all the way to 4th floor, un!"

"Oh, of course," Gaara said smiling, "Itachi talks about you so much, then Sasuke talks about you and it gets out to everyone." Gaara put his arm around Sasuke's waist in the darkness of the room.

"Ha!" Deidara grinned triumphantly "...Hey...Sasori-Danna why so quiet,un?" He looked slightly worried, not that anyone could tell in the darkness.

"Hmm?" Sasori looked up. "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking while you guys got reacquainted." He smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, okay then...Sasuke, it amazes me that the heart-throb of the middles school, can actually have a boyfriend, with that boyfriend getting killed by fans, how do you manage,un?" Deidara turned his attention to Sasuke and began prying for information.

"Well...I think they're afraid of Gaara...sooo...find a boyfriend people fear I guess." Sasuke said, kissing Gaara on the cheek. Gaara giggled quietly and kissed Sasuke chastely on the lips, then turned his attention to Sasori. He poked him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, like my cuz here, he's pretty feared with all them poisons and stuff, not to mention he's half mechanical." He paused for a while. "Although I feel as though he has the inability to love... or maybe that just runs in the family, I thought I couldn't love 'til I met Suke-Suke-kun" He nuzzled Sasuke's neck. Deidara's smile faded.

"Did you just suggest...?" He shook it off. "So...How long have you two been going out,un?" He once again sounded like a school girl. Gaara thought for a while.

"Two and a half months," He said. "And no, I did not suggest that, I was just using Scorpling as an example." Sasori's face grew a frown at the nickname his cousin had given him.

"Hey, you listen here ya warugaki, you may be taller than me, but I can still kick your ass!" said the hoodie-wearing redhead. The chain-wearing redhead just smiled in the dark. Deidara sighed, then immediately started laughing.

"Scorpling, un, so that's how you piss him off! I was beginning to wonder if it was possible, un!" Sasori growled in the dark, wishing he had some form of outside music to drown out the teasing voices of the other three occupying the space. Deidara leaned against the wall, and after a few moments of silence he decided it was becoming awkward. "What are you guys doing for New Years, un...I mean...It's only about a month away and I'm having a party." He scratched the back of is head "Sasuke, weren't you there last year, un? I vaguely remember Itachi bringing you..."

"Yeah, how did you get so much booze there? It was amazing!" Sasuke said, laughing at what he could remember of the party. "Hey, Deidara you mind if me and Gaara come?"

"Yeah, whatever,un" Deidara said cheerily planning the party in his mind.

"Cool," Gaara said with a smile. "If you need any help setting it up or inviting people me and Sasuke-kun could help. Maybe Scorpling would even help..." Sasori growled at his cousin.

"Call me it again, you Gothic asshole," He said with a glare.

"Scorpliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Sasori growled and pounced on his cousin, wrestling him to the ground and grabbing his nose between his index and middle fingers, twisting it. "Ow, the fuck, cuz, uncle uncle!!" Sasori grinned and got off of Gaara, sitting back up in the dark.

"That sounded like it hurt,un..." Deidara grimaced in the dark. "But anyway..." he pushed it out of his mind, "I'm trying to keep the guest list more restricted this year, un, last year there were too many fans there. They ruined it for me and Itachi, un." Deidara slipped mentioning back when he and Itachi were a couple.

"Throw some names out," Gaara said, taking out a notebook and pen.

"Well...Uh...Itachi of course...you guys...Tobi...Ummm, un...It's gotta be bigger than that...But that's it for my real friends,un" Deidara said realizing how pathetic his social life really was. Gaara jotted the names down in his notebook. He thought for a while.

"How 'bout Naruto and Sakura? They're pretty good friends of me and Sasuke. And Tobi's brother Obito. Hmmmm..." He thought through his list of friends. He didn't have many either. "My... siblings...?" He pondered. "You know Temi-Temi-Chan pretty well, she's the only girl in the high school not completely infatuated with you. She's got that Shikamaru kid, hehe." He grinned at his sister's love life. It was really quite sweet.

"Yeah, that sounds good, un, add them!!" Deidara said happily. "Y'know Gaara, it's hard to believe that you and Sasori are related,un" Deidara spoke as if Sasori wasn't sitting there.

"Howso?" Gaara asked. "We're pretty similar... or well, we were. That's right, you didn't know me before me and Sasuke hooked up... But I used to be a cold, heartless, maniacal, evil-" He was cut off by a fist in the stomach.

"Shut the FUCK up you stupid little warugaki!" Sasori growled. "You know NOTHING about me! No one does!"

"Maybe that's cause you don't tell anyone about yourself, un," Deidara said changing the mood. "It's not as if you could expect anyone to know anything about you." Sasori blinked at Deidara, taken aback by the boy's freactoin to the entire situation. Gaara rubbed his stomach, glaring at his cousin.

"No one's ever asked," Sasori said flatly, "so there's never been any reason for me to tell."

"Well no one asks me, un." Deidara glanced at Gaara's stomach with concern flashing into his one visible eye. "But if you never eject yourself into the world, you'll never get anywhere, un...It's sad, but you have to know people to make it, and people aren't just going to take interest in a hermit, un." He looked down. "Well, with the exception of me, I find you interesting, un." He blushed slightly. Sasori blinked at the blonde.

"But I don't want to eject myself to the world, they'd just back away and leave me alone anyway. The only people who have ever cared are my roommates Sandaime and Hiruko. They've known me for a long time, we were all outcast from general society so we grouped up to keep each other strong, but now they've graduated and they aren't here anymore, Hiruko's planning on joining the army too, so that'll just leave me and Sandaime." He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back onto the wall and wondering what time it was.

"I...I'm sorry, un..." Deidara stuttered. _'So I guess I really don't mean all that much to him after all,'_ He thought to himself. "I just thought that..." He had no idea what he ever intended to finish that with. The air became heavy in the silence.

"You just thought what, you warugaki?" Sasori glanced at Deidara, wondering what the blonde boy was thinking. He almost felt bad for the younger student. Almost.

"Nothing, un..." Deidara slumped down onto the floor. Gaara glared at his cousin before moving over to Deidara and giving him a quick hug.

"Don't let my cousin get to you," He said, his seafoam green eyes looking deep into Deidara's one baby blue one. "He's merely a prick who can't open up to anyone." '_Just like I used to be,'_ he thought to himself. He wondered something...

He stood quickly and somehow pulled the taller Deidara up and dragged him to the other side of the area to talk to him quietly. "Deidara I think I know what Sasori needs to umm... 'eject himself into the world', so to speak." he whispered.

"How,un?" Deidara was completely puzzled.

"Invite him to your New Years party, talk to him, get to know him better. You could even try out that strategy Sasuke-kun used, the one about finding a boyfriend without him getting killed by fangirls..." He grinned slyly in the dark.

"Wh-what, un?" Deidara, as tough as he seemed, was extremely innocent. "Y-You mean...?" Gaara grinned some more in the dark before kissing Deidara's cheek and walking back over to sit next to Sasuke.

"What was that all about?" Sasori asked his cousin.

"Nothin'." Gaara said, still grinning. He quickly pulled out his notebook and jotted Sasori's name down in the list of people to invite. Deidara stood there touching his cheek gently. He was completely silent. '_What the hell was that? Why would he...? And what did he mean by...? Me and Sasori? He couldn't have meant that!! How could we possibly?! What the fuck is going on!!,_' He thought to himself. Gaara just sat there, continuing to grin at his little plan.


	3. My Help

An AU fanfic written half by me, half by **Mandy Pants**

Chapter 3 introduces Obito(yay), Kakashi, Itachi, and Hidan!  
Also, if you're wondering why Sasori, a 10th grader, would be in any 9th grader classes:  
Deidara is in high-honours English, Sasori is failing said class. They have gym together as well, but that's because I've decided 9th and 10th graders have gym together. Any other classes he's in with them, he's skipping one of his classes to be in it.

In this chapter, I wrote the parts of Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Obito, and Kankurou

**Mandy Pants** wrote the parts of Deidara, Itachi, Kakashi, Pein and Sasuke

This fanfic is a yaoi fic, DeiSaso (Yeah, she uke-ized me -.-), with some ItaDei and TobiDei and several other background pairings including, but not limited to, SasuGaa, one-way SakuSasu, and TemaShika

All characters in this chapter (c) Kishimoto Masashi  
The main location is School of the Arts in Rochester, NY

* * *

Deidara ran around the halls of the School frantically, his hair wasn't held in it's normal ponytail, quite the contrary, it was a frizzy mess flying everywhere. "Sasori, Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi, somebody,un!!" He scrambled into the boys bathroom and collapsed against the wall. "I don't know where to find all these people to give out the invitations,un" He whined to no one.

A short boy, looking shorter and younger even that Sasori, blinked at Deidara as he came bursting into the boys bathroom. He had been leaning against the wall next to the door, and he came close to laughing at Deidara.

"What are you so frantic about?" he asked the blonde. Deidara wasn't the kind of person to avoid talking to strangers so he went ahead and explained.

"Well I'm having a New Years party, and I can't find any of the people I'm supposed to invite, un" He whined "It's like they're all trying to get me to rip my hair out from frustration,un!!" The boy laughed, he walked over next to Deidara. His black scarf rustled slightly, he pulled the yellow goggles up onto his forehead from his eyes.

"I've heard about you, you're my Otouto's friend Deidara, aren't you?" The boy smiled. "I'm Obito." He introduced himself. "Who do you need to invite? I could get my good friend Hatake-sensei to find them and tell them in a flash. I know him personally," He sounded proud of his relationship with everyone's favorite teacher, Kakashi.

"Hey, yeah, Tobi talks about you a lot, un!" Deidara beamed. "That would be great, would you,un?"

"Sure!" Obito flashed Deidara a smile that made the shine and mint smell of Tobi's smiles pale in comparison. "Who's invited?" Deidara stared at Obito, infatuated with his looks. So much so, that he didn't hear the question. Obito pulled his goggles back down over his eyes. "I can't tell him very well without knowing who's going." He said, his smile fading a little, but a small smirk still pasted on his face.

"Oh! Sorry,un!" Deidara pulled the invitations out of the pocket of his hoodie "Th-These..." He stuttered, still amazed. Obito smiled and took the invitations from Deidara's hands, waving with his other one.

"See ya 'round." He said before turning and walking out of the bathroom, going out to find Kakashi and tell him to give the invitations out during the next few periods. Deidara tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"I wonder where Sasori is,un..."

In the chemistry lab

Sasori slinked around the empty room, which had at one point been locked, the teacher, Kakuzu, was at his lunch break, counting the money for the most recent field trip, which was for the seniors, taking the extra money he always charged and putting it aside from all the rest of the money.

Sasori grabbed several chemicals he needed, and a few empty vials since he was running low on those, and headed out the door, locking it. He began walking to the 2nd floor boy's bathroom when he ran into Obito on the stairs. "Hey, you!" Obito called out. "You're Sasori, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Sasori asked in monotone. Obito handed the redhead an envelope from the top of the stack he was carrying.

"My Otouto's friend Deidara asked me to give these all to Hatake-sensei, but since the one on top was for you I guess it was lucky for me to meet you here. Well, see ya 'round!" He jogged down the stairs headed to the basement. Sasori wondered how someone shorter than himself could have a younger brother who was best friends with Deidara. He shrugged it off and began walking towards the boys bathroom again. When he walked in he saw Deidara, who's hair was a frizzy mess, standing at the sink.

"Hey, warugaki," He said.

"Hmm...?" Deidara turned around, his eyes were half- lidded and glazed over. "Oh, hi Sasori,un" His eyes remained the same, but his face formed into a small smile. Sasori took the time to look down at the envelope that had been given to him. It said simply 'To Sasori From Deidara'. He opened it carefully and took out what was inside. It was an invitation to the New Years party Deidara was hosting. He blinked at the paper in his hands. He and Deidara had gotten to know each other a little more in the past week, but he didn't think he'd have been invited to the boy's party. He smiled.

Deidara was looking in the mirror with disgust in his eyes. "Hmm..." He grunted, digging through his messenger bag. "Dammit all! I forgot my brush,un!" He grumbled other obscenities. Sasori laughed at Deidara. The boy put so much time into his hair every day. Sasori didn't have the time for that, so he simply kept it short.

"What'd you do, Dei-chan?" He asked, stifling laughter.

"What, un?" He pulled himself from his thoughts. "You mean...how did it get this way,un? I didn't have time to do anything this morning, I woke up late, un."

"Why don't you ask one of your fangirls for a brush?" Sasori mused. Deidara's eyes narrowed.

"Do you have any idea the sick twisted things they would do with my DNA, un?" He turned back to the mirror. "What're you so happy about anyway, un?"

"Nothing big, I just got to replenish my chemical supply today... and I was given this." He held up the invitation.

"Oh! So Obito found you,un!" Deidara sighed in relief. "I was hoping he would hand them out quickly."

"Yeah, he caught me on the stairs. He's kinda cute," Sasori said with a smirk. "Even cuter than Tobi, and he doesn't always talk in the third person hehe. Saaaayyyy... Why are you friends with Tobi, anyways, doesn't he get annoying constantly?"

"Yeah." Deidara left that for Sasori to figure out what he was agreeing to.

"Yeah, what?" Sasori asked. "Or yeah to both?"

"Yeah...That's it, un, Just, Yeah." Deidara smirked and walked out of the bathroom feeling accomplished. Sasori shrugged the blonde off his mind and sat down, digging through his bag for a pencil. He laughed out loud when he happened upon a brush. It must've found it's way into his bag from the pile of Sandaime's stuff back at their apartment. He set it aside in case Deidara happened to come back in and pulled out a pencil, opened his sketchbook, which no one was allowed to see but him and his roommates, and began adding details to something.

The sketchbook was full of blueprints for puppets, big and small, simple and intricate, normal or play-oriented. He had begun work on blueprints for one that would've looked very familiar to anyone in the highschool. It was modeled after the most popular boy there, after all.

"Hey, Deidara!!" Sasuke caught up to him in the hall.

"Sasuke, why are you up here, un?" Deidara questioned turning around.

"I was gonn-" Sasuke stopped. "What the fuck happened to your hair?"

"Long story,un." Deidara grimaced. "But what were you saying?"

"Yeah, uh, did you get a D.J., live band, or just CDs?" The brunette questioned.

"C.Ds, un" Deidara stated plainly. "And people better like it...why,un?"

"Just wondering" Sasuke walked away cheerily.

"That was odd,un" Deidara said moving through the hall.

Obito made his way all the way to the basement, managing to steer clear of any teachers or hall sentries along the way. He knocked on the door to Kakashi's room. There was rustling for a few minutes and what sounded like a paperback book being dropped. "Yes?"

"Hatake-sensei, it's Obito, can I come it?"

"Oh, Obito, yes, come in." Obito opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He walked over to the desk behind which Kakashi was reading a book, Make-out Paradise. Obito chuckled quietly to himself about the teacher's odd books.

"Kakashi, I have these invitations, they're from a friend, he asked if you could hand them out today during the next few periods." He held out his hand and the envelopes.

"Sure, set them on the desk. I'll be sure that they're handed out...who's the friend?" Kakashi set down the book curiously.

"Deidara, that blonde boy everyone in the high school loves so much. The envelope on top was for Akasuna Sasori... Isn't that the boy who's parents your dad got into the car accident with about 15 years ago?..." He trailed off.

"Yes, actually, I'm surprised you know about that. What do you think is going on between the two of them?" Kakashi said. It was kinda sad how much he loved gossip.

"How does it surprise you, Kakashi? It was everywhere in the news." Obito said matter-of-factly. "And truthfully, I don't know, we're not really good friends, and even though Otouto's best friends with him, even he doesn't know much about the kid's love life." He chuckled, then his face got a sad look on it. "I doubt anything could go on between them, Akasuna's been so closed off all his life... he was only an infant when the accident happened, somehow he survived, but he had to get his arm and leg amputated, and he was in the hospital for 2 years, he was almost beheaded, he closed off his heart when he was very little. Then his grandmother died and he got even more distant from everything..."

Kakashi shook his head. "Very few people remember it Obito, most people put it aside as another car crash, they're nothing new in this world Y'know. " He looked down. "To change the subject... watching them in class, it seems as though Tobi might be showing some interest in Deidara, what do you think?" Obito shrugged off the redhead's past as well as he could, and grew a small smile back on his face.

"Yeah, I think Otouto might be crushin on Deidara. Although who isn't in the highschool?" he chuckled.

"Good point." Kakashi pointed out, "Hey shouldn't you be in class?" he asked with a chuckle.

Obito grinned. "Free period," He said, holding out his schedule and putting his goggles back up on his forehead.

"This far in the school year, you still carry that around?" Kakashi smiled "Didn't know your memory was that bad!" Obito shoved his schedule back into his pocket.

"Well after that rock climbing incident, my memory hasn't been all that good. You remember, I came close to dieing. Lost my eye and almost my arm and leg. You were there"

"Yeah...well..." Kakashi ruffled Obito's hair at a loss for words. His heart was immediately overwhelmed with guilt. "You must have something else to do this period, go on, I have papers to grade!" Obito smiled his big toothy smile.

"Yes, Kakashi," He said, pulling his goggles back over his eyes and turning to leave. "See ya 'round!" he called over his shoulder before walking out the door.

Next period, Study Hall

"Hey Deidara-senpai! Hey Sasori-senpai!" Tobi said as he bounded into the classroom. The teacher, who was also the middle school Honours History teacher, was Hidan. In his words he, "Don't take shit from nobody, seriously." Tobi took his seat on the left side of Deidara, Sasori was on the other side of the blonde. He had found out that the three of them actually had quite a few classes together.

"Ugh" Deidara slammed his head down on the desk.

"What's wrong Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"I have had the worst day, un..."

"Why, Senpai?" He lifted his head.

"A fangirl practically raped me, un" He frowned. "It was gross, she kissed me...ew,un..." Sasori's head immediately turned to face Deidara.

"Who? What'd she look like? Why'd she do it? Where'd it happen? And when? And how?" Sasori had become very protective of his new friend in the last week.

"Chill out Sasori, un...I don't know her...She snuck into the boys locker room, un..." He trailed off searching for his iPod in his pocket.

"When? How? I'm in your Gym class. How'd she do it without me noticing?"

"I think you were already out in the hall...Sasori, It's no big deal, un, really, It's not like there was any tongue or anything..."

"What'd she look like, I'll slip her something in lunch..." He began grumbling to himself. Hidan looked over at the small group.

"Hey you idiots, you guys are loud as hell, don't make me send you all to the fuckin Hokage's office. Jashin, you guys are fuckin annoying!!" No one really knew how Hidan got away with all his swearing...

"Hidan...I'm hungry can I go fetch nourishment, un?" Deidara smirked.

"The fuck?" Hidan looked at Deidara questioningly. "No you can't fuckin go get food, no eating in class ya dumbass." Deidara stuck out his tongue and turned back to Sasori.

"Anyway...Why are you so aggressive? These things happen to me constantly, un." He whispered.

"And you address me as Hidan-SENSEI...!" Hidan drabbled on in the background.

"Well they're gonna stop soon, I assure you that," Sasori whispered back.

"What're you gonna do, Danna, un?" Deidara looked taken aback.

"I... I don't know yet. But they will stop."

"Why do you care so much, un?" Deidara asked, genuinely curious. Sasori blushed and looked away, silently ending the conversation on his half. Deidara blinked and sighed, putting his earbuds into his ears and switching through the songs, finding his current favourite, he leaned back and began to sing to himself quietly. "Everybody, shake your body, lift your hands, stop frontin' you're just a puppet."

Sasori blinked, the class was pretty quiet, most people were doing homework, even Kankurou was quietly doing work, usually he'd be talking to Sasori about his puppets, or if he'd gotten Halo 3 yet, or something about Red Vs. Blue. The only noises were the chalk on the chalkboard as Hidan began a quick before lunch ritual to 'bless' his food, and the quiet singing of Deidara. Even Sasori, who had very good hearing, could barely hear it. But hear it he did, and he began singing in his head, which had subconsciously began bobbing up and down to the beat of the song. Deidara leaned back in his chair. and hummed louder, tapping his desk subconsciously.

Hidan heard Deidara's humming, but decided to ignore it until the ritual was complete. He pricked his finger and placed it in the center of the Jashin symbol on the board, which was a simple triangle in a circle. Once a perfect thumbprint in blood was visible in the center he moved his finger to his food, which was egg salad, and placed it into the food. His smirked and began to eat.

He was soon reminded of Deidara's obnoxious music when he heard Sasori begin humming right along with. He growled lightly. "Deidara, turn you fucking music down for Jashin's sake, I can hear it up here. Better yet, stop listening all together. It, like food, isn't fucking allowed Jashin dammit all!" Deidara failed to hear the threat because the music was too loud. Sasori, too, failed to hear the threat, his favourite part in the song was coming up and he reached over and grabbed one of the earbuds from the ear of the unexpecting Deidara and put it in his own. He couldn't help himself, he began singing aloud.

"All y'all people, listen, it's on,  
Krutch marauders we on a mission,  
Hittin' ya with the ill ammunition,  
At war with the puppet master, ..  
I'll bring it on if I had to,  
Rip it 'n' leave the whole scene shattered,  
Chik, chik, blaow!, what ya think of me now,  
I'm lettin' my dawgs out,  
Makin' it loud so hear me shout, wh-" He was cut off when Hidan walked over and yanked the iPod from his and Deidara's ears.

"I fuckin warned you two to shut the fuck up and turn the Jashin damned thing off, but did you listen? NOOOOO. Seriously! Shut the fuck up! You can get this fucker back on the second week of January. Fuck, seriously..." Deidara looked helpless.

"Please give it back, do you have any idea how expensive that thing is, un!? That thing cost me a fortune!! Please!! It'll never be shown in your presence again,un!!" He begged. Hidan glared at Deidara, his violet eyes showing no sympathy. Tobi, whom Hidan had been leaning over, tugged at the ripped cloth of the teacher's shirt.

"Hidan-sensei, please let Deidara-senpai have his iPod back, Tobi'll be a good boy, and Tobi'll teach Deidara-senpai and Sasori-senpai how to be good boys too! Please!! And if you don't Tobi'll be a bad boy and tell the Hokage on you and your swearing!" Hidan sighed and handed Deidara back his iPhone. Deidara glomped Tobi and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Tobi, un!! I love Yoouu!! Thank you, thank you!!" Tobi beamed happily, his senpai had kissed him on the cheek! On the other hand, Sasori glared icily at Tobi, why did he have to play hero? Hidan began to whine about the three of them when Sasori shot his glare up at him, his red-brown eyes full of anger and menace. For once, Hidan actually shut up and walked away. Sasori pulled out a pencil and began sketching details onto the blueprints for his puppets. "Tobi is a very good boy,un!" Deidara kissed him on the cheek one more time, before shoving the phone back into his pocket, and moving back to his seat with a sigh. Sasori grumbled, his hand pressing down harder onto his pencil until the tip snapped. "Dammit," he sighed. He reached his arm around Deidara's back and poked Tobi in the shoulder.

"Hey Private Doughnut," he said. Tobi laughed a little.

"Yes, ummm Griff?" Tobi said. Kankurou began laughing behind them.

"You got a pencil sharpener?"

"Sure thing, Griff-Senpai!" How cute. They had nicknames for each other. Tobi handed his pencil sharpener to Sasori, who quickly sharpened his pencil and handed it back.

"Thanks Doughnut."

"No problem, Griff-senpai." Deidara understood the joke, but never found those too funny, so he stayed silent, looking down at a blank sheet of paper. Sasori turned back to his paper, but never did get a chance to continue his blueprint. Kankurou began poking him in the back. Once again, like usual, he would want to begin a conversation about Red Vs. Blue with Sasori.

"I wanna be Caboose!" He said. "Can I be Caboose?!"

"Um... sure..."

"Yay!!" Deidara looked up just in time to see Itachi trudge through the door and hand a late pass to Hidan, before moving over to Deidara, leaning over, and whispering something into his ear, before making his way to the back of the room. Deidara giggled and looked back with a grin before turning around and sighing.

"What was that about, Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"I-Inside joke, un" Deidara stuttered nervously.

"O...kay." Tobi said, turning his attention back to the rubix cube he had been trying to complete for the last 15 minutes now. Sasori himself was kind of curious as to what Itachi had just said. Deidara laid his head down on the desk sleepily and turned his head toward Sasori.

"Gonna be ready for the party, Danna, un?" He smiled. Sasori blinked at Deidara.

"Y..Yeah," he said, quickly closing his sketchbook. He smiled back. "I'll be there." Deidara smiled brightly.

"Good!" The bell rang through the halls, bringing Deidara out of his thoughts. "Lunch time, un!" He stood up and walked over to the door waiting for any one of his three friends. Tobi sprang along happily, Sasori hung back from Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi to end the Red Vs. Blue conversation him and Kankurou were having.

"And then Church went BOOM! And his death was so underdramatic."

"Yes, Kankurou, I realize that, I saw it a while ago. And before you ask, yes it was funny." God how his cousins exasperated him... Itachi sped up and got to Deidara.

"Hello Kitsune." He said, using his old nickname for him.

"Hi Itachi,un!" Deidara hugged his waist happily. "I haven't seen you around much,un!" the blonde sounded almost like he was swooning. Sasori growled at Itachi, and when they came to the stairs he headed off at the second floor.

"Fuck lunch. I'm not hungry anyways," He said to himself as he began walking down the hall towards the writing teacher's class. He walked in through the door, there were no classes in the room this period, and the teacher was used to seeing Sasori in the room when he needed to get something off his chest. "Hey Pein-sama," Sasori said gloomily, slumping down in a random chair.

"Oh, hello Sasori, how are you today?" He said, crossing his legs.

"Bad."

"What's wrong?"

"Well..." He sighed. "There's this...person... and well... Do you remember when you were young, and you'd meet someone, and you'd like... get butterflies when you were around them, and you'd want to be with them constantly?"

"Of course!" He sounded excited. "I remember when my wife, Konan, and I met, it's amazing!" Sasori couldn't help but smile at the teacher.

"Well, did you ever have someone else be around them a lot, and have them hugging them and like, kissing them on the cheek or something, and want to punch the person?"

"Not that I can remember..." Pein grimaced. "So...You mind telling me who it is?" Sasori blushed, feeling stupid, he felt like just another fanboy.

"Deidara."

"Oh, yes, I've heard this before, most everyone in his class wrote love poems to him... well... I never really call them 'Love poems'. They seem more... creepy..." He shook his head. "Sounds like you really truly care about him though." Sasori smiled weakly.

"Well, he's the only one who's ever... well... cared about me, other than Hiruko and Sandaime, but I've known them since I was really little. Pein-sama, what does one do in this kind of situation?"

"Tell him. Unless of course he's already in a relationship...?" This was more of a question than a statement.

"I don't really know." Sasori sighed. "He's really close to Tobi and Itachi... I don't really know if he's with either of them though."

"Well...Knowing him, if he was in a relationship, the whole world would know, or at least if it was a relationship that really mattered to him. I never knew he was gay...are you sure of that much?"

"Yeah, he told me. And he yelled at his fangirls in English class about it once. It was kinda funny..." He smiled weakly. He was doing this quite a lot recently.

"Hmm...Go for it." Sasori actually smiled fully for the first time in a while.

"Ok, Pein-sama. Thanks. How much longer in this period? I could catch him right after lunch if I'm fast."

"There's about 15 minutes left, go get him!" Pein smiled reassuringly. Sasori smiled back. Pein always knew how to cheer him up. He sprang to his feet and began walking quickly out, full of newfound confidence.

Cafeteria

Deidara nibbled on a French fry which he had stolen from Tobi. "I wonder where Sasori is, un" He said, sounding slightly concerned.

"Don't worry, Senpai, Tobi's sure Grif- Tobi means Sasori-senpai is fine. He's probably just... ummm..." Tobi couldn't think of anything.

"Nice try Tobi, un" He ruffled his hair affectionately. Tobi smiled, fixing his goggles on his head.

"Tobi's sure he'll turn up, don't worry, Deidara-senpai." Deidara sighed and continued to nibble at the French fry. Itachi sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Hey Kitsune, what's up?"

"Sasori isn't here yet and I'm worried, un" Deidara sighed once again.

"Don't worry, I'll keep ya company." He grinned almost evilly. Tobi glared at Itachi.

"Hey, 'Tachi, could you get Tobi some catsup for his French fries?" He asked spitefully. Itachi nodded and walked away calmly. Tobi grinned within himself. He looked up at the clock. The bell was about to ring. He began clearing the table and getting his stuff together. Deidara sighed.

"Where in all the 7 hells could he be for a whole period,un...?" He was truly worried now, after all, fans hated Deidara's friends, he mighta gotten ambushed.


	4. My Voiced Emotions

_**AUTHORS NOTE OF D00M:**_

An AU fanfic written half by me, half by **Mandy Pants**

Wow Chapter 4 is extremely short!! In this chapter Sasori and Deidara confess their feelings to one another! How sweet! "Toumoku" means "Leader" for those of you who don't know. And Pein is al ittle OOC in this fanfic, too, by the way. He's more like my creating writing teacher Mr. Painting. (Get it? Pein; PAINting! Hahaha!)  
Yeah, it's weird, lots of these characters have teacher counterparts with the same first letter:

Pein--Painting  
Konan--Kosmala  
Hatake(Kakashi)--Horton.

Anyway, this has gone on too long.

**IMPORTANT!!**  
I'm grounded, so the updates might be a little erratic for while

In this chapter, I wrote the parts of Sasori, Tobi, and Konan**  
Mandy Pants** wrote the parts of Deidara and Pein.

This fanfic is a yaoi fic, DeiSaso (Yeah, she uke-ized me -.-), with some ItaDei and TobiDei and several other background pairings including, but not limited to, SasuGaa, one-way SakuSasu, and TemaShika.

All characters in this chapter (c) Kishimoto Masashi

The main location is School of the Arts in Rochester, NY

* * *

-BEEEEEEEEP- The bell sounded and the doors to the cafeteria opened, kids began pouring out. Tobi grabbed Deidara's arm and began leading his friend through the crowd of people to the door.

"T-Tobi, un." Deidara struggled for a moment, then gave in and let himself be dragged. Once out of the doors Deidara's screaming fans awaited. But one voice was separate from the rest. It was smaller and quieter, and it didn't fit in with the rest. It was Sasori's voice.

"Deidara...?"

"Sasori-Danna,un!!" Deidara pushed people aside to find him, upon doing so he sighed. "Where were you,un?"

"Toumoku-sama's room," Sasori called Pein what most of the kids called him. "I had to talk to him about something, and he helped me out."

"Oh, you coulda talked to me y'know, un." Deidara put a hand on Sasori's arm so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd. Sasori blushed.

"N-... no I couldn't, Deidara."

"Why? You can talk to me about anything, un." He smiled sweetly.

"Well... I had to talk to him about... a person... whom I like..." He had to break his sentences up so he wouldn't stutter again.

"Oh! Oh! Who!? Tell me,un!!" Deidara's eyes sparkled, he found this intriguing, the idea that the school loner liked someone. Sasori blushed even redder. He came so close to brushing it off, but Pein's words echoed in his head. '...Tell him... ...Go for it... ...Go get him!'

Deidara stood with Sasori away from the crowd, the blonde had a delighted expression.

"Deidara..." Sasori looked up at Deidara, his face almost as red as his hair. "I like... Deidara." He closed his eyes waiting for rejection. None came, only silence. "Not like they do." He was referring to Deidara's fans. "I really truly...care about you. And you're the only one who's ever cared for me... and...and..." Deidara blinked, he felt like his body was on fire.

"Sasori...You... I...Um...Un...Uh...F-feel l-like that t-too, un" Sasori's eyes slowly opened halfway, showing a hint of happiness.

"Y-... you do?"

"Y-Yeah, un" Deidara stuttered. "I thought that you didn't think of me that way, un..."

"Why'd you think I got so jealous when you'd kiss Tobi, or a fangirl would get to you and force you into a kiss, or... Itachi..." He frowned at the brunette, who had already gone off to class. "Although, he is the reason I went to Toumoku-sama, so I guess I should thank him for getting so close to you..."

"What about Itachi, un?" Deidara got slightly defensive, sure he liked Sasori, but as they say 'Bros before hoes'. He had to defend his friend.

"Well, it's just, when he gets so close to you, he gets... closer than I'd have liked him to... I don't have anything against him personally, but..." Sasori sighed.

"He's my best friend, what, am I supposed to push him away,un?!" It tore out Deidara's heart to be this way, but he felt obligated.

"No." Sasori's face had found it's way back to that bored expression it almost always had.

"Then what do you mean,un?" Deidara said, returning to an equally as indifferent expression.

"I don't know, ok?" He glanced over at the digital clock hanging on the opposite wall. "I have to get to class..." He turned and began walking away, pulling his arm from Deidara's grasp. He felt lucky his next class was art. Konan. Pein's wife. She could help.

Not to mention there were no Tobis, Deidaras, or Itachis in that class.

Deidara stood there. To be literal, he had to go to class, but hypothetically, he had no where to go. His best friend would seem awkward now. Tobi wasn't good with serious things. And Sasori... He walked to his next class silently, Pein-sensei.

oOo

Sasori walked into Konan's class, he didn't even bother to sit at one of the two large tables in the class, he just set his stuff down and walked up to the art teacher. "Konan-sama?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Sasori-san, what do you need?" Konan was surprised Sasori hadn't gone off to the cupboard in the classroom stuffed with his puppets.

"I need to talk to you about..." He smiled sadly. "Boy problems."

oOo

Deidara trudged into Pein's class and walked to the back where the teachers desk was situated in the corner. "Toumoku-sama, un?" He questioned. Pein turned.

"Yes, Deidara-San?"

"I'm having some problems, un..."

oOo

Konan looked at Sasori, a hint of worry in her eyes. "It's about Deidara isn't it? Pein told me about it..." She turned to the rest of the class a moment. "Take out your origami projects and continue working!" She turned her attention back to Sasori. "Look... first tell me what he said."

"He said that he liked me too... in that way... but..."

"But..?"

"But Itachi's getting in the way." Sasori said flatly.

oOo

"This is about Sasori-san, is it not?" Pein questioned warmly.

"Yes...it is,un." Deidara stared down at his feet.

"Yes, he said that he was going to tell you of his feelings, what is the problem, don't you like him back?" He said curiously.

"I do, un!!" Deidara looked up.

"I thought so... So what is the problem?"

"I...pissed him off, un" Deidara looked back down.

"How?"

"It seemed like he was making fun of my best friend, and so I defended him, but I think I made a mistake,un."

oOo

"What did Itachi do, Sasori-san?" Konan's sweet voice made Sasori smile.

"Nothing. He's just... always so close to Deidara."

"I see... so what happened?"

"I think I said something about Itachi that offended him. He seemed sorta mad when I left..." Konan's silvery blue eyes looked deep into Sasori's muddy brown ones.

"You know, all you need to do is explain to him why you said what you did about Itachi, whatever it was you may have said."

"But I don't know how..." Sasori's voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"Tell ya what, I'll tell you what I used to do when girls would always get too close to Pein when we were little..."

oOo

"Mistakes don't exist Deidara-san. You only put a halt in destiny...so anyway, I think I know how to help." He smiled.

"How, un?" Deidara sounded ecstatic.

"By telling him exactly what's in your heart. Tell him exactly what you feel, that's all it takes."

"My heart is as confused as my mind though, un"

"So organize it!" Pein smiled. "Go write it all down. Sort it out, and talk to him after this class."

oOo

"When we were little, I'd confront both him, and whoever it was, and tell them exactly what I felt."

"So... like... you'd tell them you didn't feel secure having her around him so close, and you'd ask if they could not be so close to each other so often?"

"Well, sometimes. But Itachi is Deidara's best friend, is he not?"

"Well...yeah. I think that's why he got so mad."

"So, tell Deidara and Itachi exactly what's bothering you."

"But I don't know what I want! I don't know what's bothering me!"

"Go draw out your feelings, you never know what can come out onto a blank piece of paper." She always told him this, and it always worked.

"Thanks, Konan-sama." He smiled at her and walked over to his seat, taking out some paper and a pencil, he began to blindly let his hand take his pencil all over the sheet.

oOo

Deidara stared down at the piece of paper, waiting for an elaborate poem, or a long love story to appear. It never came, and by the time he heard Pein say that class was almost over, this was all he had:

**I love you. **

He sighed and shoved it into his pocket. "That won't do, un."

oOo

By the end of class all Sasori's paper held was a large array of scribbles. He took it and walked up to Konan. "Um, question... what the fuck is this supposed to represent?" Konan studied it carefully. She just smiled at it. She turned it around and showed Sasori, amongst all the scribbles on the paper, 'love' was clearly written in kanji in several places, though to Sasori it just seemed like more scribbles. She pointed to one.

"Tell him." She ordered kindly.

"Yes, Konan," Sasori smiled at her again, and he grabbed his stuff and quickly walked out of the class towards the stairs to go down one flight to Pein's class.

Deidara waved to Pein softly, smiling fakely. "That'll never work, un. He'll just think I'm some 2-faced weirdo now... Fuck, un... I messed it up..." He made his way down the hall slowly.

Sasori made his way swiftly down the hall, smirking when he saw Deidara's bright blonde hair. He shoved his way through, catching Deidara just outside Pein's classroom. "Deidara," he said, breathing a little heavily from having to push his way through the crowd. "Deidara, will you listen to what I have to say?"

"O...kay, un...?" Deidara said confused. After all, he was convinced that Sasori hated him.

"Deidara I... umm..." '_Tell him.' 'Yes, Konan._' "Deidara I... I..." He swallowed audibly. "I... love...you..." Deidara sighed in relief and was silent for a while. Sasori blushed and looked away from Deidara, his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry..." he managed out.

"Wh-what, un? I love you too! That's not why I was quiet, I thought you might hate me, un!!" he frantically tried to explain. Sasori blinked at the taller boy, then began laughing. "Wh-what's wrong, un?" Deidara said extremely confused.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong in the least!" Sasori managed out. "Everything's great!"

* * *

_**MORE AUTHORS NOTES OF D00M**_

Some of you think it's over. It ain't over yet. There hasn't been a death yet, no fighting, and Dei still has to put on that party. All those things still need to be involved. And, guys, it's rated M for a reason. There will be some lemon flavoring added to the mix. Things are sweet and delicious now, but things turn bitter very fast in SasoDeis. And I apologize for speaking of this fic as if it's some delicious desert food, though it may be for some of you, I'm not sure.

Dei's party starts in the next chapter. And the party will be fun!... at first (DRAMATIC MUSIC). It'll go up either;  
Next Tuesday OR  
if this fic hits 18 reviews before then. (-Hopes for the second one-!)


	5. My Viva la Partay

_**AUTHORS NOTE OF D00M:**_

An AU fanfic written half by me, half by **Mandy Pants**

Chapter 5 is here! In this chapter Deidara's New Year's party begins! I know how you've been waiting for this. But Kami help him, Tobi can't hold his alcohol.

**IMPORTANT!!**  
I'm grounded, so the updates might be a little erratic for while

In this chapter, I wrote the parts of Sasori, Tobi, and The Sand Sibs,**  
Mandy Pants** wrote the parts of Deidara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Random Fangirl.

This fanfic is a yaoi fic, DeiSaso (Yeah, she uke-ized me -.-), with some ItaDei and TobiDei and several other background pairings including, but not limited to, SasuGaa, TemaShika, KonPein, and one-way SakuSasu.

All characters in this chapter (c) Kishimoto Masashi

The main location is School of the Arts in Rochester, NY

* * *

Gaara and Sasuke had been at Deidara's place since noon helping him get ready. Tobi and Obito had shown up slightly later, around 3, and Gaara's siblings around 4. Temari and Gaara were cooking, Kankurou had gone out to get some alcoholic beverages for the party ("Nothing more than beer," he had said, but everyone knew he'd bring back some of the hard stuff). Tobi had been sent to the Good Boy Stool so that he wouldn't get in the way, and Obito had been talking to Sasuke. Deidara plopped down onto the loveseat positioned against the wall of his rather large living room "I think we're ready, un" He smiled and closed his eyes "This'll be perfect, ne?" He awaited a response from anyone who was listening.

"It sure will, Senpai!" Tobi called from the his spot on the GBS in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mouths, what time are the others supposed to arrive?... Considering there aren't many others," Gaara asked, not turning away from the egg timer in front of him, which was actually being used to time cookies. (Honestly, who uses an egg timer to actually time _eggs_?)

"I don't know, un...what time is it..." Deidara dug out his phone and read the time to himself "About 15 more minutes, and I'm sure a few 'fans' heard about it and will be here to molest me or something, un..." He sighed.

"16 minutes?" Tobi called. "That's almost 2 hours!!"

"Tobi..."Deidara buried his head in his hands and giggled girlishly "It'll only be a bit longer, un, not 2 hours!" He wanted to unleash his temper, but he couldn't on such a festive day. "Those cookies smell good Gaara, un," He smiled, changing the subject. Gaara grinned a little.

"Thanks, Dei, my uncle taught me how to make them before he...died..." He shook the thought out of his head. "I wonder when Kanky'll be back..." He wondered out loud. Deidara shrugged and walked over to Tobi.

"Thanks for helping, un, you've been a very good boy." He ruffled the other's black hair. Tobi grinned largely, his face now hidden again by his old orange swirly mask. He had lost the goggles, which would later that week be re-found under his bed.

"Tobi is a goooood boy!" He yelled out happily. Just then the front door opened.

"I've brought good tidings and delicious brews!" Kankurou called in.

"Hey, bro, we were wondering when you were comin back," Temari yelled back. She was frosting the finished cookies Gaara was making. Deidara jumped up and down happily.

"Yes!! Almost time, un! I can't wait!" He bounced around happily doing a random chibi dance. Kankurou walked into the kitchen and put down the bag of alcohol he had gotten.

"I also found this on my way back, he said he had been invited and showed me his invitation, so I brought him along. It's pretty cold out there, gettin to be pretty snowy." Upon looking behind Kankurou's back, Gaara's face grew a mischievous grin. He patted the head of the boy behind Kankurou.

"I was wondering when you'd get here, Scorpling."

"Sori-Danna!" Deidara grabbed Sasori into a giant hug. "Happy new years, un!" He grinned. Sasori grinned lightly and returned the hug, he and Deidara had agreed to go out together the day in front of Pein's class (the orange haired teacher seemed quite pleased), and the redhead was in a particularly good mood today despite being matted with snow. "You look so cute with snow all over you, Danna, un!!" The blonde grinned once again before releasing Sasori and fishing through the bag Kankurou had set down. Sasori hated being called cute, but he let it pass as he shook his head, trying to get the melting snow out.

"Sasori-kun!!" Temari let out a squeal when she saw her cousin, picking him up and spinning him in circles before setting the poor boy down dizzy as hell. "I haven't seen you in a WHILE!" Obito and Sasuke had both appeared in the kitchen as well.

"So, Deidara, when're your other friends getting here?" Asked Obito. "Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, they're all supposed to be here soon, right? And Sasuke said that Sakura and Naruto were gonna try to come too."

"Well Sasuke's right there, un," Deidara pointed at the Sasuke. "And 'Tachi and everyone else are probably attempting to get tanked before the party even starts..." He laughed at his foolish friends. "I hope everyone is here soon, un..." He trailed off at the end.

"Viva La Partay" Itachi said in monotone setting a mini-keg of Killians down on the table. "Happy new years Dei-chan, I know you like that toxic Irish shit." The Uchiha attempted a smile. Sasori jumped lightly, when had Itachi gotten here? Oh well, he shrugged, and continued brushing the mostly-melted snow out of his hair. Suddenly the doorbell rang about five hundred million times in a row.

"That has to be Naruto," Gaara said, now taking out the last of the cookies from the stove.

"Cookies should not be caged, un! C'est la cookie. C'est la vie, Un! " Deidara yelled stealing a cookie from the tray, and giggling.

"So whassup everybody?" Itachi said casually, taking off his jacket to reveal what was nothing short of formal for the normally lazy man: A half unbuttoned white dress shirt and black pants, and he had even let his hair down for the occasion.

"Cooookkieee, un" Deidara said licking the cookie playfully.

"Sooo... is anyone gonna answer the-" RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING! "Door?" Gaara finished.

"Oh, yeah, me, un!" Deidara shoved the cookie into his mouth and made his way to the door.

"Hi Deidara!" Naruto and Sakura made their way in.

"Hi Naruto, un!" Deidara glomped the other blonde happily.

"Oi, Uzumaki!" Sasori said, walking up to the others, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black pants. "So, how'd that poison do? Get Sai nice and sick I'd imagine?" Deidara brushed himself off and went back to the kitchen to hug Itachi, who hugged back briefly before turning away slightly. At this point the blonde shrugged and eyed the mini-keg thirstily. Sasori no longer got quite as jealous when Deidara hugged Itachi, but when he and Sakura's eyes met you could almost see the lightning strike between them. They had always been enemies, especially ever since Sasori had helped Gaara get together with 'her' Sasuke.

Deidara looked as though he had just had an idea and ran into the living room, and came back with a huge CD case and tossed it at Sasori. "Pick something, un!" Sasori merely blinked at Deidara, Sasori never ever picked anyone else's music. He handed it to Naruto.

"Pick something, un," he said, mimicking Deidara. Deidara's eyebrow raised.

"Repeat that, un?"

"That's exactly what I did," Sasori said with a smirk. "I repeated that."

"Dammit Danna, you're so mean, un!" Deidara stomped his foot, and Itachi smirked devilishly. Sasori walked over to Deidara, grabbing his hand, he moved his face close to Deidara's.

"No," he breathed, his lips nearly touching Deidara's. He pulled back suddenly. "That is mean." He smirked. Deidara sighed as his heartbeat returned to normal, after Sasori had successfully sped it up.

"I'm I the only person you treat like this, un?" Deidara inquired with a slight smirk.

"No," he said. "I'm mean to other people too. Not that mean, compared to you they get off easy," He winked at the blonde in front of him. Deidara's smirk disappeared. Despite having gone out for a month now, Sasori and Deidara never had kissed yet.

"So I suppose I'll have to be the one to do it?" he questioned, but before Sasori had time to answer he captured the redhead's lips with his own. Sasori's grin was quickly erased from his face, his eyes grew wider, his cheeks now tinted a light pink.

"Deidara..." he mumbled against the blonde's lips.

"Hmm?" The blonde pulled away.

"Please tell me when you're about to do that next time," he said, trying to restabilize his legs, heartbeat, and breathing.

"But that wouldn't be quite as fun, un!" Deidara giggled, rubbing their noses together. He caught out of the corner of his eye Itachi's thoroughly displeased expression.

"Sooooo, nephew," Obito said, addressing Itachi, "I hear you're being moved up a grade. You'll be in my class."

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts "Oh, yeah, It's odd having so much family in that school." He said with a slight tinge of disgust in his voice.

"I know, huh. It seems as though everyone's connected to each other somehow." Obito turned his attention to Sasuke. "Hey, you haven't been talkin much since Itachi got here, you scared or somethin'?"

"No, why the hell would I be scared?" He snapped defensively. "I have nothing to be scared of!" Gaara chuckled from his spot by the stove, before sneaking over and snaking his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Looove yoouu," He mumbled in the raven's ear. Sasori grinned inwardly at the displeasure he was sure that caused Sakura. He then wondered why Naruto hadn't put any wild music on as of yet.

At that point Naruto could be heard yelling, "Oh hellz yeah, Less than Jake!" Before a moment of silence, followed by the song 'Yo Yo Ninja Boy' being blared through the apartment. Deidara smiled, he took a great amount of pride in his large CD collection.

"Hey, 'Tachi," Kankurou said. "Where's Kisame and Zetsu. Thought they were comin' with you."

"They'll be here soon, they said they had some kinda idea for tonight or something, I dunno" He shrugged and put a tap in the Mini-keg, and poured himself some beer.

Sasori felt so awkward amongst the large group of friends, he made sure he was always next to Deidara, despite knowing no one there would try to hurt him other than maybe Sakura or Itachi. He felt so small, too, the only one there shorter than him was Obito. Deidara grimaced at Naruto.

"You just had to pick the corniest song on the CD I suppose, un?" he ended with a smirk.

"Damn right! I love this song!" Naruto said happily.

"How about something better for dancing, un?"

"This is fine!!" Naruto started dancing awkwardly before falling on his face making Deidara burst into uncontrollable laughter. Sasori bit back laughter, he didn't want to laugh at the ridiculous shenanigans. He did let a small smile grow.

"Idiot," he said under his breath, coughing back his laughter. Deidara regained his composure and made his way to the kitchen, and turned off the lights before climbing onto the counter.

"Let's drink 'til the Statue of Liberty is hot,un!" he yelled. Obito, the Sand Sibs, and Tobi all cheered, Gaara and Tobi having it being their first time drinking. Sasori kinda hung back from the whole thing. He didn't drink. Itachi held up his beer.

"I'll drink to that!" and he downed the whole thing. Deidara jumped down and grabbed a bottle of sake from Kankurou's magic bag of godly alcohol, and flipped off the cork before chugging about 1/4 of it. Kankurou, Temari, and Obito all had a glass of sake, Gaara and Tobi were handed a glass each as well. When Temari offered her cousin some, he waved it away. "You know I don't drink, Temi."

"Oh, c'mon Sasori, a couple drinks couldn't hurt, and beside, it's New Years, you're supposed to get hammered!" Sasori sighed and, after a little more persuasion, took the glass and drank some. Deidara giggled and went over to Tobi.

"First time drinking, un?" He inquired curiously.

"Mhm, Obito-niisan never let Tobi drink before." Tobi said, taking a sip.

"Do you like it, un?" Deidara further questioned, trying to recall his first drink. Tobi grinned, his face no longer obscured by the mask so he could drink, it now set off to the right of his head, slightly on the top of it.

"Yes, Senpai!" he said happily. Deidara smiled again and continued to walk around, rather pleased with himself for putting this together. His happiness was short-lived, for he was glomped by a fangirl.

"I know I wasn't invited, but you must have lost my invite, I mean, I'm gonna be your girlfriend, so I have to come!!" She rambled on... Sasori noted this, and walked over casually.

"Excuse me," he said, tapping the fangirl's shoulder. "Is that your hand on my boyfriend?" he inquired.

"Pssshhh, Deidara-san isn't gay stupid, cause he loves me, so yes, these are my hands on him, he's just not your boyfriend," She snapped

"Actua-"

She cut off Deidara. "Don't worry Dei-Dei-chan, I'll take care of this..." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want with MY Dei?" Sasori glanced at Deidara, back to the random fangirl, then walked over to the table, set his drink down, walked back to Deidara, and pressed his lips to the blonde's, his arms moving around the taller boy's waist. Deidara leaned into the kiss tenderly. She grumbled something about a 'liar' and 'revenge' and stomped away.

Sasori pulled away slowly, and said with a grin, "And that's how you take care of that." Deidara smiled weakly.

"Thank you, un"

"If Senpais are finished, can you tell Tobi why he feels dizzy and wants to fall over?" Tobi asked, not noticing the moment going on. Deidara burst into laughter.

"You can't hold alcohol can you Tobi, un?" he questioned the obvious.

"Hold... alcohol?" Tobi questioned. "Senpai, will you hold Tobi up, he might fall." Deidara quickly grabbed Tobi's shoulders, but tumbled over himself and dragged Tobi down with him, landing over him. Sasori looked down at the two giggling idiots, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Morons," he sighed, going back to the table to get his drink, then readily plopped down on the floor next to Deidara and Tobi. Deidara nuzzled up to Tobi's neck in an attempt to stop laughing. Sasori subconsciously growled and the Uchiha, who's mask was now a couple feet away after being knocked off by the fall. Deidara finally stopped and stood up wobbly.

"Wonder where Kanky got that sake, un, that's strong shit." He did his best to stand up straight. Sasori chuckled, he remembered Kankurou's secret stash, he rarely used anything from it, but New Years was always an exception. Sasori took another sip of his sake and stood up easily.

"You okay, Dei?" he questioned.

"Of course, I meant to get hammered, un..." He stumbled a bit. "Just not this fast." He smiled broadly. Sasori smirked at Deidara, and noted the door opening. He decided, either more fangirls, or Zetsu and Kisame were finally here.

It had turned out to be the latter, and Kisame made his way to the middle of the room and yelled over the Music, "I got the weed MuthaFucka's!" A crowd instantly formed around him. Kankurou and Temari, still being good elder siblings, refused to let Gaara or Sasuke in on it. Tobi was another story, however, as he pushed his way through the crowd to Obito, who did nothing to stop him. Sasori hung back, he wasn't going near that stuff. It was bad enough he was drinking. Deidara brushed it off, he wasn't one to get into this either. So he sipped at a beer which he had no recollection of retrieving, and he walked away distracted most likely by some shiny object...

Gaara grumbled at his sibling's protection, and went into the kitchen to get more sake. Sasori was content and plopped down on the couch. He wasn't big with parties, he'd never been to one in his life, so he just sat there and watched as most of the people started smokin the weed, and Deidara found something shiny on the ground. He chuckled quietly to himself when he noticed Gaara pulling Sasuke away from the party and into one of the back bedrooms. "Cha-ching, lil cuz," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

_**MORE AUTHORS NOTES OF D00M**_

Uh-oh, Dei has found something shiny! And Gaara, you dawg, I just hope you two don't get caught.

Dei's party continues in the next chapter. There very well might be some mishaps in the next chappie(DRAMATIC MUSIC). It'll go up either;  
Next Tuesday OR  
if this fic hits 18 reviews before then. (-Hopes for the second one-!)

**SO REVIEW!! **Please. 3


	6. My Mistake

_**AUTHORS NOTE OF D00M:**_

An AU fanfic written half by me, half by **Mandy Pants**

I got the reviews I wanted so badly! So, thanks to SasoDeiLover7, Chapter 6 has come early! Very early. .o  
In this chapter Deidara's New Year's party continues! But what's this? Itachi, what're you doing in there with a very drunk Deidara? And Tobi, you're only making things worse! Oh how could this night get any-- oh Kami, don't tell me Sasori's with.. OH KAMI NUUU! The SasoDei is crumbling before my very eyes!!

**IMPORTANT!!**  
Grounded gone today, yay, D  
Don't expect chapter 7 'til next Tuesday.

In this chapter, I wrote the parts of Sasori, Tobi, Itachi,and Random Bartender.**  
Mandy Pants** wrote the parts of Deidara, Itachi(we co-Itachied) and Orochimaru.

This fanfic is a yaoi fic, DeiSaso (Yeah, she uke-ized me -.-), with some ItaDei and TobiDei(In this chapter!!) and several other background pairings including, but not limited to, SasuGaa, TemaShika, KonPein, and one-way SakuSasu.

Most characters in this chapter (c) Kishimoto Masashi  
Random Bartender is (c) to me )

The location is Deidara's apartment and the Yopparatta Hebi (Which is also (c) to me)

* * *

Deidara found himself down the hall nearing what he believed to be his bedroom, when Itachi caught up with him.

"Hey Dei-chan, you don't look so good, I should help you to your room..." The Uchiha used his most innocent voice.

"Thanks Itachi, un" Deidara smiled hazily.

"No problem" Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand and guided him into the room, laying him down on the bed. "You know, Deidara, you do look quite sexy tonight..." Itachi purred, kissing Deidara on the lips roughly.

"Nnnn" Deidara momentarily protested before giving in to the hot lips currently invading his own. Itachi forced his tounge into Deidara's mouth, finding there wasn't much resistance, and began ravaging the blonde's mouth. He started to lift Deidara's shirt off. Deidara arched his back obediently, massaging Itachi's tongue with his own.

Outside the room, back in the main room, Sasori was beginning to feel a little odd amongst all the others, so he decided to search for Deidara. "Dei?" He called down the hallway. "Deidara, you there?"

Deidara embedded his hand in Itachi's hair, deepening the kiss. Itachi broke the kiss prematurely, "Hey Mr. Mouths, you wanna put that mouth of yours to good use?" he asked as seductively as he could. Which was quite seductive, by the way, he was a Uchiha after all. Deidara's eyes opened slowly.

"Yes, 'Tachi-kun, un." He didn't even listen to the question, he just wanted to be kissed again. Itachi grinned, his hands moves moved down to the button on his pants and he began undoing it when there was a knock on the door.

"Deidara, you in there?" Sasori could be heard from outside.

Deidara, being too out of it to realize that Sasori shouldn't see this, sat up and called to him. "Yeah, Sori-Danna in here, un!"

Sasori opened the door to see a very intoxicated Deidara on a bed with a not-quite-as intoxicated Itachi above him, the button on his pants undone. He gaped at the sight, then closed his eyes slowly. "This isn't happening, and I'm just drunk, and when I open my eyes, Itachi will not be on you, Deidara, you will be alone in this room and Itachi will be out there." He opened his eyes again to see Itachi not on Deidara, but sitting on the edge of the bed. Red met red-brown as Sasori and Itachi glared into each other's eyes. "Deidara I'm lonely out there," Sasori said in the most pathetic voice he could muster, which, despite his experience from middle school drama class, wasn't very pathetic at all.

"But I'm tired Daaannnaaa, un," Deidara whined, clutching the sheets showing that he had no intentions of leaving. Sasori frowned.

"Fine, in that case I'll stay in here with you," he said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Deidara. Itachi kept glaring at him, obviously displeased about getting interrupted. Deidara cuddled up to Sasori peacefully.

"How's the party out there, un?" He asked hazily.

"Like a party, I guess?" Sasori said, unsure of himself. "Hey, Itachi, why don't you go out and see what it's like," he said, gently petting Deidara's head.

"Perhaps you should, Akasuna," Itachi spat back.

"Well, not knowing the difference between a good party and a bad one myself, I don't really think I'd be a very good candidate to choose between the two," Sasori said matter-of-factly. Itachi stood up and grumbled making his way to the door, but stopped just short of it.

"See you soon, Dei-chan" He purred seductively, captivating the blonde's attention, before walking out into the main room. Sasori quickly moved his gaze to Deidara.

"What were you doing," he immediately demanded.

"Huh, un?" Deidara looked up at Sasori, his attention being drawn from the door.

"What. were. you. guys. doing?" he asked again, glaring at Deidara, saliva still glistening on and around the blonde's lips.

"I dunno, un, whatever he wanted I guess." He shrugged casually. Sasori stood abruptly and walked out of the room without giving an explanation. Deidara sat up, and his mind began to clear slowly as he tried to think. "Oh shit, un!" He ran out the door. "Danna! Wait, un!" He pushed through the crowd, not caring who he hit, or what he caused them to spill in his apartment. When he finally saw Sasori he caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Danna, I'm sorry, un!" Sasori turned and glared at Deidara.

"I told you Itachi was bad," he said coldly, but he didn't struggle against Deidara's grasp. Deidara looked down at a loss for words, he just stood there clutching Sasori's wrist for dear life. Sasori kept glaring at the blonde. "What'd he do?" he demanded.

"Just, un...just a little kissing, un...That's all, un." Deidara was shaky and his speech impediment became more noticeable.

"Just kissing?" Sasori kept glaring at Deidara. "And were you aware?"

"Not really, un...I mean, un..." He stumbled a little as someone pushed past them. "I could feel it of course, but my body wasn't listening to my mind, un, I mean, un, I know that's physically impossible, un, and that every move is an act of the mind, un, but I couldn't stop it, un, and I'm sorry!" He took a deep breath after having said that with out stopping to breathe. Sasori sighed, his expression softening, he let Deidara squeeze the dear life out of his arm. It was the prosthetic one anyway, so it wasn't like it hurt.

"Itachi better not do that again, or else..." Sasori trailed off, thinking of a wide variety of ways to torture Itachi. Deidara smiled lightly.

"I don't think I'm gonna be drinking that much that fast any more, un." The 'Uns' finally slowed down.

"Good." Sasori said, scanning the room for any sign of Itachi. He couldn't see the raven haired teenager, so he started walking back to the couch, gently dragging Deidara along with him. Deidara followed obediently, he had no intention of disobeying Sasori at this point. When they sat, he rested his head on Sasori's chest.

"I love you Danna, un." He wondered if it could be heard over the Music. Sasori looked down at Deidara, he didn't know if he could trust the blonde at the moment, so he just pretended he didn't hear him. At this point Tobi bounced happily over to them both. Lovely, another Uchiha.

"SEEEENNNNNPAAAAIIIS!!" He said, collapsing onto them both. "Senpais, Tobi are hasing fun hehehe!" Sasori sniggered at Tobi's failed attempt to talk. Deidara looked up at Tobi.

"But remember Tobi, un, alcohol is only for single people." He made a fake smile.

"Yessss Senpaiii!!." Tobi stood up, fell down, and stood back up. "Senpai," He whispered in Deidara's ear. "Senpai Tobi needs to ask you something," He glanced around. "In private."

"Okay, un...?" Deidara stood up, prepared to follow Tobi. "Danna, I'll be right back, Tobi needs to speak to me, un." Concern flooded his voice. Sasori nodded, and Tobi bounced happily down the hall towards the end of it. Deidara followed trying to keep up. When they reached the end, Tobi turned to Deidara, a serious look suddenly applied to his face.

"Deidara-senpai, Tobi needs to tell you something, even though he knows that he is late, and is stupid for doing so anyways."

"What is it Tobi, un?" Deidara tilted his head in confusion.

"Deidara-senpai... Tobi..." He gently pushed Deidara up against the wall. "Tobi loves you, Senpai, and he has for a long time now, and even though he knows that Senpai is with Sasori-senpai now, Tobi really wants to do this-" He leaned forward and kissed Deidara gently. Deidara flailed his arms frantically and pushed Tobi back.

"No, No, No, un, I mean, uh, Tobi, I..." He turned around and hit his head on the wall "I'm sorry I can't be with you Tobi, un." He said in monotone. A crash was suddenly heard, it sounded like someone had dropped a glass at the other end of the hall. Deidara looked up at Tobi then over down the hall. There stood Sasori, his face a mask of anger, his hands by his side, his glass smashed on the floor. Composing himself, he suddenly strode over to both of them, and stared at them both, his eyes full of anger but other than that his face looked blank. He was scary when he was angry. "Tobi," his voice was laced with venom, "you can have him. He's simply a two-timer. Or, I guess, a three-timer." He turned to Deidara. "Deidara, we're through, please don't talk to me in school again." he turned and began leaving. Deidara's eyes stung with tears, but he would not allow them to fall. His pride wouldn't let him go after Sasori, so he dropped down to his knees in disbelief.

"Tobi, leave, now, un." He stated flatly, hiding all of his emotions. Tobi blinked a couple times, before realizing what had just occured.

"Oh, Kami, Deidara-senpai, I'm sorry I-"

"Now." Nodding, Tobi walking out to the rest of the party. He told Obito he was going home, and he left, luckily for him heading in the opposite direction out of the apartment from Sasori.

Deidara slowly stood, and made his way to his room, where he collapsed on the bed, and let all of his tears fall freely. "Dannaaaa..." He whined out between sobs.

Sasori was walking home in the freezing snow, he had left his jacket at Deidara's, too angry to remember it, so he was walking through the city in an, albeit long sleeved, thin shirt. As he kept walking back toward his apartment complex he noticed a bar on the other side of the street. After a bit of contemplating he sighed, deciding to go in. Maybe he could drink his feelings away.

Inside the bar, a man with a pale face, black hair and yellow eyes, downed shots of Baileys waiting for whatever may come along. He stared around the bar, taking in the atmosphere, dim lights, and soft music. It was thoroughly relaxing.

Sasori sat down at the bar and ordered whatever the strongest thing they had, and was relieved when they didn't ID him. The bartender seemed nice enough. "Drinkin' your sorrows away?" Bartenders seemed to always know these things.

"Yeah," Sasori answered, gulping down his drink.

"Could tell. Girl problems?"

"Boy problems," Sasori corrected him.

"Oh, I see. What happened?"

"He's a two-timing sonofabitch, that's what happened!" He growled. The bartender sighed.

"Tsk tsk," he poured Sasori another glass of the stuff. "Well, I won't bother you about it, then," he said. Sasori nodded and downed his drink. The pale man took notice of Sasori and made his way to his side.

"Sssasori-Ssan..." He seemed to hiss when he spoke. "What are you doing here? I believe you are far under the legal age." His hiss had become a purr.

"Shut up, Oro-sensei." Sasori growled. "It is nothing of your concern." He downed the glass the bartender had refilled.

"Why yes it issss...I could make sure that some authority figure findss out what you're up to..." He teased, taking another shot.

"As could I," Sasori retorted, speaking of the computer teacher's pedophilia.

"I believe there is a deal that could be made here..." Orochimaru purred, brushing some bright crimson hair from Sasori's face. Sasori's head quickly turned to look at Orochimaru.

"What are you proposing?"

"What are you asssssuming that I am propossssing?" His voice reverted back to a hiss, but remained as seductive as ever.

"I do not assume, Oro-sensei, I make an educated guess by basing it on past experiences. And the last time you proposed something..." Sasori trailed off, unable to look into Orochimaru's eyes any more.

"Is that a yes?" Orochimaru lowered his face closer to Sasori's. Sasori looked up at Orochimaru.

"Sure, let's go with that." Orochimaru chuckled evilly before forcing his lips on Sasori's and shoving his tongue into his student's mouth, demanding complete control. He explored Sasori's mouth, savoring the taste. Sasori felt his teacher's long tongue in his mouth, he allowed Orochimaru to dominate him before pulling back suddenly. "Perhaps we should take this elsewhere?"

"Yessss, yes we should." The snake-like man thought for a moment. "Where shall we go?"

"Hell if I know, there's an alleyway 5 feet from the bar, we could do that, I really don't care." Sasori stood up, placing some money on the bar next to his empty glass and heading out the door, waiting for Orochimaru to follow.

"Worksss for me." Orochimaru told the bartender briefly to put his drinks on his tab, and he followed Sasori out. When they reached the alleyway, he quickly spun Sasori around and kissed him again, repeating the same procedure as he did previously.

"Mmm," Sasori moaned lightly into the kiss, he began lifting Orochimaru's shirt, not bothering to notice they were both being covered with falling snow. Orochimaru grinned and lifted the shirt over his head, moving to Sasori's neck where he bit down roughly, drawing a small amount of blood, and licking it up. Sasori whined in slight protest to the sharp feeling in his neck when Orochimaru bit down, but let the man continue. He wound his hand up in his teacher's long black hair.

Suddenly Sasori snapped back into sobriety, realizing what was going on he gasped. "S-stop..." he said. He suddenly wished he had never left Deidara's party, left his apartment. Left _him_. "Sensei this isn't right... we'll freeze to death if we keep going anyway..." He shivered.

"Fine, your loss." Orochimaru took his shirt and walked out of the alleyway, leaving Sasori to suffer, or whatever the hell he was gonna do. Sasori sighed, slumping down on the ground. He felt tears stinging his eyes. He lay down on the hard ground and let the snow cover him. He simply didn't care anymore.

Deidara laid on his bed, he was in the process of turning his sadness into anger. And there it was, he had found it. His self esteem, he knew it was hiding in him somewhere. "He's lucky he had me, even if only for a short time, un!" he screamed at no one in particular. "I deserve so much better, un!" He slumped back down on to his bed. "Or not." He realized how much he was lying to himself.

Sasori was cold. Really cold. But that's to be expected with 2 inches of snow on you, without any proper winter clothing on. Midnight was coming up, he suddenly decided he wasn't going to let himself go this easily, at least not right now. He forced himself up, his organic leg and arm were numb from the cold, as was his face and chest. Sucking up his pride, he began stumbling back in the direction he had come in, nearly falling over several times, partly from teh drinks and partly from the cold.

Deidara walked out into the living room, the party had generally dispersed. Now there was only Itachi, Obito, and Zetsu. All the others had left, and much to Deidara's surprise, the apartment wasn't all that messy.

"What did he do?" Itachi walked up looking rather concerned.

"Nothing, un." He pushed Itachi away. "Just let me be." He made his way to the kitchen, and collapsed onto the floor.

Sasori's arm and leg were both cold as ice and hot as fire at the same time, he knew frostbite was setting in. Still he forced himself on, hoping he'd remember where he was going when he got there. I mean, he knew where he was going, he just couldn't remember how to get there, what it looked like, wait, nevermind, he saw it now, and recognized it immediately. He limped his was up to the door, panting with exhaustion. New Years was about 2 minutes away. He rang the doorbell a few times.

Deidara stood up and ran to the kitchen to get the door. When he opened it he frowned. "Hello, Sasori, un."

"D-D-Deidara," Sasori shivered out, running a hand through his snow-covered red hair. "I'm s-s-s-orry-y... P-p-p-leas f-forgive m-me. I t-total-ly over-r-r-reacte-ed. I l-l-love you, D-D-D-Dei-k-kun." there was about 30 seconds left until New Years. Deidara stepped back gesturing for Sasori to come in. Sasori didn't move from his spot, not because he didn't want to, no, because he knew his arm and leg would be on fire if he stepped into the warm apartment. "T-t-t-t-take m-me back-ck-ck?" he begged.

"Yes, now get inside goddammit, un! Do you realize how much you're shivering?" Deidara grabbed Sasori's shoulders and pulled him.

Obito watched the whole thing unfold, as the final seconds came down he counted. "5," he watched Sasori's reaction. "4. 3."

Sasori looked into Deidara's eyes. "Really?"

"2"

Deidara sighed and kissed Sasori's lips passionately right as the New Year unfolded. (I know, cheesy, I couldn't help myself) And after the whole world stopped screaming he pulled away, "Yes!! Now get your ass in here, un!!" He pulled Sasori yet again, ignoring the fact that New Years had just happened. Sasori smiled and let himself be dragged into the apartment, despite the fact it felt more like he was being pulled into the sun. And as soon as he knew Deidara was holding him he let himself pass out in his arms.

Deidara noticed that Sasori had passed out, so he laid him on the couch gently, and, with no sexual meaning whatsoever, stripped him of his pants, to see how bad the frost bite was. After some careful persuading, Itachi used his medical skills to heal it up as well as he could. And Deidara quickly fell asleep on the living room floor, making sure that his Danna would be okay through the night.

Deidara's retarded cat with wings also made sure Sasori would be okay by making sure his face warmed up well, Sasori had been placed on the ball of fur's sleeping place any way, so the cat merely curled up on Sasori's face. The cat would later end up on top of Deidara after Sasori rolled in his sleep and sent the cat sprawling to the floor, around the same time Tobi was consulting his older brother about something...

* * *

_**MORE AUTHORS NOTES OF D00M**_

So, yeah, don't you guys feel lucky! Two updates in one day, wow. Remember- SasoDeiLover7 is the 18th reviewer, so I thank you, SasoDeiLover7. High-five!

Ahhhhhahaha But here's the thing; The next few chapters are mostly filler full of unneeded information about minor characters that may or may not come in handy later in the story. -- Don't worry, it's fairly interesting... Then it gets good again, though, I promise!!. Chapter 7'll go up next Tuesday

**REVIEW!! **Please. :3


	7. My Confrontation

_**AUTHORS NOTE OF D00M:**_

An AU fanfic written half by me, half by **Mandy Pants**

Chapter 6 has arrived.  
In this chapter, Hiruko meets Deidara, and is quitemad at Sasori, Deidara has a hangover, Sasori and Deidara meet Pein's son, and Sasori gets into his first confrontation with Itachi that ends in a physical fight. Chapter is mostly filler and (still) more character introduction.

**IMPORTANT!!  
**Today(July1) is my birthday! I wrote a Canon-universe SasoDei oneshot to cheer myself up, if you wanna check it out. I think it's pretty sexy.

In this chapter, I wrote the parts of Sasori, Hiruko, and Yahiko**  
Mandy Pants** wrote the parts of Deidara, Itachi, and Pein.

This fanfic is a yaoi fic, DeiSaso (Yeah, she uke-ized me -.-), with some ItaDei and TobiDei and several other background pairings including, but not limited to, SasuGaa, TemaShika, KonPein, and one-way SakuSasu.

Characters in this chapter (c) Kishimoto Masashi  
But I came up with the idea to make Hiruko and Sandaime real people :3

The location is Deidara's apartment and the School of the Arts in Rochester, New York.

* * *

It was early in the morning, just after 6:00am in fact, Sasori was asleep on the couch, Deidara on the floor next to him. Zetsu had gone home around 2:00am and Itachi later around 3:30am. Sasuke and Gaara were both grounded for a few weeks after being found in a back bedroom by Kankurou. Sasori was supposed to be back at his apartment by 2:00am, but he obviously was not.

RING!! Deidara's doorbell rang. After a minute it rang again. Sasori slowly sat up, not remembering where he was for a second. When the doorbell rang for third time Sasori slowly stood, mindful of the sleeping Deidara, and limped his way to the door. His leg still hurt.

After unlocking it, Sasori opened the door to see none other than his roommate standing there in the dark.

"Sasori!" Hiruko said, more relieved than angry. "Why didn't you come home last night? Do you have any idea how worried me and Sanny have been? Poor Sandaime is still looking for you. And where are your pants?" This last question confused Sasori until he looked down and saw that he was, in fact, not wearing any pants. He looked back up into the stern face of his roommate.

"I'll be right back," he said, stepping away from the door. He quickly walked over to Deidara and poked him. "Wake up Deidara." Hiruko had walked in and closed the door behind him, and he was giving the two younger teens a questioning look, mostly because of their attire. Sasori shook Deidara's shoulder. "Wake up ya blonde warugaki."

"Hnn...Danna, un?" Deidara fluttered his eyes open. "Don't shaakke mee, un...Dannnaa...my head hurts," he whined, making a failed attempt to sit up.

"Deidara where are my pants?" Sasori questioned. "And do you have any idea what my roommate must be thinking with both of us dressed the way we are?" Deidara's outfit consisted of a tuxedo jacket, a tie which had come undone, and verrrrryyyyyy tight black leather pants. And Sasori, of course, had no pants on. This definitely looked bad. Very bad. Not to mention the three or four empty sake bottles that were seated on the table.

"Over... there, un..." Deidara pointed behind the couch. "If he's just your roommate who cares, un... it's not like he's your mommy." Deidara rubbed his eyes groggily.

"You have no idea," Sasori said, walking behind the couch to retrieve his pants. "He might as well be." Deidara tried to laugh, but gave up and just smiled.

"That's rather sad Danna, un" He said rubbing his temples with his thumbs trying to make his headache go away. One of Hiruko's eyebrows raised at Deidara's title for Sasori.

"Danna, huh? Should I be investigating further into this, or do I not want to know?" Hiruko had called Sandaime on his cell phone and told him Sasori was safe. Deidara chose to ignore Sasori's roommate. It was odd the way he acted towards his Sasori...almost like a crush, since they really weren't related. His thoughts were cut short by shooting pain in his head. Hiruko shot a glance at the two younger teens. "I should have you two know that you're both going to school today," he said, "even if I have to carry you both out in my fat black stomache." His brushed a hand over the dreadlocks on the top of his head, freeing any snow that had caught onto it. Deidara was growing further frustrated with this person, who didn't even know him.

"Sasori maybe, un..." He glared daggers.

"Hey, yeah Hiruko, just 'cause I'm impervious to hangovers doesn't mean Deidara isn't," Sasori said,walking over to Hiruko and looking up at him. "And we have band today, he plays the loudest instrument there, too."

"You guys's fault for getting drunk in the first place."

"Hiruko c'mon. You remember when you were younger."

"Yeah, I do, I also remembered I went to school the day after, no matter if had a hangover or not. Where are your parents?" This question was directed at Deidara. Deidara sighed.

"Burning in hell, un," he retorted, his voice dripping with hatred, in place of the sadness that once existed when he was younger. "What's it to you?" He kept his eyes shut, he really was rather grumpy with a hangover. Both Hiruko and Sasori turned to Deidara, the same solemn expression on both their faces.

"Oh..." Hiruko cast his eyes downward, remembering when he had taken in Sasori as a younger brother when the redhead was only 3. Sasori walked over to Deidara and sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Don't pity me, un." Deidara's face softened for a moment. "Not like I miss 'em or anything." He clutched his head and winced. Sasori nodded, then stood and walked over to the couch where his jacket still rested and dug through the pockets.

"Aha!" he said, pulling out a bottle of painkillers. He walked over to Deidara and handed the bottle to him. "For your hangover," he said with a small smile. Deidara smiled and went to grab the bottle, but stopped abruptly.

"Danna...could you read me the dosage, un?...I don't think I can see stuff that tiny right now..." Sasori just opened the bottle and took out three of the pills and handed them to Deidara; There was no dosage on it.

"Thanks, un." Deidara downed them dry. "So you're going to school?" He sat up, taking off the tux jacket, trying to rid himself of the sweat covering his skin, forgetting that an over protective roommate was still there.

"Yes," Sasori said, glancing at Hiruko, who simply sighed. Sasori began absent-mindedly tossing the bottle of pills from hand to hand. Deidara stood up, wobbling quite a bit, on weak shaky legs.

"Then...you should...go, un?" He questioned, glancing at Hiruko, wanting desperately to give Sasori a quick kiss good-bye.

"Eh, I have time, it's only a bit after 6. It's still dark out." Sasori shrugged. "I wonder how many people who were at this party will be there... and I wonder what became of the fangirl that I told off, heh." Sasori suddenly shuddered at a though. The thought of Orochimaru. Of him and Sasori in the alley. That was something he would keep bottled up inside.

"What's wrong, un?" In his groggy state, Deidara somehow managed to catch that something was very wrong. Sasori blinked.

"N-... nothing." Sasori said, glancing at Hiruko, then back to Deidara, then down at his feet. Deidara grimaced.

"Something is... wrong, un." He tried desperately to read Sasori's eyes, despite the pain that concentration created.

"I'll tell you later," Sasori said quickly.

"Okay, un..." Deidara sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Do you know when everyone left, un?"

"How should I know? I passed out at midnight, remember?" Sasori said, walking over and sitting next to Deidara on the couch. Hiruko found a chair to sit in.

"Well...Um...Yeah, un..." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't remember anything at all from last night."

"Nothing at all?" Sasori questioned. "Not even when Itachi... or Tobi... or when I...?" He asked questions without giving the actual question. It was to hard to actually ask about it all.

"When you what, un?" Deidara leaned over towards Sasori, beginning to feel the affects of the painkillers. "And what about them?" Sasori shook his head.

"Never mind, Deidara," he said. "It doesn't matter."

"O...kay...Danna..." So many questions circled around Deidara's head, he wondered why Sasori was being so secretive, but then decided it was probably due to his roommate's presence.

"Ssssssoooo..." Hiruko started, "what's all this about 'Sasori-Danna'?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Respect, un." Deidara's voice was flat. "Wouldn't you say that Sasori deserves more respect than he is given in that hell hole school, un?" Hiruko nodded.

"I can imagine they give him hell now that we're not there." He glanced over at the two younger teens. "It's nice to know he has a friend like you though, Deidara."

"I'm sure, un..." Deidara said politely, but with a tinge of sarcasm. "So what are you...some kinda legal guardian, un?" He questioned raising his eyebrow questioning his motherliness.

"Yes, infact," Hiruko said, a bit of pride in his tone. "I raised him like a brother. Then Sandaime came into the picture and we became a little group of outcasts. When me and Sanny graduated I worried about Sasori's well being, he acts tough, but he's just a softy inside..." Sasori growled at this. Hiruko laughed. "But anyways, I'm glad he found someone like you. He really needs someone looking over him at that school." Deidara sighed, relived, happy to know that being legal family, there could be no love interest.

"So...Uh...How was the party Danna, un?" Sasori blinked.

"Umm well... It was good as far as I know." Sasori tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean 'as far as you know', un?" Deidara leaned on Sasori curiously.

"Well, umm." He really didn't want to go over this, especially knowing if he mentioned he left on his own in the middle of the night he would get in big trouble with Hiruko. Deidara nuzzled Sasori's neck gently.

"Unnn?"

Sasori chuckled nervously. "H- Hiruko.. Isn't it about time for me to be getting to school?"

Deidara frowned and whispered so Hiruko wouldn't hear, "I love you, un." Before moving away from Sasori allowing him to go. Hiruko glanced at the clock before getting up and stretching.

"I'll wait outside. Hurry up. And if Deidara decides to come too he can. Somehow I feel as though you'll need protection today." He walked out the door, closing it behind him, with no idea how right he really was.

Sasori smiled and turned to Deidara. "I love you too," he said, capturing Deidara's lips with his own. Then he got up off the couch and grabbed his jacket, putting the bottle of pills back into the pocket, and pulling it on. Deidara thought for a moment.

"I'll go too, un..." Sasori smiled a little.

"You might wanna put on some clothes first."

"Oh, yeah, un..." Deidara grabbed a shirt which he distinctly recognized to be Itachi's off of the floor, and pulled it over his head. "Kami, he's muscular, un..." He mumbled to himself, situating himself in the shirt which was obviously too big. Sasori glared at the shirt.

"This is your house. Just go to your room and get something."

"Nah, we can go, un," he smiled. "I like his clothes, they don't make fans squeal, they're nice and baggy." He made a gesture to the door. Sasori grumbled and walked towards the door, waiting for Deidara once he got to it. Deidara followed, his exhaustion catching up with him, he yawned very audibly, staring up at the sky, thinking about Sasori, and what might've went on the previous night.

"So, you two," Hiruko started as they walked along the sidewalk towards the school, "what is the relationship between you two?" Deidara blushed a little and looked at Sasori, unsure of whether he was supposed to say or not.

Sasori looked directly into Hiruko's eyes and stated flatly, "What do you want to believe the relationship status between us to be?" Deidara continued to look at Sasori, he wanted no part of this, what if Hiruko didn't know Sasori was gay? That could cause trouble, he always hated being around guardians during a relationship. Hiruko just stared blankly at Sasori. Damn this kid.

"Just tell me, gaki." Deidara looked up at Hiruko, he had been lost in thought and that was a name that he had been referred to a few times, so it caught his attention. Sasori grinned at Deidara, before turning back to Hiruko.

"There, now look, Hiru, you got the poor gaki confused."

"Don't try to change the subject."

"Oh look a distraction." Sarcasm.

"Not falling for it."

"Damn." Also sarcasm.

"So you two going out?"

"Maybe."

"Yes or no?"

"_Maybe_." Hiruko grabbed the collar of Sasori's jacket and lifted him off the ground so they were eye-to-eye. "Perhaps."

"Goddamn you exasperate me, kid." He set Sasori back down as they reached the school. Deidara tugged on Sasori's sleeve a little bit.

"Hmm?" Sasori turned to Deidara. Deidara smiled meekly, and intertwined his fingers in Sasori's. Sasori smiled back slightly, leading Deidara towards the door to the school. Then, after a bit of thought, he turned back to Hiruko and called, "Yes!" before pulling Deidara into the school, and soon after a deep kiss just inside the front doors. Deidara smiled into the kiss, and giggled a bit when the people around them were disgusted, calling them fags, homos, all the usuals. But Deidara found it funny. Because they would never understand, nor would they ever feel, the pure electricity Sasori sent shivering up his spine, he became overwhelmed with pure joy.

Just when they thought nothing could ruin the moment going on, not even the people around them, a small redhead walked up to the two and, removing an earbud from a pierced ear, pulled on Sasori's jacket sleeve. When Sasori didn't acknowledge him, he spoke up. "Hey, your name Sasori?" The boy questioned. Sasori sighed and broke the kiss and turned to look at the boy. He had to do a double take when the kid in front of them looked almost exactly like a miniaturized Pein.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Otousan sent me to get you." Now Sasori understood.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Yahiko. I'm in 8th grade, whatsit to ya?"

"Nothing. Just wondering. What's Toumoku-sama want with me?"

"Both of you. He just said he needed to talk to you. Now I gotta get to class before I'm late. I'll see ya around."

"Kay then." Sasori offered a half-wave as Yahiko turned and ran off towards his class, stumbling slightly as he put the earbud back in his ear. Sasori turned to Deidara and shrugged. "Apparently Toumoku-sama needs us."

"Um...Okay, un..." Deidara shrugged and grabbed Sasori's hand gently, waiting for his boyfriend to lock their fingers together. "I wonder what about..."

"Me too," Sasori said, intertwining his and Deidara's fingers, "but we shall not keep him waiting. I hate making people wait." He began leading Deidara towards the stairs, wincing when he heard the first bell ring. Great. Now they were officially keeping Pein waiting. He sighed and took the stairs two by two, making sure Deidara was not tripping and falling at the same time. Luckily Pein's class was on the second floor. He opened the door. "Pein-sama?" He called in. "You wanted to see us?" Deidara stumbled in after Sasori, tripping on the flat floor, and falling onto a row of desks. Sasori chuckled at Deidara. "Klutz," he said, before walking over to Deidara and hugging him around the waist. "So, Pein-sama, why did-" Sasori cut himself off when he saw Itachi standing with Pein. "I see. It's about last night isn't it?" Deidara stood up and brushed himself off.

"Why won't you tell me what happened Danna, un...?" He looked over to Itachi. "'Tachi, what did I do, un?"  
Itachi remained silent, but gave Deidara a reassuring look. The two knew each other well enough for Deidara to know that Itachi was signifying, 'You'll be fine, don't worry.'

Sasori glared daggers first at Itachi, then at Pein for dragging him up here first thing in the morning. "And now what's supposed to happen, huh?" He asked either Pein or Itachi, whichever chose they wanted to answer.

"I don't know. I just won't have some of my best writers fighting. You need to be able to help each other, so work it out, whatever it is," Pein said before turning to his desk. "Don't worry about time, I'll get you passes." Sasori walked over to the much taller Itachi.

"What do you want?" He said to the Uchiha. Itachi glanced back, to be sure that Pein-sensei was no longer paying attention, before leaning over towards Sasori.

"_My_ Deidara." He hissed. Sasori's eyes opened a little wider at the statement, and he was getting angry.

"What do you mean _your _Deidara? One, he's with me, and second," he raised his voice a little in anger, "he is not just some object for you to use and then throw away anyways, Itachi."

"I had him first Akasuna." Itachi smirked. "And, don't get me wrong, it hasn't been since the two of you have been going out, but before that, do you really think the sex stopped after the relationship?" He glanced over at Deidara, to make sure that he wasn't hearing this. Sasori tilted his head to the left, looking up at Itachi.

"You speak of him as if he is some sort of animal," Sasori pointed out, "As if you can own a human being." The corners of his mouth had turned up in a psychotic smile, no one had made him this mad in a while. He held up a hand. "I'll give you 5."

"Hmmm... Are you really going to behave this way in front of him...?" Itachi gestured over to Deidara. "After all, you remember what happened last time you made a remark about our friendship..."

"4" Sasori stated plainly.

"TOBI, UN!" Deidara sat up eagerly. "He kissed me! Is that what's wrong Danna, un?" Itachi smiled, pleased with himself.

"3," Sasori said, ignoring Deidara. He'd get back to him on the matter of Tobi later. Deidara stood up, confused, and touched Sasori's shoulder gently.

"Danna, un...?" Sasori completely ignored Deidara, continuing to stare at Itachi.

"2," He said, completely unaware of the world around him.

"Okay do you want a bagel, I think you need a bagel, let's go to the cafeteria and get a bagel," Pein grabbed Deidara's arm and rushed him out of the room.

"Sasori." Itachi's voice was calm. "I don't want to hurt Deidara, I don't want to have to kill someone he cares about."

"1." Sasori brought his arm back, getting ready to punch Itachi in the jaw. Itachi grabbed the collar of Sasori's shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"But don't think I won't kill you." Sasori was slightly faltered by being shoved against the wall, he tried to get Itachi to let go but it was in vain. He stared at Itachi.

"Try," he said in monotone. Itachi sighed deeply and smirked.

"I don't think that would be wise of me in this setting..." He did an emo hair flip with his long bangs. "Although, perhaps I could comfort my Deidara, when he is startled by the sight of your mangled body... hn." In one swift, smooth motion Sasori reached his hand into the deep pocket of his jacket and yanked out a can of Axe and a lighter, lit the lighter and pressed down on the nozzle of the Axe, sending a cascade of fire spewing at Itachi. Itachi backed away at just the correct moment, unphazed by Sasori's attempt. "I can just see it. 'Oh no, Danna, un! What happened to him?'" He mocked Deidara's voice casually before making his way behind Pein's desk and pulling out a can of bug spray, and pulling a lighter from his pocket. "Hmmm...More fire and the smoke alarm will go off..." He tossed the bug spray to the side, and put the lighter back in his pocket. He looked at Sasori, questioning the stupidity in his eagerness to fight.

"Now, what happened, I thought you were going to have to kill me?" Sasori mocked. He put the stuff back into his pocket and tried to push past Itachi towards the door.

"I can...I might. I'm just going to do so in a way that will not get me arrested, and taken away from MY Dei-kun." He smirked. Sasori stopped and turned back to Itachi.

"Try," he said again, before continuing towards the door. "Try you manipulative bastard. I'd like to see you try."

"I reiterate: not here." His expression was still calm and uncaring. "Tsk tsk, watch your mouth Akasuna. You seem very frustrated."

"Watch my mouth?" Sasori called over his shoulder as he reached the door. "If you continue talking about Deidara as if he was your property, I would recommend you watch your _back_," he said before disappearing out the door into the empty halls and started off towards his first class.

"Deidara _is _my property," Itachi called quietly after Sasori, as he saw Deidara and Pein coming back down the hall, a small amount of cream cheese smeared on the corner of Deidara's lips.

As Sasori passed under one of the digital clocks on the ceiling he thought '_Too late to get there now'_ and he was right, for as soon as he thought that the bell to end 1st period sounded. He immediately changed course and started walking down to band with a sigh. Deidara heard the bell and made his way down to band as well, catching up to Sasori in the hall.

"Hey Danna, what was that about, un?"

"Stay away from Itachi, Deidara," Sasori said flatly.

"What, un?"

"Stay. Away. From. Itachi." Sasori said again. "Stay away from that manipulative bastard."

"Danna, un." He put a hand on Sasori's shoulder. "But...he's one of my best friends, why, un?" Sasori sighed.

"Deidara, do you know of the way he speaks of you? As if you were his property. As if you were some item for him to use. He refers to you as his." Sasori stopped and thrust he hand sideways, punching the wall to their left with a harsh and sickening CRACK! "You still don't remember last night do you?"

"Well, I know Tobi kissed me, un, but I don't see what that has to do with Itachi..." He was growing mildly infuriated with Sasori's accusations.

"You were drunk. He was not. He took you into your bedroom. He was kissing you, making out with you, you were drunk, I understand you didn't exactly know what was happening, but he was not, he knew everything he was doing. You should know, if it wasn't for me walking in he would've taken advantage of you." Sasori was downright infuriated now.

"Oh, un..." Deidara shrunk down, no longer understanding exactly what was going on. "I ...I'm sorry Danna, un..." He slowed his pace and walked about 3 feet behind Sasori.

"Deidara stay away from Itachi, please. He's not safe. And stay far away if him and me get into a fight. I don't want you there when it happens," Sasori said softly.

"No, un." Deidara said with flat concern.

"'No', what?" Sasori asked, turning to face Deidara.

"No, I won't go far away if you get into a fight, un." His face became less stern. "I will be there to help you."

"Hmm. I'd think you'd have helped Itachi?"

"Well, um...If what you're saying that he did is true, un..."

"Deidara I wouldn't lie to you," Sasori said. "That would be the most idiotic thing I could ever do. But the most idiotic thing you could ever do is trust Itachi. He is not to be trusted, he is a bastard, he only wants to own you. From what he says, the only reason he hasn't thrown you aside like a discarded candy wrapper is that he enjoys the sex with you. Which better not still be going on, by the way."

"It's not Danna, un..." He said meekly, referring to the sex with Itachi. They reached the band door, and Deidara knew they would be going to separate sections so he grabbed Sasori into a hug. Sasori hugged back and looked up at Deidara, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips before breaking apart from him and walking through the door and going to sit in the woodwinds section.

* * *

_**MORE AUTHORS NOTES OF D00M**_

Hey, Pein has a son! Hi, Yahiko! My friend is my Sir Leader-sama, so since in this fic Pein is the writing teacher, I'm basing Yahiko of of Zach-sama. It will become more apparent as he appears more, and he's gonna turn out to be a pretty good friend of Sasori's (shuts up before I say anything more).

Oh, also, when Sasori and Itachi are fighting, I sorta based Sasori's attack off of something my other friend does; He always has a lighter and can of Axe, even though he doesn't actually wear the stuff. Likewise to Sasori. He smells good without anything.

Gomenasai for the filler-ness of this chapter. The next actually has an important part in the story's plot, I promise!

**REVIEW!! **Please. :3 Or it'll kill my drive to update. (Wants 23 reviews before I update again.)


	8. My Filler

_**AUTHORS NOTE OF D00M:**_

An AU fanfic written half by me, half by **Mandy Pants**

Chapter 8 has arrived early, because I have over 23 reviews, and because I'm feeling very generous today.

**WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETE AND UTTER FILLER**  
In this chapter, there is much annoying filler action of d00m. But the filler has to go in because, as filler, it needs to fill in space. And there is space between chapter 7 and chapter 9 that need to filled, and if I had combined chapters 8 and 9 the chapter would be long and hold way too much information, thus making it a full chapter, and not a filler. But that is what chapter 8 is, a filler. It holds filler information such as Sasori and Yahiko play clarinet, and what Sasori and Deidara are when it comes to seme or uke. Because this chapter is filler, it holds no real part of the story, and actually repeats earlier bits, because it is useless filler, and is only used to fill in space. Because that is what a filler does, it fills in space, so says me, Saso-jo-jo.

**IMPORTANT!!  
**I'm going out-of-state for a while, so I won't be able to update regularly,seeings as I won't have use of my computer. I should be home sometime next week, though, so you won't be stuck with this awful filler chapter for much longer than usual.  
Bbbbuuuuuuuuttttttttt, if you wanna read a nice SasoDei lemon, I wrote an IU oneshot called Happy Birthday, Sasori in hopes it might maybe make up for this horrid espionage of a filler chapter?

In this chapter, I wrote the parts of Sasori, Yahiko, Tobi, and Random Hall Monitor of d00m**  
Mandy Pants** wrote the parts of Deidara, Zetsu, Tayuya, Itachi, and Pein.

This fanfic is a yaoi fic, DeiSaso (Yeah, she uke-ized me -.-), with some ItaDei and TobiDei and several other background pairings including, but not limited to, SasuGaa, TemaShika, KonPein, and one-way SakuSasu.

Characters in this chapter (c) Kishimoto Masashi  
Random Hall Monitor of d00m (c) me  
Mojo-jo-jo, used in this AN, is (c) to whoever made the PowerPuff Girls...

The location is the School of the Arts in Rochester, New York.

* * *

Sasori played the clarinet. Deidara went to the band teacher's desk and took the Timpani mallets. The teacher had stashed them away because people would steal them if they were left in the percussion section. He made his way up the risers and stood at his 4 large drums and began to tune using the metronome which he carried in his pocket. Sasori sighed, remembering he didn't have his clarinet today because of his idiotic acts the night before, and looked around a bit. The teacher would be furious with him, he was the best clarinetist in the band, taught personally by Pein when he was younger. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and sighed.

The teacher eyed Deidara who had been playing louder than necessary to tune and writing notes in his music, because he couldn't sight read well enough. "Deidara. You'll be on crash cymbals today," the teacher called across the room. Deidara's jaw dropped. Those timpani were his babies, and he was not to be taken away from them.

"What, un?!" He yelled looking at the rest of the percussion section. "You think any of them could play this part better than me, un!?" he pointed at the others.

"No, I just think someone else should get a chance to learn," the teacher retorted. Deidara moved to the cymbals muttering obscenities. Looking around the room Sasori noticed a new clarinet player seated a few chairs to his right.

"Ya... hiko?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Akasuna."

"Should've guessed you'd play clarinet."

"Yeah," Yahiko said with a frown. "Otosan made me."

"Aww, c'mon, clarinet isn't that bad."

"You wanna play it?" Yahiko said, holding out his clarinet. "I haven't used it yet."

"No, Yahiko, you gotta play it," Sasori said, a small smile dancing on his lips. Yahiko pouted.

"Fine. But when I play it sounds like the feral cry of a retarded Mexican Sasquatch."

Deidara grabbed the cymbals, which made his arms ache immediately. He looked at the music and raised his hand. "Yes Deidara?"

"Are you serious, un? All I have to do is three crashes through this whole song, un?"

"Yes, Deidara."

"Bulllll shit, un." He was rather lucky that their teacher didn't mind swearing. As Sasori tried to help Yahiko with finger placement he happened to notice Itachi wander into class late. He growled under his breath as the raven-haired teen walked over to Deidara.

"Like this?" Yahiko blew into the clarinet and a soft sound came out.

"Mhm," Sasori said, not really listening anymore.

When Itachi had reached Deidara he smiled, not his usual evil Uchiha smile, but a friendly one. Deidara broke into a cold sweat, trying to keep in mind what Sasori had said. "Good morning Deidara, how are you?" Itachi asked.

"Um... good, un... you should go tune, class is gonna start soon, un." He ridded himself of the Uchiha as quickly as possible. Itachi walked to the instrument room casually looking for his guitar.

"Tayuya-sensei, I forgot my clarinet today, I didn't have time to get it from home this morning, I was at someone else's house. What should I do?" Sasori asked.

"Read through your music and finger your notes Sasori." Meanwhile Deidara was aching to smash the teachers head with the heavy cymbals. Zetsu, who was now playing the timpani, tuned the drum that was supposed to be on E to a G, so Deidara walked over put down the cymbals and smacked him.

"Are you trying to ruin the reputation of my babies, un!!" He finished the tuning himself.

"Tayuya-sensei, I have not my music either," Sasori said.

"Then... Umm... Do you know how to play any other instrument?"

"Despite the fact that I do, I have not those instruments, nor the music for them either," Sasori stated matter-of-factly.

"What can you play?!" Tayuya was at the point of yelling at him. "I will let you borrow something form the school!!"

"Would you like me to list them, or simply throw one out at random?" Sasori asked with a cocky grin.

"Throw one out at random" she said blankly.

"Ummm." Sasori looked around the room. "Piano."

"Go! Go play!" She threw a music folder at him, which flew only inches past his head and over Yahiko's to hit some random person.

"Yes'm," Sasori said, standing and picking up the music folder from the floor and walking over to the piano and sitting down at it. He then patiently waited for what pieces they would be playing today.

Just as class was about to start Tobi walked in, still wearing his orange swirly mask, having not found the goggles under his bed yet, and walked over to Tayuya. "Tobi wants to be in band!" He said, a big smile on his face. "How does Tobi be in band?"

"You audition." She looked around at the large amount of hangover ridden teens who had apparently been at Deidara's party. "You will audition now."

"Hai, Sensei!... umm. How does Tobi audition?"

"What do you play?"

"Tobi plays guitar."

"Do you have a guitar or will you be renting one?"

"Tobi has one!" Tobi said, pulling a random guitar out of nowhere.

"Play any song that you know." Tobi thought for a short moment before smiling and playing 'Smoke on the Water'. Tayuya listened intently.

"Okay, what else can you play?"

"Ummmmm" Tobi thought. "Oh oh!" Tobi once again played 'Smoke on the Water'.

"What else can you play?" She said again, slightly agitated. After a short while Tobi played 'Smoke on the Water' again, but at half speed. "What else can you play?" She asked yet again. Tobi smiled and played 'Smoke on the Water' for a fourth time, twice as fast. "Tobi Uchiha, do you know something other than 'Smoke on the Water'?!"

"Hai, hai, Sensei, Tobi renamed it, Tobi calls it 'The Tobi Song'!" Tobi smiled furiously, playing 'Smoke on the-' I mean, 'The Tobi Song'. Tayuya's lips twitched into a manic smile and she pointed to the back towards Itachi.

"Just have Itachi teach you."

"Hai, Sensei!" Tobi said happily, before bounding to the back to stand next to Itachi. Itachi flicked his masked forehead.

"You're such a fool." Sasori sighed, getting slightly agitated by all the waiting, his hands started boredly playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, movement 1, his mind sort of hoping no one was actually listening. Tayuya glanced over before having some random kid pass out the music.

"We will be playing this: Fantasy on a Fanfare," She looked at the clock. "But unfortunately we've wasted our whole class and you may pack up your instruments to leave." Despite being told to leave, Sasori sat in front of the piano for the full time it would take to finish the first movement, even sitting 2 minutes past the bell, much to agitation of Tayuya. Yahiko, too, had stayed, to listen to Sasori's playing. Sasori wondered if anyone else had stayed to listen. Deidara sat in the percussion section, with his eyes closed peacefully, listening to Sasori's beautiful song. As Sasori finished the first movement he stood, stretched, and headed for the door as if nothing had just happened. Yahiko gawked at Sasori.

"Where'd you learn to play that?" The 8th grade redhead asked. "Especially without the music in front of you."

"I learned and play by ear." Sasori called back, in a tone that made it sound like no big deal.

"Wow," Yahiko said under his breath before forcing himself up and out the door. Deidara still sat there, replaying the song in his head, Tayuya glaring at him angrily. Tobi had stayed as well, and was now shaking Deidara violently.

"Wasn't that pretty, Deidara-senpai?" He said happily. Deidara looked up at him.

"Yeah, it was, un..." He stood and made his way to the door, hoping he could still catch up with Sasori.

"You like it?" Sasori asked as Deidara passed him, he was still right outside the room, leaning against the wall.

"Mhm, un." It had left Deidara in some what of a daze. "You're amazing Danna, un." Sasori smiled lightly.

"Thanks," he said, walking up to Deidara. "Well, we're late for class," He said right before the bell rang.

"Yup... Y'think if we go to Pein's class and tell him we've suffered extreme emotional pain, un, that he'll let us stay there?"

"Have we suffered extreme emotional pain, Deidara?"

"Well...not extreme, un... but my best friend did betray me..." He looked down sheepishly.

"One cannot be betrayed by someone who was never really their ally in the first place, Deidara," Sasori said, kissing Deidara lightly.

"But he was, Sasori, un..." He slumped down onto the floor. "He used to be... there for me... and he really cared, un... I know he did." Sasori looked down at Deidara.

"Deidara, I'm sorry.." He said.

"For what, un...?" he looked up at Sasori with a look that could be mistaken easily for innocence.

"Somehow I feel as though your knowing me has hurt you and Itachi's relationship, thus hurting your feelings in some way."

"No...I don't know...Yeah it hurts, un... and Yeah, you told me... but... what would have happened if you hadn't, un? I would be his toy 'til we graduate. And I would never have had the will to tell him 'no' with out you, un." He looked back down feeling incredibly weak. Sasori kneeled down next to Deidara, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder, then simply putting both arms around him and hugging him.

"I love you Deidara," he whispered.

"I love you too, Sasori, un." Deidara hugged back, willing himself to never let go.

"Ahem," a hall monitor cleared his throat above them, trying to get their attention. "C'mon kids, go to class." Sasori shot a death glare at the man.

"My friend is having a mental breakdown of sorts, leave us alone." The hall monitor did not leave them alone, in fact he told them if they didn't 'scurry off to class' that he would have to bring the Hokage down here to talk to them. Deidara stood up silently and grabbed Sasori's hand.

"Let's just go...to class, un" He sighed. Sasori nodded his head, still glaring at the hall monitor, before following Deidara to wherever they were really going.

They went to Pein's class. Luckily he wasn't teaching this period, and they sat down. He just looked at them then returned to the papers he was grading.

"So, you're gonna be okay, right, Deidara?" Sasori asked quietly.

"Yeah, un." He smiled reassuringly. Deidara stared obliviously ahead, lost in thought, forgetting that Sasori was even there. Sasori rested his chin on his palms, not knowing exactly what he should do for the time being. He decided he'd start mentally preparing for that fight he knew he and Itachi were eventually gonna get into. He went over every single possible variation of the fight in his mind, eventually laying his head on the desk and trying to fight off sleep. Deidara finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"So... what did you do, un... when you... walked in on Itachi... and I, un?" Deidara asked from out of the blue. Sasori blinked.

"Hmm? Uh... I... umm..." He tried to remember the details of the night before. Deidara tilted his head, interested in what Sasori did. Remembering a little, Sasori said, "I tried to make you come back out to the rest of the party with me, but when you refused I got Itachi to leave. Then umm... then I asked you what was happening, and you replied with 'whatever Itachi wanted' I think, so then I tried to leave the party in a rage, but you wouldn't let me go. Then the incident with Tobi happened..." Sasori trailed off, not wanting to go into detail the rash actions he took after witnessing this event.

"What did you do after that, un..." Deidara pushed for information.

"Well, um..." Sasori sighed, "I got mad. Really mad. I... I told Tobi he could have you, and I.. I broke up with you, and left." Deidara looked away.

"Oh." Sasori swallowed audibly, he did not want to tell Deidara how he ended up coming back to him. But he decided he had to.

"After that I went to a bar. I had a few drinks. Orochimaru-sensei happened to be there..." He trailed off, his memory getting slightly fuzzy, but still remembering what had happened.

Deidara still refused to look back, but decided that he would ask, "So we're not... un?"

"You didn't let me finish," Sasori said carefully. "Me and Orochimaru talked for a while and... one thing led to another... we ended up outside in an alleyway. We were drunk. And suddenly I felt like I was doing the same thing to you with Orochimaru as you did to me, albeit on accident, with Itachi. I stopped it before anything could really happen," Sasori assured Deidara, "and he left me there to freeze. Which I almost did."

"Finished, un?" Deidara stared at the clock wanting desperately to leave this room.

"No," Sasori said, barely a whisper. "After a while, I decided I couldn't let myself go that way. I got up- painfully, mind you,- and walked back to your apartment, just as painfully. When I got there you answered, and you didn't seem pleased to see me. I told you I was wrong. I apologized to you. I asked you- no, I begged you to take me back."

"Oh, un..." Deidara said in monotone. "and I...?"

"You said yes." Sasori smiled. "You kissed me, and pulled me inside. And then I passed out in your arms." Deidara's features softened.

"So I betrayed you, you had your revenge, you almost died, you came back, and we got back together, un?" he made an attempt to clarify.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm sorry Danna, un... It's all my fault then..."

"Not in the least," Sasori said, matter-of-factly.

"How is it not, un?"

"It's those damn Uchihas." Sasori said. "More Itachi than Tobi."

"I'm the one who trusted them, un, I'm the one who apparently complied with Itachi's every demand." He said clutching his temples.

"Not your fault. You were drunk. And Tobi... well, he was a good boy about it. He knew he couldn't have you, and I totally overreacted when he kissed you. But Itachi... he knew he could use you, and he took the chance, he just didn't expect me to stop it. It's all Itachi."

"I suppose, un..." Deidara had still not looked into Sasori's eyes since they began talking about this.

"Hey Deidara?"

"Hnn?" Deidara still refused to look up.

"You don't remember our first kiss, do you?" Deidara blushed and averted his eyes further.

"I'm sorry, un." Sasori chuckled.

"It's okay, Deidara," he said, placing a hand on Deidara's cheek. Deidara leaned into Sasori's comfortably warm touch. Sasori's hand moved up to the top of Deidara''s head and he began playing with the blonde locks.

"I'm really stupid, ne?"

"You are?" Sasori said with a smile.

"Mhmmm, un." Deidara leaned onto Sasori. "I have a really weird question for you..."

"Okay?" Sasori said, still petting Deidara's hair.

"Uke or seme, un?"

"What?!"

"Are you an uke or a seme, un?" Sasori blushed.

"Where'd that question come from... And how do I know?"

"Well..." Deidara thought for a moment, completely ignoring the redhead's first inquiry. "Think of your wildest fantasy..." he waited for Sasori to get something in his head. "Got one, un?" Sasori thought for a moment, every second his blush deepening.

"Uhh... I um..." He looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, in that fantasy, what role do you play, bottom or top, un?"

Sasori continued blushing, and he stuttered out, "W-well.. um... in that fantasy... I um... I'm chained to a wall..." He swallowed nervously.

"Ukkeee, unnn" Deidara purred. "You're an uke." Sasori frowned.

"Hmph." He wasn't one to be on the bottom of anything.

"That's... perfect, un." Deidara smiled. Sasori blinked.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm a seme, un." He said plainly.

"Hmm. I'd have thought Itachi to have been the seme." Sasori thought about Itachi's manipulative personality.

"Well... I kinda... suppressed my natural actions with him, un," Deidara smiled meekly. Sasori was still pouting about being dubbed uke, he wasn't one to lay back and take anything. "You don't wanna be an uke do you, un?" Deidara questioned with a grin.

Sasori grumbled to himself, first things like, "No," or "I never lay back or take anything," and eventually sighing, and saying, "I guess I wouldn't mind."

"I could make you enjoy it, un," Deidara smiled seductively. Pein looked up from his work.

"Not on my floor you won't!" Deidara burst into uncontrollable laughter. Sasori, too, couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"That's not what I meant Sensei, just go back to your work, un!" Pein turned back to his work, and sighed with a small smile, mumbling something along the lines of 'Kids will be kids'. Sasori quieted his laughter down a bit, and found his hand moving towards, then up Deidara's upper leg. Deidara shivered slightly. "Danna, un...?"

"Hmm?" Sasori said, removing his hand, a small grin on his face.

"What were you doing, un?" Deidara's voice was slightly shaky.

"Seeing what you would do."

"Well Danna... there's a difference between what I did and I what I wanted to do, un," He whispered in a seductive voice.

"And what did you want to do?" Sasori whispered back.

"Push you onto the ground, un, tear off your clothes, and..." he trailed off leaving the rest up to Sasori's imagination. Sasori blushed lightly.

"And so soon after we were told not to, eh?"

"That's why I didn't, un." Deidara leaned in and rubbed his nose affectionately against Sasori's. Sasori smiled and closed his eyes and kissed Deidara. Deidara kissed back eagerly. A few moments later the kiss was broken by the annoying ring of the bell. "Should we go to class, un?" Deidara asked. Despite being the seme, he was completely obliged to any of his uke's wishes. Sasori shrugged.

"Sure," he said, standing with a sigh and stretching his limbs. "You feel better about Itachi now?"

"Yeah, un." Deidara responded quietly. To be honest, he had completely forgotten until that moment. Sasori quickly placed a kiss on Deidara's lips before grabbing the blonde's hand and leading him out the door, waving to Pein as they left. Pein looked up and waved before returning to his work. Deidara followed Sasori obediently.

* * *

_**MORE AUTHORS NOTES OF D00M**_

Gomen, gomen, gomen! Many chracters are OOC, and I thought this chapter actually held meaning somewhere in it. All we got was a couple laughs from Tobi and Pein. Hides from the fans of this fic Please don't kill me! If you let me live, the next chapter is very juicy and action-packed, and things pick up again! Please, after the next chapter is put up, erase all memory of this filler ever existing from your minds!

Gomenasai for the filler-ness of this chapter!! The next actually has an important part in the story's plot, this time I _actually_ mean it!!

**REVIEW!! **Please. :3 Or you'll be stuck with this filler for much longer than you should.


	9. His Fight

_**AUTHORS NOTE OF D00M:**_

An AU fanfic written half by me, half by **Mandy Pants**

Chapter 9 has arrived early in celebration of the fact this story now has the most reviews out of all my stories!  
In chapter 9, Sasori and Deidara learn about each other's pasts because of a poem in their English class (Which is actually a poem we had to write about in our English classes earlier this year). More trouble with Itachi in this chapter, I know some of you were missing him.

**IMPORTANT!!  
**Warning- This chapter is very angsty. We're finally off the fillers, like I promised.**  
**

In this chapter, I wrote the parts of Sasori, Fangirl with a ponytail, Sakon, and Ukon**  
Mandy Pants** wrote the parts of Deidara, Itachi, and Random fangirls.

This fanfic is a yaoi fic, DeiSaso (Yeah, she uke-ized me -.-), with some ItaDei and TobiDei and several other background pairings including, but not limited to, SasuGaa, TemaShika, KonPein, and one-way SakuSasu.

Characters in this chapter (c) Kishimoto Masashi  
Poem (c) Rochester City School District  
Pitbull mentioned during fight (c) to my family (May she rest in peace)

The location is the School of the Arts in Rochester, New York.

* * *

Once the two got to Sakon and Ukon's class Sasori sighed. He watched as several fangirls came up and surrounded Deidara, pushing the short redhead out of the way. He growled at them. Deidara searched through his mind for something that might make them go away. "I'm really a woman," he said confidently. They continued to swarm."Senseiiii, un," He said pleadingly. A fangirl pounced on him anxiously.

"Nuuuuuu you can't be a woman!! Then you wouldn't be able to marry me, and sstufff!!" He tried to push her off, but alas, she had taken hold of his hair. Sasori sighed, then began growling. He grabbed the ponytail of the girl directly in front of him and pulled hard, sending her stumbling away.

"Hey, ya jerk, who do you think you are?" Sasori ignored the girl, and forced his way through the crowd. When he got to Deidara he found a fangirl trying to kiss him, and he angrily tried to drag her off of him. When they had finally cleared off for class Deidara collapsed into his desk

"I hate my life, un." He said exasperated. "Thank you Danna, un." Sasori was still growling at the fangirls in the surrounding seats. Deidara sighed and kicked Sasori in the leg gently "Lovee youuu, un." Sasori stopped growling at people and turned to Deidara.

"Love you too," he said with a smile, kissing him gently on the lips. Deidara smiled and fangirls raged angrily. He set his head down on the desk. Sasori sighed and rested his chin on the desk, ignoring how painful it was for his neck. He didn't pay any attention to the teachers, but he did catch some things they said, something about the book they were reading and a test on Thursday. 'Pfft whatever,' Sasori thought.

The class moved on to poetry and Deidara listened intently. One of the poems caught his attention, although he only noticed one line. "...and worst all, I shall only being able to half hold my love close to me..." It was a poem about a man losing his arm. No one else there would understand why he related to it, but he clutched his left arm carefully, feeling the prosthetic skin. That part of poem caught Sasori's attention as well, as he looked down at his right arm, scowling at it. Just the mere thought of it brought so many emotions; Anger, Hatred, Regret, Sadness. He let his head down onto the desk with a loud thud. Deidara looked over. "Sori-Danna! You okay, un?" he questioned, slightly concerned.

"Mhm," Sasori replied uncaringly.

"You seem...odd, un..."

"I'm fine, Deidara."

"Okay, un." Deidara continued to listen. The poem was apparently written by someone who fought in some American war. He wondered if he would ever do something brave like that. Sasori was too lost in thought to really pay attention. '_Ridiculous_,' the redhead thought.

Deidara's hand shot up when a question was asked. "Yes," Ukon said, "Deidara?" Sakon finished.

"I know...Um...he was saying, un...that he will never be able to hold his lover as closely again, un, he has lost the ability to truly show his care, and so he feels empty, like this person, un, his lover, should have someone with more of a capability to hold, and protect them, un." He said all of this in one breathe.

"Good, Deidara," Ukon said. Sasori raised his hand. "Okay, Sasori," Sakon said, "How do you take it?"

"I take it two ways. The way Deidara put it is one, and that is completely true, but one could also see it in a mental sense. Although it may be that the man who wrote this lost his arm, and was speaking in a physical sense, another may take it as, since the war had scathed them so much, that they will never be able to hold as great a deal of caring for their lover. They may only be half there, still consumed by the horrors that befell them in the war. And what makes it worse for this person, is that he probably had to go through both hardships, both the physically and mentally scarring ones, and thought he was just putting his lover through a torture just being with them."

"Okay then." Ukon said, "Interesting way to put it," Sakon said. Deidara looked at Sasori sadly. People weren't known to speak so deeply unless they felt what they were speaking about. Sasori stared ahead with a vacant expression on his face. He sighed, shuddered, and laid his head his desk. Deidara looked away, and played with his hair before looking back down at the book, erasing what he had doodled, which happened to be a bomb being dropped on Itachi.

Sasori shuddered again before raising his hand and asking if he could be excused from class. Sakon and Ukon gave him a questioning look, then allowed it. Sasori slowly made his way out of the class and once he was outside he slumped against a wall before sliding down it and sitting on the ground, holding all his memories, and all the emotion that came with them, in.

Deidara raised his hand quietly, bouncing slightly in his seat. "Hmm?" Sakon looked over at Deidara. "What?"

"May I go the bathroom, un?" He asked sweetly as possible.

"Make it quick," Ukon said. Deidara nodded and grabbed the pass at the door before walking out and peeking down the halls, until he noticed Sasori sitting there. He slumped down next to him and embraced him tightly. Sasori gasped lightly when he felt Deidara hug him. "Deidara..." He breathed out, a small smile playing on his lips. Deidara just continued to hold him. Sasori buried his face in Deidara's hair, breathing in his scent.

"Why'd you follow me out here, Dei?" He asked kindly.

"Looked like something was wrong, un..." Deidara whispered. Sasori nodded.

"Thanks, Dei."

"Mhhmmmm" Deidara responded cheerily. "Would it be too much trouble to tell me exactly what is wrong, un?" He asked Innocently. Sasori sighed, them smiled lightly.

"Remember that first day, in the bathroom, when I saw your eye, and then I showed you my body?"

"Mhmm, un." Deidara listened intently.

"Well, that poem in class, it made me think about my body, and all the weird stuff on it, and how I got it. It made me think of things I promised myself I'd try never to think of again."

"Oh..well..." Deidara lifted the long sleeve of his- actually Itachi's- shirt to reveal the spot where his shoulder connected with his prosthetic limb "You've gotta be proud of what you've got, un, after all...I love every part of you, un..." Sasori stared at Deidara's prosthetic limb, before grabbing Deidara's hand with that of his own prosthetic right arm. He then grabbed Deidara's other hand. He intertwined their fingers. Then he smiled.

"I love you too, Deidara. Everything about you." Deidara smiled warmly, and gently kissed Sasori.

"Y'see? No need for sadness, un." Sasori nodded.

"Umm... So... how'd you... How'd it happen for you?" He asked.

"Fight...Um, un...well...more of 'Kidnapping'...stabbed...amputation...um, un..." Deidara attempted to put together a sentence but failed miserably. Sasori blinked at Deidara.

"I got mine when I was only an infant. My parents got into a car accident. I was in the back. I don't remember it at all, of course, but I had to get my right arm and left leg amputated, and I was actually almost decapitated in the accident. It fucked up my heart too. Both literally and metaphorically."

"Oh..." Deidara was hit with a sudden guilt for ever feeling like anything in his life had been bad.

"So, try again, how did your's happen?" Sasori said with a smile.

"Well..Uh...there was this guy, un...that um...like...I guess, un kidnapped me...and there ended up being a knife fight, un...and I happened to be there and, un, they tried to kill me...It's nothing compared to what happened to you." He pulled his sleeve back down over the joint.

"How old were you?"

"Eight, un." He said with no hesitation or thought.

"So what happened?" Sasori asked after a bit of thought. "Afterwards, I mean," he clarified.

"What do you mean...afterwards, un? I was sent to a hospital of course."

"I mean, family wise. What did your parents-..." he stopped himself, remembering that Deidara's parents were dead, but not knowing when they had died. He didn't want to hurt Deidara.

"Oh! Heh!" Deidara laughed awkwardly "I was put in front of a police line,un, and the guy got convicted and sentenced, so his friends went after me,un. I wasn't home, and so they killed my parents." His face didn't show a hint of sadness or anger.

"Wow... I'm... I'm sorry, Deidara..."

"I don't care, un. I never really liked my parents all that much anyway, un." he laughed quietly to himself.

"Oh." Sasori thought about all the years he had gone without parents. "I don't know what it's like to have parents. I grew up for a while with Chiyo-baa, but other than that all I've ever really had was Hiruko and Sandaime."

"It's not really all that great, un. Er, well, I dunno, my parents were, un, an odd case..." He trailed off not too sure what to say at that point. Sasori shrugged.

"Should we go back to class?" he asked.

"Yeah, un...we may wanna go at separate times though, un, I'll go first." Deidara stood and walked in casually laying the pass back down on the teacher's desk. Sasori stood and walked in a few minutes later, taking his seat next to Deidara. Deidara looked up at the clock to see that the bell would be ringing momentarily.

"So," Sasori said quietly, "What're we gonna do about Itachi next period. And lunch, too."

"I'm gonna talk to him...You stay away Danna, un...He won't listen if you say that I am yours, but he will listen if I say it, un," he said blowing some hair out of his face. Sasori shook his head.

"No. Don't tell him you're mine. 'Cause you're not mine. You don't belong to anyone," Sasori said. "You're more than just a puppet on a wire."

"But I am, un. Danna...I want to give you every part of me. I want to be yours, un. I want to be your puppet." He looked over with eyes that held a mix of sadness and emptiness. Sasori blinked at Deidara, thinking of the puppet that he was actually in the midst of carving in his art classes, then smirked.

"I thought it was the seme who owned the uke."

"You could speak in the terms of a generic Yaoi manga or you could just say that a Sasori owns a Deidara, un." Deidara stuck out his tongue at Sasori playfully.

"But, seriously, Deidara, don't tell him that you are mine. Then he'll be even less apt to let us be."

"Why, un?" Deidara questioned, perplexed.

"Because, I already explained to him that one human being cannot own another. If you tell him that I own you, then he will never leave us alone."

"Okay, fine, un." Deidara sighed. "But I stand by what I said, don't get involved, I'll do this, un." Sasori nodded.

"Okay." The bell rang loudly through the school and Deidara stood apprehensively. Sasori stood as well, and began walking towards their study hall class. Deidara followed quietly, not looking forward to speaking to Itachi.

Deidara walked into study hall, and much to his dismay, Itachi was already there, so he strolled over confidently. "Good afternoon Itachi, un." Itachi smiled up at Deidara slyly.

"Why, good afternoon, Dei-kun." Itachi's look made Deidara instantly lose his confidence.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about something, un..."

"Yess, Dei-kun?" Itachi purred. Deidara turned his head so he wouldn't have to look at Itachi's eyes

"I...Um...think...That...you should, uh, respect what I have with Sasori-Danna, un, because..." He trailed off so he could rearrange his thoughts. Itachi frowned.

"What has Sasori told you, Dei-kun?"

"Uh..um...he told me...Wh-what you did last night, un..."

"What did he tell you I did? I can assure you that everything he told you is a lie." Itachi hoped his charm would win out.

"Well he told me...that you...we made out, and, un...that if he hadn't shown up..." He trailed off unsure of how to word this. Itachi decided a white lie was better that completely denying it.

"Yes, we did do that. But I thought you knew? I could've sworn you wanted it just as bad as I did."

"What would make you think that, un?" Deidara questioned, wondering who he should believe.

"Well, you didn't seem to be fighting it. In fact, you looked as though you wanted more of it."

"Sasori said I was drunk, un..."

"Well, I've always known you to be a very good drunk, I didn't think that small amount of sake could get you that drunk. I thought you were totally aware. Had I not have thought that you wanted it as bad as I did, I never would've gone that far with you."

"Okay, un." Deidara smiled. "I...I guess It was my fault after all...Let's not tell Sori though, kay, un ?" He giggled and gave Itachi a friendly hug. Itachi smirked, triumphant. As he brought his hands up to hug Deidara back, his hands 'accidentally' brushed over the blonde's ass. Deidara didn't even notice and he smiled at Itachi again. "Thanks 'Tachi, un. I gotta go back to my normal seat." He waved and went back to the desk next to Sasori.

"So," Sasori said, placing IT down the desk, "how'd it go?"

"Good, everything is worked out now, un!" Deidara beamed with accomplishment.

"So he'll leave us alone, then?"

"Mhm, un, but him and I are still friends." Deidara's smile only grew more. Sasori's eye twitched.

"You mean after he tried to take advantage of you like that?!"

"It's fine, Sori, un. It won't happen again." He reassured his Danna.

"But-" Sasori sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"Danna...That's okay with you, un, right?" Deidara asked concerned.

"Whatever, okay?" Sasori said.

"Danna..." Deidara gave up and dropped his head onto his desk making a loud noise. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid. You can't be friends with Itachi okay? You twat! Can't you see it's tearing you away from your Danna. Kyaaa what is wrong with you!_' the alternate personality inside his head screamed at him.

"I bet one of us ends up hurt from it, though," Sasori said matter-of-factly, picking IT back up and continuing to read.

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara lifted his head and looked at Sasori questioningly.

"I just have this feeling," Sasori explained vaguely.

"Danna...I...You're asking me to let go of my best friend, un... I just can't do that, un..." Deidara put one of his hands gently on Sasori's. "And I'll make sure that it doesn't hurt you."

Sasori cast a sidelong glance at Deidara. "Mph," was all he gave as a response.

"You're angry with me, ne?" Deidara looked down at his desk, withdrawing his hand. This time Sasori didn't even honor Deidara with a reply. "Thought so, un" Deidara sighed and laid down his head. "I'm sorry Danna, un." Still Sasori remained silent. He couldn't wait until the school day ended.

-End of day, front of school-

Sasori walked straight out of school when the bell let out, not even bothering to say goodbye to Deidara. He had skipped his 8th period computer class, not wanting to deal with Orochimaru. He walked out the door and turned left, starting home. Itachi followed silently until they were a few blocks away and moved silently in front of Sasori. "Hello Akasuna." He chuckled. Sasori looked angrily up at Itachi.

"Hello, stupid bastard." Itachi flipped his hair.

"Really, I'm stupid, I thought you had to be unintelligent to be stupid?" He brushed off the subject. "But anyway... how could you lie to poor Dei-kun?"

"I lied to him...?" Sasori asked angrily. "You lied to him!"

"You told him that he was drunk, and that I was taking advantage of him," Itachi leaned against a random tree casually, "when he had only had a bit of sake, and was absolutely _begging_ for more." Sasori's fists clenched.

"You lie!" Sasori yelled. "And he was drunk, any one will get drunk after drinking that much of Kankurou's special reserve so fast."

"Deidara doesn't react like that to alcohol. He clearly wanted it," Itachi mildly bent the truth.

"Shut up you liar!" Sasori threw a punch at Itachi's face. Itachi dodged it and punched Sasori in the face.

"You just must not have been good enough, Akasuna," he said what he believed to be true, disregarding whatever Deidara's true opinion may be. Sasori stumbled backwards and fell from the force of Itachi's punch. He immediately jumped back up and lunged at Itachi, pulling from his pocket the first sharp-ish thing he found, which happened to be a pen, and tried to stab the Uchiha with it. Itachi grabbed his wrist and twisted it backwards. "You're not doing him any good, you're just holding him back from the pleasure that he clearly wants." Sasori yelped in pain as Itachi broke the wrist of his real arm, he clutched it with his prosthetic one. He growled at Itachi. He stood up and punched at the Uchiha again, this time with his prosthetic arm. This one hit Itachi, but without the force he wanted. The Uchiha kneed Sasori in the stomach.

"Ugh," Sasori grunted, spitting up a small amount of blood. He held his stomache before lunging at Itachi again, this time trying to get him with his teeth. Once Akasuna Sasori bit something, it was like trying to pry a pit bull from it (possibly from the fact he'd grown up around Hiruko's old pitbull). Itachi shuddered, but then chuckled.

"Deidara bites harder," He lied, only wanting to say it to make the sexual reference. Sasori growled, biting down harder into Itachi's arm, piercing the flesh. "Nnnn." Itachi shook his arm trying to get Sasori off. "Let go of me you gaki." He grabbed Sasori's hair with his other hand and pulled. "You're a very dirty fighter, Akasuna." The strain on his hair only made Sasori bite down harder, still growling. "Face it. Deidara wants me more than he wants you, you're only making him unhappy." Sasori was growing angrier and angrier at Itachi, he started punching blindly at the taller teen with both his prosthetic arm and his real arm, despite the broken wrist. Itachi grabbed the broken wrist and began twisting it. "Let go of me." Sasori screamed into Itachi's arm in agony, but kept his grip. Itachi twisted harder. "Let me go!" He repeated. Sasori finally let go, screaming in pain. Itachi continued to twist his wrist, enjoying the screams of agony.

"Ahh!" Sasori continued screaming, trying to tug his wrist from Itachi's grasp, but that only made it hurt more. Itachi twisted harder still.

"Who does Deidara belong to, Akasuna?"

"Not you!" Sasori screamed out in pain, tugging again, grimacing and trying to stop screaming.

"Wrong!" He bent the arm behind Sasori's back, and twisted it further. "Deidara is, was, and always will be, my property, don't forget it." He dropped Sasori's arm and let him fall to the ground.

"No, he is not!" Sasori yelled. "Deidara will never belong to you, me, or anyone!" Itachi grabbed Sasori by the collar of his shirt, and punched him in the face, in silence. Sasori smirked. "'Cause that worked so well," he said sarcastically, bringing his leg up to kick the taller teen. Itachi dodged the kick.

"You're not even real...of course you can't satisfy Deidara," Itachi turned Sasori's strength against him. Sasori gasped. How did Itachi know?

"Deidara's not completely real, either, Uchiha. But you will never understand it."

"That arm of his, you mean?" Itachi chuckled "That doesn't matter, what would he need his arm for?" Sasori smiled sadly.

"'...and the worst part of having only one arm, is only being able to half hold of the one you love...'," Sasori quoted the poem from earlier. He didn't expect Itachi to really understand the relevance of it in their current situation, but whatever.

"He holds me just fine." Itachi chuckled, once again raising Sasori by his collar, and punching him in the stomach, hearing the cracking of ribs. Sasori winced at the feeling of his ribs snapping, but he smiled through it.

"Did you not hear me?" he asked. "Only being able to hold half of the one you _love_. Baka."

"Love isn't real." Itachi punched Sasori in the same spot yet again. Sasori tilted his head, seemingly unphazed by the second punch.

"I used to think that," He said to the Uchiha, a thoughtful look on his face. "Then I met Deidara." Itachi was taken slightly aback by this.

"How could that gaki teach anyone about love? He's just as manipulative, if not more, than I am." Itachi lied aggressively.

"Now I know for a fact that you're lying. That's one of the stupidest things I've heard all day."

"Really? It is? But isn't it the most innocent looking people who are the biggest bastards?" He retorted angrily. "He's using you now Sasori. If you were smart you'd back away."

"Unfortunately for you, Itachi, Deidara doesn't just look innocent. He kinda is." Sasori yawned, as if this entire fight was getting to be very boring. "Not quite as innocent as Tobi. But he does have some purity. I know that much." Itachi punched Sasori in the stomach again, and dropped him onto the ground.

"Keep telling yourself that." Was the last thing he said before walking off. Sasori smirked lightly before awkwardly standing.

"Well, that was fun," He said sarcastically to himself, before dusting himself off with his right hand and starting his walk home again.

* * *

_**MORE AUTHORS NOTES OF D00M**_

See, I told you this chapter would be important. And if you thought that fight was bad, just wait 'til chapter 10...  
If you're wondering(you're not), I had a pitbull while growing up. Her name was Roxy, but she's dead now. But because I grew up with her I fight with my teeth sometimes. Also, she hated fireworks. That's irrelevant, but I just thought you should know that my dog shared my views on art.

Hmm... Tobi's not mentioned in there anywhere... let's say he went home early.

**REVIEW!! **Please. :3 Because the next chapter is very dramatic!


	10. My Big ScrewUp

_**AUTHORS NOTE OF D00M:**_

An AU fanfic written half by me, half by **Mandy Pants**

Chapter 10 is here.  
In chapter 10, Sakura gets involved. You might remember from earlier in the story she's pissed because Sasuke's going out with Gaara? Well, she gets her revenge!! And for the next week or so, you guys are all going to absolutely hate me and **Mandy Pants**'s guts!!

**IMPORTANT!!  
**Me and **Mandy Pants **are both currently out of town, so updating will be slightly slower than usual. We have finally FINALLY made at least shallow amends and will begin writing this wondrous fanfic again (the chapters I've been posting have been sitting in my computer since last December)... as soon as we get back from out-of-state. So after this, the next update won't be coming until next Thursday (Thursday, 17 July, 2008). Gomen for that.

**Also**, prepare for sudden crossovers during the Hospital scenes. Any doctor who isn't from Naruto is officially (c) Bill Lawrence.

In this chapter, I wrote the parts of Sasori, Tsunade, Jackass Police, and Dark-Haired nurse(who will eventually be named)**  
Mandy Pants** wrote the parts of Deidara and Sakura

This fanfic is a yaoi fic, DeiSaso, with some ItaDei and TobiDei and several other background pairings including, but not limited to, TemaShika, KonPein, SasuGaa, and one-way SakuSasu(important in this chapter).

Characters in this chapter (c) Kishimoto Masashi  
Dark-Haired nurse (c) Bill Lawrence (Ohyes)  
Jackass Policeman (c) me

The location is A Random Street and the Shinsei Kokoro hospital (also (c) Bill Lawrence)

* * *

Sakura walked through the streets, unsure of where she was heading, until she caught the view of red hair in front of her. She ran ahead and grabbed Sasori's shoulder. "Sabaku y-" She stopped herself. "Wait, you're not Gaara." Sasori blinked at the pink haired girl who had so rashly gotten his attention.

"No, I'm not Gaara," he said.

"You look like him, you related? I'm gonna kill that little bastard!" She released Sasori's shoulder and clenched her hands into fists.

"Yeah, he's my cousin... Why are you gonna kill him?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He tricked my Sasuke into thinking that he might be gay!" She crossed her arms. "When it's obvious he belongs with me!" Sasori blinked at Sakura.

"Your... Sasuke? How many people today am I going to have to speak with about this?!" Sasori laid his head in his hand, exasperated.

"What?" She questioned him. Sasori lifted his head.

"One cannot own another human being. Especially when the other human being already wants to be owned by someone else." Sasori sighed. "Sasuke was not tricked, he simply is. He was born gay. It just so happened that Gaara wanted to be with him, and so I spoke to Sasuke about it. Turned out Sasuke liked Gaara too. I told Gaara, and they talked about it. And now they're together."

"So..." She thought for a moment. "You're the one who helped that kid steal away my Sasuke." She disregarded his statement about ownership

"No. I'm the one who helped that kid get together with Sasuke. Never helped him steal anyone's anything." She grabbed him by his hair.

"So It's your fault?" Her voice rose angrily with each word. Sasori reached up with his prosthetic hand and grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Oi! Let me go, ikeike!"

"No!" She pulled his hair harder. "It's your fault I'm not with Sasuke-kun!" She pulled his head down and kneed him in the stomach. Sasori grunted as Sakura's knee connected with his gut. Why did this fight seem familiar? Oh, right. 'Cause he was just in one like this 5 minutes ago.

"No. It's the fact that Sasuke likes Gaara that you're not with him," he pointed out.

"Shut up kid." She pulled up his head to look him in the eye. "Sasuke is not gay." Sasori sighed.

"It's kinda apparent he is, so why don't you pull your head out of your delusional world and back into our real one. You're as bad as Itachi."

"Itachi is a god!" She pulled his head back. "He, on the other hand, is gay, and I know I can't be with him, but Sasuke is not." She punched him in the face.

"I would recommend you don't do that. I can't feel it anyway, all you'll do is hurt your hand." Sasori shook his head. "And Itachi is far from a god. More like a demon, infact." He stated all this with a wave of his hand. She clenched her fists tighter.

"How dare you insult Itachi-sama!" She kicked him right in the groin, displaying her distinct ability to fight dirty with no regret.

"Kuso!" Sasori tried to keel over, but Sakura's grip on his hair was too tight. "What the fuck?!" He let out as a raspy breath. He punched at Sakura. She dodged him quickly.

"I never said I fight fair."

"I realize that," Sasori said, slightly sarcastically. He growled at her lightly. "Let me go."

"Why would I do that? You fucked up my love life!" She kicked him again, enjoying his anguish.

"Goddamnit!" Sasori yelled. "LET GO! I understand the fight with Itachi, but now I'm fighting over OTHER people's love life? What the fuck!" Sasori tried to pull away again. She let him go and stared down at him hatefully. Sasori returned her glare.

"What could you possibly fight with Itachi over? I doubt he even knows you exist..."

"Deidara." Sasori said plainly. "We're fighting over Deidara. He claims Deidara is his, and I say Deidara belongs to no one but himself." Sasori pointed to his left arm. "He broke it in our fight, which only just happened about 5 minutes ago, thank you." She smirked.

"And of course Itachi won, and will now take that 'Deidara' kid as his own?" She assumed.

"He may have won the fight, but he will never have Deidara as his own." Sasori shook his bangs out of his eyes.

"He could have anyone he wanted, kid, give up, Deidara is as good as gone to you." She smiled and brushed her hair off of her shoulder.

"No, he isn't. And stop calling me a kid you stupid girl." Sasori turned to leave.

"Face it, Kid, you're never getting Deidara back..." She smirked, brushing the hair out of her face, and went the other way, to resume hunting down Gaara. Sasori growled, turned, and pounced, tackling Sakura to the ground and punching her in the face.

"Don't say that, you ikeike!" She pushed him off and climbed onto him, resting her knee in his stomach.

"You baka. He's gone."

"Itachi will never have him, as long as I'm still alive and kicking." Sasori glared up at Sakura.

"I suggest you shut up, or I'll have to test you on that." She dug her knee further into his stomach. Sasori grunted.

"I'm simply telling the truth," He said in one raspy breath. "Itachi will simply never have him as long as I'm alive."

"Seems like you're contradicting yourself..." She smirked. "What if he wants Itachi more than you? You're saying that as if you would not allow him to be with Itachi, even if that would make him happy, as if you own him, I thought people couldn't own each other kid." Sasori growled loudly. This girl was annoying him to no end.

"If Deidara wants Itachi more, he can go to him, I'm not gonna stop him, but if Itachi tries to force Deidara to be with him, well then we have a problem here. You see, unlike Itachi, I actually care for Deidara. The only one Itachi cares for is himself. The same way the only one you care for is yourself."

"What? I care for Sasuke! And why would Itachi want him if he doesn't care for him?!" She got distracted by their conversation and lightened the pressure in Sasori's stomach.

"You don't care about Sasuke's feelings. You merely want him for yourself, despite however way he might feel toward it. And as for Itachi; well, he said it himself, he just wants Deidara for an easy lay." Sasori tried to push Sakura off of him. She was shorter than him, but she was heavy for a girl her size. She backed off slightly.

"I do care about Sasuke! I know he'll be happy with me! And anyway..." she brushed the hair out of her face, "don't you think it feels good for Deidara, hmm? Don't you think he enjoys it?" Sasori felt his stomache drop. Then he remembered something.

"Actually, according to Deidara, he'd far rather be on top. And as for Sasuke, well, I think he's pretty happy with Gaara. Far happier than anyone could be with a ikeike like you." She punched Sasori in the face angrily.

"Sasuke would be happier with me than with anyone!" Sasori sighed at Sakura.

"I though I told you I can't feel that. And I highly doubt anyone would be happy with you. You're far too possessive."

"You're not worth my energy..." She stood and brushed herself off and walked away. "I doubt Deidara even likes you."

"The same way Sasuke never liked you, and never will?" Sasori said with a smirk, standing. "In fact, I think even Ino has a better chance with him than you." She turned around and glared daggers at him.

"I dare you to say it again"

"Even Ino has a better chance with him than you. And that's saying a lot, considering he's gay, and she's far prettier and more feminine than you." She reached into her bag.

"Didn't think it would come to this kid, hell, I don't even know your name." She smirked and pulled out a switchblade. Sasori simply smiled wanly, and didn't move.

"It's Sasori." She walked over casually.

"Sorry Sasori, but I can't tolerate being insulted like that." She plunged the knife into his stomach forcefully.

"Nn..." Sasori grunted, and coughed up a bit of blood. He shrugged. He didn't make any attempt to pull away. "You were probably right about Deidara anyway. Probably does like Itachi more. No offense, though, I still think you'd have to go through a lot to get Sasuke and Gaara apart. He's pretty committed to him. But I'll let you in on a secret; if you're gonna try to kill Gaara, you might as well go ahead and try to kill Orochimaru-sensei too. You have no idea what that teacher has done to the boys in the school, me and Sasuke alike." She didn't bother to listen to him and plunged the knife into him again, this time higher in his stomach. "This is a waste of your time. Look, I'll tell you something; Sasuke isn't gay. He's bisexual. You still might have a chance. But I'd still go after Oro if I were you. He's trying to get at Sasuke too. In fact, most people are. You can find him at the Yopparatta Hebi at around 11 at night." Sasori felt clouded, and his sight was beginning to fog over. Sakura took in what he had said and pulled the knife back. Staring down at her hands, she came to the realization of what she had just done.

"Orochimaru-sensei won't lay a hand on Sasuke again, he'll be mine." She turned away from Sasori and put the knife in her pocket.

"Good luck," Sasori said sarcastically, before slumping to the ground, a pool of blood forming under him, dying the snow and ice a deep crimson. She walked off, wondering how she was going to fix this without getting sent to prison.

oOo

Deidara walked quickly through the snow, hoping to catch up with Sasori as quickly as possible. After about 10 minutes of walking he saw the patch of red snow a few yards ahead. He ran forward wondering who was hurt, until the red hair made it clear to him. "Danna, un..." He ran faster until he reached Sasori's side. He shook his lover violently, which is not the best thing to do in a situation like this. "Sasori, un... Sasori... Wake up!! What happened, un?!" Sasori felt himself being shaken, and could hear someone's voice, but found himself unable to respond. He felt cold. Very cold. He tried to speak, but it just came out as a quiet whimper. Deidara felt cold tears forming in his eyes. "Danna! Wake up, un! Tell me what happened! Danna, un!" He pulled out his cell phone. "Don't worry Danna, I'll make sure you're safe, un!" He dialed 911 and had an ambulance be sent to where they were. Sasori heard the sirens coming, and faintly felt himself hauled into the ambulance. He was soon at the hospital, being treated for all his broken bones, and the two stab wounds. The doctor walked out of the room where Sasori was, into the waiting room. She walked up to Deidara.

"Hello, young man. You're the one who found the boy in there, right?"

"Mhm, Mhm, un!" Deidara nodded frantically, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Do you know the patient?" The doctor asked calmly.

"Yes, un!" He responded frantically once again, his voice now shaking slightly. "Is he going to be okay, un?" The doctor smiled slightly.

"Yes. He should be okay, as long as he doesn't get too excited. He's going to have to stay here for a while, though. My name is Dr. Tsunade. The police are here as well, they need to ask you a few questions."

"You're sure, un?" His face lightened slightly.

"Mhm. He's lost some blood, but he should be able to recover. Now, about the police, they're in there, I'm going to go get them. They need to talk to you about the situation, okay?"

"Okay, un." Deidara sat back down, tapping his fingers nervously. He had always been one to be worried about everything. He wondered if this was his fault, and decided that somehow, it must be. Tsunade walked back into the room, and 2 police came out shortly after.

"Hello, young man, we are the police, and we need to talk to you about your friend in there." Police have a knack for pointing out the obvious in the worst situations. "Firstly, what is your name, his name, and you two's relationship?" Deidara thought for a moment about their relationship, and decided that they had never really broken up.

"My name is Iwa Deidara, un, his is Akasuna Sasori, un, and we are currently dating, un." He said in one breathe. The police man nodded and wrote the information down on a pad of paper.

"Okay. What happened just before you found him?"

"What do you mean, un?" He asked puzzled. It sounded as though they expected him to know how this happened. The policeman shook his head.

"Okay, you don't know. Do you know if he had any enemies?" Deidara's breathe halted in his throat.

"Y-yes, un." He lowered his head slightly.

"Do you know who they are?" He thought for a moment, than decided that he had to do what was best for Sasori.

"Uchiha Itachi, un." The police man wrote this down.

"Okay then. We'll have to talk to this Uchiha Itachi fellow. Thank you." With that, the police men left. Tsunade stuck her head out the door.

"Hey, Blondie," she called to Deidara. He looked up.

"Hn?" He scolded himself for answering to that soon after.

"He's awake and stable. You can see him for a bit if you want." Deidara stood quickly and walked inside.

"Thank you Doctor, un! Thank you!" He walked past her and peeked inside curiously, remembering that he and Sasori had been fighting "D-Danna, un...?" Sasori, who had been staring blankly at the ceiling, quickly turned his head to see Deidara.

"Hey," he said quietly, a small smile accompanying.

"Are you... uh... still... angry with me, un?" he asked, stepping inside timidly. Sasori closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, Deidara, I am not."

"You can go over there and talk to him, ya know," Tsunade said with a smirk. Deidara walked forward slightly.

"But I..." He sighed "was a bastard, un."

"He's been asking for you ever since he woke up, kid," Tsunade said, lightly pushing Deidara forward. Deidara stepped forward again.

"I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry, un." Sasori smiled.

"'S okay." He opened his eyes, and looked directly at Deidara. Deidara looked back at Tsunade and moved to Sasori's bedside and placed a hand on that of the smaller boy.

"How did this happen, un?" Sasori closed his eyes again. A war began to rage inside the mind of the small redhead.

'Should I tell him the truth? We just made up... would he believe me? Would he hate me?'

He motioned to his ribs and arm. "Itachi broke 5 ribs, my wrist, and elbow." He then motioned to the bandages around his midsection. "Sakura did the stabbing." Deidara fell silent and just stared at the wounds for a few minutes. "Sakura did it because we got into some stupid fight about Sasuke, Itachi, and you.. Itachi did it because of you. I feel as though I should feel lucky that Sakura's the one who tried to kill me. Had it been Itachi, I know I'd be dead by now." Deidara glanced at the chair near the bed and sat there, resting his head in his hands.

"I was right, un." Sasori glanced at Deidara.

"Right about what?"

"It all boils down to me, un. Because of my idiotic mistakes... you almost died." He closed his eyes fighting off the tears stinging his eyes.

"Actually, it was my fault I almost died. After all, it was Sakura who stabbed me. Although even that fight went that far because she was talking about you..." He thought for a moment. "Do you still trust Itachi?" he asked. Deidara shook his head from side to side, at a loss for words. "Good. I told you Itachi was bad news."

"Oh, I was shaking my head to say, un that, no, It was not your fault, un, but I doubt Itachi really had that kind of intention, he just has a bad temper, un." He raised his head to look at Sasori. Sasori stared at Deidara, one eyebrow raised.

"Deidara, he followed me home from the school. He started the fight, and when he got ahold of my wrist, he spent a good 5 minutes twisting it further and further, watching, hearing it break," Sasori's voice started to raise, "He was enjoying all the pain he was putting me through, he enjoyed my screams of agony, and enjoyed the sound of my bones breaking from his attacks."

"I...I doubt that, un...I mean...I'm not saying you're a liar, un... But maybe the endorphins your body was releasing put you in a daze, he's not like that, un." He stuttered out, approaching Sasori.

"Deidara, you..." Sasori was thoroughly enraged now. "You're so ignorant. You know that? How can you deny it when it's laying right in front of you?! How can you look at me, look at all the broken bones on my body, and say that 'he's not like that'?!" Sasori was shouting now, the doctors were watching him intently, worried. The heart monitor next to his bed was beeping rapidly.

"Sasori-Danna, un..." Deidara put his hand on Sasori's cheek. "You don't get it, un."

"What the fuck don't I get?!" Sasori yelled.

"That I can't turn my back on my friend, un." Deidara let the tears roll freely down his face. "Please stop yelling, un." Sasori growled loudly.

"You know what he said, Deidara?" He yelled even louder, "He said he only keeps you around 'cause you're a good fuck' !"

"Akasuna Sasori!" Tsunade yelled, quickly approaching the hospital bed, "Calm yourself! All this isn't good for your-" She was cut off. As if to prove the point she was making, the heart monitor next to Sasori's bed suddenly went flat, and the redhead fell down onto his bed. Tsunade ran over to the redhead, pushing Deidara out of the way. "He's crashing! Blondie, leave. Now." She began barking out orders to the other doctors in the room as Deidara was pulled out of the room by a dark-haired, seemingly foreign nurse.

"No!" Deidara fought off the nurse, and pulled the door open. There were doctors surrounding Sasori's bed, trying to get him back. Deidara was pulled out the door, and the door was locked, by the dark-haired nurse. Deidara tugged on the door. "No, un! Let me in!" He waved his limbs frantically. "He has to hear me say something, un!" He collapsed to the floor in a sobbing pile of Deidara.

After several frantic minutes Tsunade appeared in the door. "Blondie..." She said sadly. "He... We... we lost him."

* * *

_**MORE AUTHORS NOTES OF D00M**_

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I finally put in a shocking twist/cliffhanger!!  
Hmm... things got a little too canon in this chapter, though... Kukuku, you'll have to wait 'til the 17th to see what happens next.  
Hrm... to be nice, I might shorten it to the 16th if enough people can guess who the dark-haired nurse is. (Remember! She's (c) to Bill Lawrence.)

**REVIEW!! **Please. :3 Or else you'll be stuck with this awful, horrible cliffhanger for much longer!


	11. His Revival

_**AUTHORS NOTE OF D00M:**_

An AU fanfic written half by me, half by **Mandy Pants**

Chapter 11 is here!

**IMPORTANT!!  
**Some of you cried and complained over Sasori's passing. But honestly... it's only halfway through the fic, and if I'd have let Sasori die, 1: My ex would've killed me at the time, and 2: Well, then I'd have only Tobi to write out, and that would've been very annoying until about chapter 15. And don't ask why. I'm not telling yet.

**Also**, prepare for sudden crossovers during the Hospital scenes. Any doctor who isn't from Naruto is officially (c) Bill Lawrence.

In this chapter, I wrote the parts of Sasori, Tsunade, and Shizune**  
Mandy Pants** wrote the parts of Deidara, Itachi, and Doctor who killed another patient

This fanfic is a yaoi fic, DeiSaso, with some ItaDei and TobiDei and several other background pairings including, but not limited to, KonPein, SasuGaa, and one-way SakuSasu.

Characters in this chapter (c) Kishimoto Masashi  
Doctor who killed another patient (c) Bill Lawrence

The location is the Shinsei Kokoro hospital (also (c) Bill Lawrence)

* * *

"Let me -sob- go in, un." Tsunade nodded and moved from the door. Deidara stood up and walked in before collapsing next to the bed and stared up at Sasori. "I love you Sasori, un. I love you more than you ever knew. I always will, un. And... Kami, this is my fault." He took a deep breath. "Do you want me to join you, un? Do you want me to meet you in the afterlife, there will be no Itachi, no Sakura, un. Just us, should I come after you, un?" Deidara realized that he was just talking to himself and stopped. Tsunade looked at Deidara. It had been a long time since she felt so badly about losing a patient. She walked over to Deidara and placed a hand of his shoulder. He looked up at her wordlessly. Tsunade looked at Sasori's body, then back down at Deidara.

"I'm sorry, kid," she said. Deidara closed his eyes, and laid his head down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Danna, un." He looked back up at Sasori's peaceful face. Tsunade looked toward the door where a morgue technician would be in shortly to take the small boy away, when suddenly her legs went to jell-O.

Beep...beep...beep...

"What in the ...?" Her face turned back towards the bed. Deidara looked up.

"What, un?" She stared at the heart monitor. Sasori's heart had started up again.

"What the fuck did you do?" She looked at Deidara, her eyes shining slightly.

"What do you mean, un? What's happening?" Sasori's eyes fluttered open.

"It's Sasori," Tsunade said. "He's..." She couldn't manage another word, so she simply pointed at the dazed redhead. Deidara saw Sasori's open eyes, and stood up quickly, latching his lips onto Sasori's. Tsunade smiled as she watched Deidara kiss Sasori, as she heard the heart monitor speed up significantly. "Ya know, you shouldn't really.. ya know.. his heart... ah forget it." She felt she should make he presence scarce, and she quietly left the room to find whatever morgue technician was coming up to tell him to go find another corpse. Deidara lifted himself from Sasori in a desperate need for oxygen.

"I'm so sorry, un I'll never speak to Itachi again, I'll do anything you say, un, just please don't die!" He screamed frantically. Sasori found himself unable to speak, so he just smiled at Deidara. Finally he found his voice.

"Deidara I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, un? It's all my fault! I almost killed you, un! Then I killed you! Then you came back, un, and now I'm screaming, and I don't know what's going on, un, and Itachi hurt you, and, un, and..." He paused for air. "and... I... You should really hate me, un..." Sasori laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry I left you, even if it was only for a short time. I'm sorry I scared you. And I'm sorry about Itachi." He reached up and pulled Deidara down into another kiss. Deidara's cheeks flushed bright red, and he timidly avoided kissing back. Sasori pulled away for breath, and hugged Deidara tightly. "I love you, Deidara."

"I...I love you too Sasori, un." He hugged back gently.

"Deidara, will you do something for me?" Sasori asked quietly.

"Hmmm, un...?" Deidara answered apprehensively.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be here alone."

"Of course, un." Deidara stood up and sat in the chair near the bed. As he did, a random unnamed doctor peeked his head in.

"You have another visitor," he said quickly, before leaving after someone yelled that he had killed another patient. Itachi stepped into the room, and was taken slightly aback by Deidara's presence.

"Good afternoon, Deidara, and to you as well Sasori." Sasori glared at Itachi.

"What in all the 118 hells are you, of all people, doing here, Itachi?"

"I heard what happened, I wanted to see how you were doing, It's a shame that you were jumped, if I had been there I would have helped." He smirked. "Good thing Deidara was able to make sure you were safe." Sasori's eyes widened.

"Jumped?" He said. "You lying fuck."

"What?" Itachi looked surprised. Deidara stood up and touched Sasori's arm.

"Danna, calm down, un."

"Deidara," Sasori looked at his lover with pleading eyes. "Please. He's lying. He was the one who broke all my bones. In fact, if I had wanted to, I would have simply walked away from Sakura. She didn't make any attempt to make me stay after a while. I was the one who kept pressing her further and further until she stabbed me. But Itachi wouldn't let me go. He held me back. After a while I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me. He broke my arm, and my ribs, and... and..." Sasori seemed on the verge of tears.

"I..." Deidara glanced at Itachi then back at Sasori. "I believe you, un." Itachi looked hurt.

"Deidara. I'm shocked, I've known you for years, and you will toss away our friendship because of your new boyfriend, you're really going to believe him?" Deidara looked between the two of them again. Sasori looked away from Deidara. Deidara. The only one who had ever really cared for him. Deidara, the reason he had died. Deidara, the reason he came back. Deidara, the one he loved more than he thought he was able to love anyone ever again.

Deidara sat back down in the chair and closed his eyes as tightly as possible before taking a deep breathe. "Deidara believes Sasori, un. Deidara knows that this will anger Itachi, but Deidara will not allow Sasori to be hurt again, un. Deidara is sorry, un. But he thinks Itachi should leave now." Sasori looked back at Deidara.

"Deidara..." he said quietly. He grasped the blonde's hand and moved over to the edge of the bed, sitting up, ignoring the pain, and rested his head on Deidara's shoulder. "Thank you..." Itachi gaped and turned towards the door.

"I'll get you Akasuna. I swear I will kill you." He mumbled as he walked out. Tsunade peeked in shortly after.

"Iwa Deidara, visiting hours are almost over..." She looked at Sasori and Deidara, the way Sasori had his head on Deidara's shoulder. The glare the redhead was now giving her. "Should I talk to the chief of medicine about you staying through the night?" '_What am I saying, I am the chief of medicine_,' she thought to herself. '_Don't I look stupid_.'

"Please, un?" Deidara whimpered at her, his eyes still remaining shut. Most visitors she would've kicked out, but she had to admit it, she had a soft spot for these two. She nodded.

"Okay. But feel lucky. It's not every day I bend the rules. Then again, it's not every day a boy of your age and stature," she directed at Sasori, "dies for 10 minutes, only to come back to life spontaneously in the presence of the one he cares most deeply for." She smiled, and left the two teenagers alone. Deidara's eyes shot open.

"Danna, un, lay down, that must hurt, un!" he yelled frantically having just remembered Sasori's current position.

"Only if you lay down with me," Sasori said.

"No, Danna, un, I'll hurt you," Deidara replied, touching Sasori's shoulder gently.

"Then I'm not lying down," Sasori said stubbornly.

"Danna!!" Deidara whimpered. Sasori smiled and shook his head.

"No. You make me feel safe, ya know, if Itachi comes back. And beside," he added with a chuckle, "you're warm."

"But, Danna, un, I'm all fidgety! I'll just hurt you or something, un!" He whined, gently nudging for Sasori to lay down.

"M-m." Sasori said, refusing to move. "I'm not laying back down without you." He smirked. "And besides, where're you gonna sleep tonight if you don't wanna lay down with me?"

"In this chair or on the floor, un." Deidara argued.

"Wrong," Sasori said. "Please?"

"It's not like I'm going to be able to sleep tonight anyway, un..." Deidara pouted and looked away.

"Well why not?"

"My love just died, un, and came back, I just relinquished my best friend, who, in response threatened to kill my love, un." He said blankly staring at Sasori "I will not be able to sleep, un."

"Then neither shall I," Sasori said, leaning further onto Deidara's shoulder. "And Deidara?"

"Hmm, un?" Deidara said pushing Sasori off of him gently with concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about Itachi."

"Why are you sorry, un?" Deidara's voice went low and he looked down at his feet.

"He was your friend. If I hadn't come along, he still would be."

"But then what would my life be Sasori, un?" He looked up into Sasori's eyes. "Get drunk, fuck Itachi, un, get hungover, skip class to make out with Itachi in a supply closet, un, go home, sleep for 2 hours, un, and then repeat the process." He answered his own question with a frown. "You made my life real, un." Sasori smiled weakly.

"Deidara..."

"Hmm, un?" Sasori shook his head, but laid down.

"I love you." Deidara tilted his head to the side curiously.

"I love you too, Danna, un." He curled up like a cat in the chair. Sasori listened to Deidara's breathing, and the beeping of the heart monitor until he started falling asleep. Deidara ended up awkwardly maneuvering himself onto the floor face first, searching for comfort.

"I told you," Sasori said, half asleep, "that you could lay in bed with me." Deidara purred lightly, in an attempt to show he was content with the floor. Sasori sighed. "Whatever, gaki." At this Deidara whimpered lightly.

"Please don't call me that, un." Sasori smirked slightly.

"Than stop acting like one." Deidara kneeled and rested his chin on the bed, whimpering slightly.

"You're a very mean Danna, un."

"Whatever," Sasori said, patting the empty space next to him on the bed. "You're mean too, leaving me up here all alone." Deidara sighed.

"Do you know how guilty I'll feel if I hurt you, un?"

"You won't hurt me, gaki. Now c'mon." Sasori smiled softly at Deidara. Deidara whined lightly and crawled up into the bed, staying at the furthest edge of it as possible.

"Happy, un?" Sasori sighed.

"Not quite what I had in mind, but sure." Dei eventually found himself at the very end of the bed curled up into a little ball of Deidara.

"G'Night Danna, un."

"G'night Deidara." Sasori said. He made a mental note to move closer once Deidara fell asleep.

xXx

Sasori rustled slightly in his sleep. He had fallen asleep about an hour before, and he was now swimming in nightmare. His mouth hung open slightly. Every few moments he would whine or shift slightly. His nightmare wasn't of any one specific thing. It was more as though he was stranded in an ocean of the thoughts of the past several weeks of his life.

Deidara blinked his eyes open when Sasori's whining registered. He sat up quickly, and stared at his sleeping lover, unsure of what to do. "Sasori, un...?" He whispered making sure that Sasori really was asleep and not simply writhing in the pain from his wounds.

As Sasori's nightmare grew worse he rolled onto his side, attempting to curl into a ball. This attempt ended in failure as the pain of the process broke through his dream and he sat bolt upright. "Fuck," he hissed through clenched teeth as he clutched his midsection in pain.

"Danna, are you okay, un...?" Deidara gently placed his hand on Sasori's shoulder, leaning forward slightly, eagerly awaiting the response. Sasori nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked up at Deidara with a smirk on his face. "And you thought you would hurt me in your sleep. It would appear I've managed to do that all on my own."

"Well...Un..." Deidara blushed slightly before deciding that he should change the subject. "Is there any thing you need, un? Water? Food?" Sasori shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." He looked around the dark room. "...What time is it?" Deidara glanced around, finding that there was no clock on the walls, and began digging in his tight pockets, leaning back for better access, until,

-CRASH- He fell onto the floor, holding his cell phone in his hand, flailing his limbs wildly, and attempting desperately to get back up. Sasori sniggered at Deidara. "Klutz," he whispered to the blonde on the floor. "Good thing you're in a hospital, huh, you might end up breaking something."

"Hn," Deidara grunted before staring at his phone for a few seconds. "It's almost 2:30, un" Sasori began to stretch his arms, stopping suddenly with a wince when the pain shooting through his left arm forced him to remember that he shouldn't move said arm.

"Well, I'm not gonna be able to get back to sleep. What day is it? Is there school today?" His voice did not emphasize that he cared; Simply that he was curious.

"It's Wednesday, there's school, un, and If you can't go then I'm staying here with you," Deidara stated flatly. Sasori shrugged the topic off and laid comfortlessly back onto the bed. Then he realized something.

"Deidara, earlier , when we were fighting, and I, er..." He found it odd to be saying this, "And I died... How long was I dead and how the hell did I come back?"

"I don't know..." Deidara shifted uncomfortably on the floor. " It was all so strange, and scary, un, I don't know..."

"I've heard claims of the deceased being, well, deceased for hours where therein their brains are still active and when in close company of a loved one, it will still register in the brain that that person is there, crying, missing them deeply, and in some cases it's enough for the brain to force the heart back into motion." He thought for a moment. "The chances are very, very slim, though."

"Well then I suppose we're pretty damn lucky, un." Deidara smiled brightly, laying his chin on the edge of the bed. Sasori smiled slightly, laying his hand on Deidara's head and playing with the blonde locks.

"So... how was your sleep?"

"Fine, un." Deidara smiled, choosing not to concern Sasori with the fact that it was painful, light, and uncomfortable. Sasori smiled slightly at Deidara. He averted his eyes to the heart monitor. He watched the red line jump, listening to the slow beep that sounded every few seconds. He had always had a slow heart rate. It had worried Tsunade. She had spoken to the head nurse Shizune about it earlier.

"This boy has an incredibly slow heart rate. We can't let anything excite him, especially not in his condition. His heart is pulsing at less than 40 beats per minute. That's half the healthy norm. If anything excites him too much in his current condition it could upset his heart, making it shut off. If it does that we don't have a lot of chance pulling him back into the living."

It had been this reason that they had let Deidara into the room in the first place. Now that Tsunade looked back at it, she almost let out a laugh. She realized that, whether or not they had let Deidara in, Sasori's heart upsetting seemed almost inevitable. It hadn't been Deidara's fault that Sasori had passed over. In all truth, it had been his fault that he was able to find his way back into the living.

Tsunade had been checking in on Sasori every hour. She was exhausted, but she knew her patients came first.

Back in the room Sasori yawned lightly, running a hand through his hair. He glanced at Deidara. "I wonder how Itachi's reacting to what you said earlier..." Deidara grimaced.

"You're sure that it would be bad for me to remain friends with him, un...?" Sasori shrugged.

"Do you really want to remain friends with someone who lies like that? You saw the way he immediately put the blame of my wounds on someone else. Although, I do wonder why he was here in the first place."

"Un..." Deidara looked up at Sasori, and crawled onto the bed meekly, before placing a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. "...Love you..." He mumbled into Sasori's ear. Sasori smiled, he couldn't help it. Hearing Deidara say those words just made him feel so good inside. He had only ever been told that by two other people (Those being Hiruko and Sandaime) that he could remember, but that was the brotherly kind of love. His eyes closed slightly.

"Love you too," he said, kissing Deidara back. Deidara's stomach flipped at the sound of Sasori's voice, as if deep down he had not expected those words to be returned. He smiled brightly and stood up from the bed to stretch. Sasori's attention turned towards the door as he heard footsteps echoing down the halls. He watched the door open and Tsunade walk in, who stopped in surprise when she saw Sasori was awake.

"I see you're awake," she pointed out the obvious. She glanced at the heart monitor, looking at her watch for about 20 seconds, then wrote something down on the paper she had attached to a clipboard. She looked back to Sasori. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Sasori said in monotone. "How long do I have to stay here?" he asked bluntly.

"About two or three weeks. I will inform the school that you will be missing your classes." She glanced at Deidara. "And I suppose you will want to stay here with him?" she asked the blonde. Deidara dropped his arms from where they were stretching above his head, and nodded vigorously.

"Un, Un, Un!!" Tsunade let out a quiet laugh.

"Okay then. I guess I'll be informing the school you'll be out as well. Do you have a classmate that could bring you missed schoolwork and homework?" Deidara sighed.

"Well..." He looked at Sasori. "I'll call around, un." Sasori thought through his classes when suddenly a name accompanied by the most ugly mask ever came to mind.

"What about Tobi?"

"Yeah, I suppose, un, but I doubt we can trust him with all of our work." Deidara put a finger on his chin and became lost in thought.

"Any teachers that might come by here?" Tsunade piped in. Deidara had completely stopped listening at this point, His attention deficit disorder had led him from thoughts of homework, to friends, to best friends, to the lack there of, and finally to Itachi. And he completely forgot his surroundings. "Erm... okay then..." Tsunade looked at Sasori, who too seemed to be in thought.

"Toumoku-sama," he said absentmindedly. "He'd probably do it."

"Toumoku-sama?" Tsunade questioned.

"Fuma Pein. He'd probably do it." Tsunade wrote down the name on another sheet on the clipboard. She then jerked the eraser of her pencil towards Deidara, who hadn't spoken for quite some time.

"He gonna be okay?" Sasori shrugged, so Tsunade poked Deidara with the pencil eraser.

"Un?!" Deidara snapped out of his thoughts and jerked his head in every direction. Tsunade nodded at Deidara's reaction.

"Yeah, he's gonna be alright." She turned to leave. When she reached to the door she looked back over her shoulder. "You two should get some sleep," she said simply before leaving quietly. Deidara shook his thoughts out of his head and then yawned quietly.

"You seemed troubled," Sasori said suddenly.

"Nope, un." Deidara looked down at his feet, before crawling back onto the bed. Sasori's hand once again stroked the blonde locks that lay atop Deidara's head.

"I wonder if Hiruko and Sandaime have been told about this," Sasori thought aloud.

"Probably, un." Deidara laid on his stomach looking up at Sasori intently. Sasori's hand moved down to Deidara's face, gently caressing the blonde boy's cheek. Deidara let his eyes close gently and leaned into Sasori's soft touch. Sasori let the darkness of the room, the all quiet except for the heart monitor, and the steady breathing of Deidara slowly lull him back to sleep.

* * *

_**MORE AUTHORS NOTES OF D00M**_

Cheesy? Yes. Sasori OOC? A bit. But give him a break, he just died. Hmm... I wonder why Itachi was there... don't ask me, either, I don't know. Go bug Mandy Pants about that.

Right, ummmm... enigmaecstatic guessed Dark-Haired nurse correctly! Hence why this is up on Wednesday, and not Thursday. Yes, she is Carla Espinosa, and will have other small parts in the hospital scenes. Keep a look out for other doctors (like Doctor who killed another patient). Oh, and this fic apparently happens in some sort of scrubs time warp, too, 'cause I know someone will notice Kelso is gone, after season 7, but some doctors are like they were back in season 2, like Doctor who Killed another patient.  
That was a fairly useless rant of information. Thank you for reading my Author's Notes of D00m, though.

Random News Story that has something to do with this chapter(Oh yeah, I do my research):

"**THE case of a man whose heart stopped beating** for 1-1/2 hours only to revive just as doctors were preparing to remove his organs for transplants is fueling ethical debates in France about when a person is dead.

The 45-year-old man suffered a massive heart attack and rescuers used cardiac massage to try and revive him without success before transferring him to a nearby hospital.

Due to a series of complex circumstances, revival efforts continued for longer than usual for a patient whose heart was not responding to treatment, until doctors started preparations to remove organs.

It was at that point that the astonished surgeons noticed the man was beginning to breathe unaided again, his pupils were active, he was giving signs that he could feel pain — and finally, his heart started beating again.

Several weeks later, the man can walk and talk.

'This situation was a striking illustration of the questions that remain in the field of re-animation … and what criteria can be used to determine that a re-animation has failed,' says a report on the case, published online by an ethics committee."

(Points at news story) It says that the guy can walk and talk several weeks later. But he was dead for hours, and Sasori only kicked the bucket for about 10 minutes. So that's why Sasori seems back to normal a lot sooner. I rest my case.

**REVIEW!! **Please. :3 The next chapter has a very shocking ending. No, it's not another death... directly, anyway. (dun dun DUNNNNN)


	12. My Class Help

_**AUTHORS NOTE OF D00M:**_

An AU fanfic written half by me, half by **Mandy Pants**

Chapter 12 is here(slightly late)!

**IMPORTANT!!  
**I'm having some personal problems right now so, sorry for this chapter's sucky ending, the next chapter won't be out for at least 2 weeks. As soon as I get my life straightened out, I'll start posting again. I'm so sorry.

**Also**, prepare for sudden crossovers during the Hospital scenes. Any doctor who isn't from Naruto is officially (c) Bill Lawrence.

In this chapter, I wrote the parts of Sasori, Carla, and Dr. Kokkusu  
**Mandy Pants** wrote the parts of Deidara, and Dr. D.

This fanfic is a yaoi fic, DeiSaso, with some ItaDei and TobiDei and several other background pairings including, but not limited to, KonPein, SasuGaa, and one-way SakuSasu.

Sasori and Deidara (c) Kishimoto Masashi  
Nurse Carla, Dr. Kokkusu, and Dr. D (c) Bill Lawrence  
There are some references to ICP songs in the is chapter randomly.  
Kanransha-sensei was my health teacher last year, so she is (c) to herself (Her name is Ferris (like the wheel), Kanransha means Ferris Wheel, get it?)

The location is the Shinsei Kokoro hospital (also (c) Bill Lawrence)

* * *

Pein wandered down the hall in no particular hurry, glancing at the room numbers intently, until he reached Sasori's room. He knocked twice with his knuckles before walking in casually, Konan and Yahiko following shortly behind him. "Pein-sama, un!" Deidara jumped off the bed and glomped the teacher enthusiastically.

"Hello Deidara." Pein patted the blonde's back kindly, and waved his greetings to Sasori. Sasori waved shortly back at his teacher. Yahiko walked up next to Sasori's bed.

"You got pretty fucked up didn't ya?" Sasori stifled a laugh. Pein laughed and shook his head.

"Feel free to ignore any of Yahiko's stupid questions or statements." Deidara peered off into space for a moment before turning to Sasori. "Bathroom, un." He kissed the redhead sweetly on the lips and made his way out of the room. Yahiko nodded his head.

"That kiss was hot. Like h-a-w-t hawt." He grinned. "I am totally taking a picture of you guys making out and masturbating to it!" Pein raised his eyebrow.

"So...My son's gay...?" He questioned with a smile.

"Oh... yeah.." Yahiko rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I meant to tell you about that..."

"Eh, whatever. But about masturbating, don't tell your wife, or, um... Husband, or whoever, that you do it, 'kay?" Pein smiled shortly, before remembering that his wife was still in the room. Konan cleared her throat audibly.

"Pein what are trying to teach the poor kid?" She sighed, a small smile on her face.

"I'm... Uh... Teaching him... Hmm..." Pein trailed off. Deidara walked back in and upon seeing the wide smile on Yahiko's face, he began to wonder what was going on.

"What did I miss, un?" A sly smile crept up on Yahiko's face.

"Kiss 'im again," he said, jerking his thumb towards Sasori, his hand reaching into his pocket to grab his camera phone. Konan let out an exasperated sigh and rested her forehead on the palm of her hand.

"Congratulations, Pein, you've corrupted him." Deidara just stood there peering at Yahiko confused for a few moments.

"What, un?!"

"Kiss him again!" He smiled to show Deidara he meant no harm. Sasori chuckled.

"O-Okay, un," Deidara stuttered, before leaning over and kissing Sasori gently. Sasori rolled his eyes when he heard the camera of Yahiko's phone take the picture. Deidara on the other hand was startled and fell backwards.

"Klutz," Sasori and Yahiko said in unison. Deidara laughed, and stood back up.

"You two are assholes, un... so Konan-sensei, how are you, you've been quiet, un" Konan chuckled.

"Well, apart from my husband corrupting the mind of our son, I'm doing fine. How are you two?" She winked at Deidara to show that she meant how was their relationship going. Deidara chuckled.

"We're good, un. Aside from the whole... My best fr- ...Former best Friend making multiple attempts to kill my boyfriend thing, un." Konan nodded.

Yahiko piped up, "You want me to take care of him for ya? I can take him down!" He punched the air a few times for emphasis.

"Uhhh...No thanks, un." Deidara sighed looking over to Sasori "Are you okay Danna? You're really quiet, un." Sasori was staring at a piece of paper, some of the homework Pein had brought him. It was a math worksheet. It was also blank.

Growling, he lifted his paper and bit a corner off, chewing resentfully on it. "Fuck math."

"Uhm...Danna...You okay, un?" Deidara repeated. Sasori glared at the blonde.

"I can't do this stupid algebra," Sasori admitted, spitting out the corner of paper. Deidara laughed at him. "What, and you can do this shit?"

"Of course (un)," Pein and Deidara said in unison. "That's easy," The blonde added.

"Yeah," Yahiko forced his way into the conversation. "You're just a stupid-ass, dumb fuckin' idiot."

"Really now?" Sasori said. "Well what's it mean, then?"

"Well..." Deidara sat on the edge of the bed "First you would add your coefficients, un, since they are both multiplied by K, and are on opposite sides of the equal-sign, un, leaving you with 17-5k -13, so then you would add 13 to 17 giving you 30, un, leaving you with 5k 30, at which point, you would divide 30 by 5 giving you the value of K, un" Deidara showed off his algebra skills. Sasori stared at Deidara for a while before blinking slowly.

"O...kay..." He turned his attention back to his math, concentrating on it, making sure he followed the steps exactly.

"Yeah, what he said." Pein commented. Deidara looked back at him with a smirk.

"So what was your reason for becoming a writing teacher, cause of course it wasn't cause you suck at math...?" The blonde smirked.

"Of course not," Pein retorted. Sasori sniggered. Pein glanced at his watch. "We must be going, make sure you do your work!" He turned to the door gesturing for Yahiko and Konan to follow. Yahiko walked out, sniggering at his phone. Konan shook her head at him before starting to follow out. Before she left she turned to Sasori and Deidara.

"You two be good," she said. "No fighting. I heard about what happened last time you fought. That's the luckiest thing I've ever heard of." She flashed a smile. "See ya." With that she left quietly.

Sasori growled at his math paper and tossed it off the side of his bed, instead taking out his chemistry paper. "Ah, something I can do." He happily settled into the worksheet on the chemical properties of the reactions between sulfur fluorides and random other substances. Deidara retrieved that math paper.

"Gawd Danna, un, I never thought you'd be so bad at Math, I thought you were good at everything, un."

"I'm not good at everything, persay. Just many things," He said, his pencil scratching down the answers to the questions on the paper.

"But I thought that you would be amazing at math, un, I mean, you act like a total nerd, un." Deidara commented, absent mindedly doodling the answers on Sasori's work. Sasori shot a sidelong glare at Deidara, still writing down the answers on his worksheet. Kakuzu-sensei would later be speechless when Sasori turned in the paper that required either the effects to be happening in front of them, or an extensive knowledge of all things chemicals.

"Whatever, gaki. People sometimes surprise you. Example; I never thought you'd be that good at math, considering how clumsy you are, and how stupid you seem."

"I seem stupid, un?" Deidara tilted his head to the side.

Sasori nodded. "Sometimes. Other times, you actually seem kind of intelligent." He glanced at his paper. "For example, do you know what happens when you add eggs to sulfuric acid?"

"The shell disintegrates, right, un? That is unless you add fluoride to the eggshell, in which case the enamel will stay harder longer, un...am I right?"

"You are correct. However that is a question even Yahiko might be able to answer. Now it gets more in-depth. Do you know what happens if you swallow sulfuric acid?" Deidara became frantic.

"You...die...un...?" Sasori grinned.

"Incorrect. The correct answer is... well, think of eating a jar of pickles."

"Well...Uhm..." Deidara thought for a moment "If the hypotenuse of a triangle is equal to 36m and one of the legs is equal to 24m can you create a right triangle, un?" Sasori shrugged.

"I don't even know what the hypotenuse is." He chuckled. "But I guess that's what I get for skipping math at least three times a week since the 7th grade." He thought for a moment longer. "Is the answer no?"

"Nope. The answer was yes, un." The blonde shrugged. "So...There's not much to do here, un..."

"Nope. It's a place for the sick and dieing, I would imagine it would be pretty bland." He raised an eyebrow at his own homework. When had he started writing about the chemical qualities of the saliva of the vampire bat? He shrugged it off and set his chemistry homework aside, taking out a random piece of scrap paper (Actually his English homework) and started drawing some random doodles on it. Deidara shivered slightly.

"I think I'll stay here again tonight, un" Sasori glanced at Deidara.

"How come?"

"I just remembered that Itachi has a key to my apartment, un." The blonde sighed sadly. Sasori stiffened slightly.

"Okay." He began adding smaller details to what he was doodling.

"Whatcha drawing, un?" Deidara leaned over to see what Sasori was doing. Sasori waved his hand in Deidara's face, shooing him away from the drawing.

"Nothing yet." He held the drawing to his body to keep Deidara from being able to see it. Deidara touched Sasori's cheek lightly.

"Show meeeee, un!" Sasori glared at Deidara.

"Not until I'm finished. Now go back to sitting the way you were so I can finish."

"What, un?" Deidara questioned, not moving from where he was.

"Go back to sitting the way you were so I can finish. I don't like people being able to see my stuff 'til I'm done. It makes me feel very self-conscience of my flaws.

"O-Okay, un." Deidara moved back to where he was sitting and pulled out the book which he was in the midst of reading, and turned to his saved page.

Sasori returned to his drawing, which had begun as a doodle and was now becoming a sketch. He glanced at Deidara, adding a few more details to the picture that he held at an angle so the blonde couldn't see it. A ghost of a smile played on Sasori's lips as he continued his pencil strokes. Deidara flipped his page, and forgetting Sasori's orders, laid backwards onto the bed. Sasori frowned, his concentration now broken.

"Oi. You're lucky I'm almost done." He continued adding the details still fresh in his mind.

"Hn?" Deidara looked up from his book.

"You're not very good at following instructions, are you?" Sasori said as he finished his drawing, placing it aside upside down and beginning another sketch on another piece of homework paper. "Now. Don't move."

Deidara slowly moved his book in front of his face, hoping that that wouldn't be too much movement. Sasori continued sketching, smirking at his work. When he finished, he sat that one aside, upside down, as well, and looked at Deidara.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked.

"'All She Wanted', un" Deidara said blankly, concentrating on the book.

"Hm. Ya know, I faintly remember talking about that book in health class one year... I think it was 8th grade... Yeah, early December of 8th grade. Tch, people in that class were so immature. I ended up having to be restrained from punching one of them. How we got from talking about circumcision to transgenders was - still is - beyond me."

"Hn." Deidara smiled and closed the book, bending the corner of his page. "I'm not surprised, un"

"Hmm..." Sasori thought for a while. "You were in 7th grade then, weren't you?"

"Un, why?" Deidara sat up curiously.

"When was it that you um... knew you were gay?" He asked.

"I don't know, un...I think around like 5th grade or so, why, un?" Sasori nodded. "That's pretty early. I didn't know until somewhere in 7th grade." He thought for a bit. "So I was about a year older than you were."

"Un, what are you getting at?"

Sasori shrugged. "Just making conversation."

"Oh, okay, just seemed like an odd conversation, un." Deidara smiled.

"Well," Sasori smirked, "I'm an odd person."

"Indeed, un." Deidara smirked and crawled under his Danna's blanket in search of warmth. Sasori smiled and wrapped his arm around the blonde, burying his face in the blonde locks, inhaling the scent.

"Deidara, quick question; What was it that possessed you to follow me home yesterday?" he asked after a few minutes.

"You were mad at me, un, and you left without saying goodbye, and I couldn't stand to leave things like that, un" Deidara cuddled up to Sasori gently.

xXx

Deidara knocked his head into the wall with an exasperated sigh "It's so boring here, un," He whined. Sasori nodded.

"Well, yeah, Blondie, it's a _hospital_. It's not a playground. One would've thought you have known that a building full of the sick and injured would be rather boring for a visitor. Or incredibly sad, but thankfully our scenario no longer involves people dying." He opened his once closed eyes and looked over at Deidara, who did look phenomenally bored, and most likely hadn't heard a word the redhead had just said.

"I don't like how sterile it is here, and I don't like doctors, un," Deidara continued to whine, tuning out Sasori completely.

"Well, I like it here. These people know how to keep a place clean did you just say you're afraid of doctors?" Sasori said without stopping when he changed subjects. "That's really a pathetic fear, they're here to help you, ya know. Unlike clowns which live in boxes and spring out to scare/impale with a broom young children like Tobi."

"I did not say that I'm afraid of them!" Deidara yelled defensively. "I just...don't like 'em, un..." Sasori chuckled at Deidara and closed his eyes back up.

"So," he said, getting ready to change the subject again. "You're the highschool heart-throb. How annoying _are_ all your fans?"

"Annoying. Is there any other way to put it, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Well you could use some adjectives, but whatever. So, gaki, who many have you given in to?" Sasori asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Deidara said sitting quietly on the edge of Sasori's bed.

"Well it's obvious they all wanna fuck you, and that's why they're always trying to get to you, so how many have you given in to? How many have you fucked?" Deidara drifted into thought for a moment.

"Six...No...seven...counting Itachi, un." He answered coolly glancing at Sasori "Why?"

"Just curious," Sasori answered simply. He sat in thought for a while before saying, "Did you use protection with any of them?"

"Once, un." The blonde answered with a small yawn, a result of the previous night being virtually restless. Sasori blinked, still thinking, sifting through his brain.

"Excluding Itachi, were they all just one-night-stand kind of things?"

"Well the one I used protection with was a relationship...But it wasn't a serious one, un..." Deidara sighed. "But other than that, yeah." Sasori's eyebrows furrowed. The years of health class seemed to be paying off. _'Thank you Kanransha-sensei,' _he thought. "You should probably get yourself tested, then. You don't know what those people could've had."

"Tested, un?" Deidara's head fell to the left in a questioning manner.

"Yeah, ya know, for STDs and such." Sasori's eyes opened slightly to look at the blonde at the edge of the bed.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I guess, un." Deidara shrugged nonchalantly.

"We're in a hospital, now would be a good time." He motioned to the door with his hand. "Go find a nurse and ask about it." Deidara sighed, and mumbled something about his disdain for doctors, as he made his way to the door.

"Nurrseeee, un!!" He called, hoping that no one would answer.

"Yes?" a sweet voice said from directly to his left. "Do you need something?"

"I need a...Uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "An H.I.V test, un." The Latina nurse smirked.

"I'll go find a doctor for you to talk to." She said, walking off down the hall. "Oh!" She said, turning on her heels. "I almost forgot. How is Akasuna Sasori doing?" She asked. Deidara looked back at Sasori.

"How ya doin'?"

"I'm fine," Sasori called back uncaringly. The nurse smiled.

"Okay, _now_ I'll go find a doctor for you," she said, continuing down the hall. Deidara waved his hand in the air

"Whatever, I'm certain I don't have anything, un. So how do they do these tests anyway?"

"They stick a needle in your arm, take your blood, and look at it under a microscope," Sasori said bluntly. "If you have something they tell you." Deidara shivered noticeably.

"N-Needle, Un?"

"Yeah, ya know, sharp pointy thing," Sasori responded with a yawn. "Don't tell me you're afraid of those too?" Deidara sighed.

"N-No, un! why would I be afraid?!" He clenched his fists. Sasori looked up as the door opened and a doctor came into the room. "You, Blondie, you're the one, right?" He demanded immediately.

"Yeah, un." Deidara answered delicately, mentally scolding himself for sounding like a girl.

"Okay, I hope you're not afraid of needles," the doctor, who's name tag read P. Kokkusu, said. "Now give me your arm." He waited for Deidara to hold out his arm. The blonde didn't. "Oh for Kami's sake, it's not that bad. Hold out your arm, hold out your arm." Dr. Kokkusu whistled sharply. "Hold out your damn arm." When the blonde finally did, Dr. Kokkusu quickly took the needle he had pulled out of nowhere and held it to Deidara's arm. "Now, this is gonna hurt a little, kid. Don't try to pull away or it'll be worse." He quickly stabbed the needle into Deidara's arm and extracted the blood he needed.

"There," Dr. Kokkusu said, "That couldn't have been that bad. Now I'm gonna take this to the lab and have it examined." Dr. Kokkusu held the needle carefully as he left the room. After Sasori watched the door close and heard Dr. Kokkusu begin walking down the halls he flinched slightly when he heard Kokkusu yelling angrily to someone called "Naomi", whomever that was. When the ruckus outside was taken elsewhere he gently poked Deidara with his foot.

"Did it hurt?"

"Un." Deidara whimpered applying pressure to the tiny hole in his pale skin. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"It couldn't have hurt that bad." Deidara looked up.

"It's not that it hurt... It just felt weird, un..." The blonde spat back with frustration before plopping back down onto the bed. "How long do you think this'll take?"

Sasori shrugged. "Hell if I know." Deidara sighed heavily.

"That doctor seemed very irritable, un..." Sasori smirked.

"Personally I liked him. He seems like the kind of person I could hang out with. I wonder who Naomi is, though?" He said, talking more to himself now.

"He did remind me of you...'Cept louder, un..." Deidara smiled softly. Sasori smirked.

"I wonder if he's got someone who puts up with him like I do," he wondered out loud, making a 'come hither' motion with his right hand to Deidara.

"Hmm?" Deidara moved slowly across the bed to Sasori's side. Sasori kissed Deidara softly on the lips. Deidara smiled gently.

"Well clearly someone _must_ put up with him if he still has a job, un..."

"I guess." Sasori yawned slightly. "So I'm irritable, eh?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah, you yell at me all the time, un!" Deidara put his hands on his hips. "And it doesn't take much to get you to not even speak to me." Sasori looked up as the door opened and a young man who couldn't have been more than 25 walked in.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Dr. D, you may know me as Naomi, heh, that Dr. Kokkusu is a real kidder. Anyway, I have your test results right here, hope you don't have anything," he said with a wink and a smile. He handed the papers to Deidara and laughed slightly. "I can't imagine having something bad like that..." He seemed to drift off into his own little world. Sasori gave the doctor a questioning look. The doctor seemed to come out of his little world, mumbling something along the lines of, "We'd have to milk those cows until dawn," and walking out of the room.

"Okay, he's an interesting doctor," Sasori said, glancing at Deidara. "So, you have anything?" Deidara took a deep breath, holding the folded paper tightly, before flipping it open gently. The blonde's face went pastey white when he saw the text inside, he seemed to have stopped breathing. Sasori looked at Deidara worriedly. "Deidara, you okay?"

No response. The blonde only scanned the paper further, searching for a mistake that he had made in reading. Sasori placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and leaned over to read the paper. He sighed. He wanted to snap at the blonde about his stupidity in not using protection, especially on just a one-night-stand. But he couldn't. All he could do was tell Deidara, "I love you despite."

"This can't be happening, un..." finally escaped Deidara's lips, as he spoke tears rolled freely down his cheeks.

* * *

_**MORE AUTHORS NOTES OF D00M**_

Most of you are probably thinking several things. So I'll answer the ones you're probably not thinking, and a couple you are.

**Q:** Was that all actual algebra?  
**A:** Yes. In fact, **Mandy Pants **unknowingly did all my math homework in this chapter (I cut most of it out) because I, like Sasori, SUCK AT ALGEBRA.

**Q:** Is it actually safe to eat Sulfuic Acid?  
**A:** It is. Go 'head. Do it. You know you wanna.

**Q:** Where did you get the idea for Yahiko to take a picture of Sasori and Deidara and masturbate to it?  
**A:** That was a dirret quote from my friend Abby, back when me and **Mandy Pants** were still dating.

**Q:** WHY ARE YOU GOING TO BE LATE?!  
**A:** Because I need to mentally duke it out with the other author of this fanfic. When we get things back on track, we'll continue the story.

**Q:** Who were the Scrubs characters in this one?  
**A:** Think, man, think! You figure it out!

**Q: **Where did you get the ages Deidara and Sasori knew they were gay from?  
**A:** Those were the ages me and** Mandy Pants** knew we were gay. And, before you ask, yes, my 8th-grade health class did somehow go from talking about circumcision to transgenders to the book 'All She Wanted'. My health teacher was spiffy.

**Q:** OMG NOES DEIDARA-KUN HAS AIDS!! WAHHHHH  
**A:** It's not A.I.D.S. yet, he's too young. But the tests say he does have H.I.V. (COUGHthinkabouttheScrubsepisodeMyOccurrenceCOUGH)

**Q:** What happens in the next chapter?  
**A:** Since I'm making you wait so long, I'll give you a little preview thingy. (fic chapter spoiler ahead)  
Deidara gets depressed, Tobi gains his Madara-ness, and Sandaime makes his first in-person appearance.  
SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON US YET!!  
(fic chapter spoiler over)

**REVIEW!! **Please. :3 Though the next chapter won't come any sooner, reviews will make me happy, and will help me do what I need to do. For you see, right now my life is like a really good canon universe SasoDei. One of those ones that's full of angst, and as you go through it you don't know whether Sasori and Deidara are actually gonna get together or not. And right now, my life is at the chapter where Sasori is finally forced to admit to himself that he can still feel, and that he does in fact love Deidara. But he knows Deidara can't feel the same for him. Oh whatever is he going to do?

When you review this SasoDei, you will make the Sasori that is me of my life's SasoDei throw away boundry, and go tell the Deidara that is **Mandy Pants** how he feels. Please wish me luck, if not for my life, then for the future of this fic!!


	13. My Bad Luck ,,1,,

_**AUTHORS NOTE OF D00M:**_

An AU fanfic written half by me, half by **Mandy Pants**

Chapter 13 is here... and it is full of angst!! D:

**IMPORTANT!!  
**This is the last completed chapter in our cache so the rest of the chapters will be out whenever they get finished. It may be a while between them, though, what with my co-writer always depressed because her "wonderful perfect boyfriend" is camping in Wisconsin right now.

In this chapter, I wrote the parts of Sasori, Tobi, Sakon, and Ukon  
**Mandy Pants** wrote the parts of Deidara and Itachi

This fanfic is a yaoi fic, DeiSaso, with some ItaDei and TobiDei and several other background pairings including, but not limited to, KonPein, SasuGaa, and one-way SakuSasu.

Sasori , Deidara, Tobi, Sakon, Ukon, Itachi, © Kishimoto Masashi  
Kanransha-sensei © herself

Tobi's view on the meaning of life © Mr. Horton and Megan Gilfoy  
Sasori's view on the meaning of life © me and **Mandy Pants**, as of July 2007

The location is the School of the Arts in Rochester, NY (if your near come visit some time whydontcha? (actually, please don't stalk us))

* * *

Deidara shuffled through the halls of the school lethargically, until red eyes met his blue one. "Deidara! It looks like something is wrong!" Itachi put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I know you said that you wouldn't like to be friends anymore, but I can't ignore that look in your eye." Itachi looked truly concerned.

"Oh it's nothing, Itachi, un." Deidara smiled weakly.

"Deidara, please tell me what's wrong... Did Akasuna dump you or something...?" Itachi persisted.

"No... I... I'm H.I.V positive, un."

"Oh my." Itachi breathed out. '_Fuck, that probably means that I have it,'_ He thought.

"Sasori had me get tested, and it turns out that I'm slowly dying...this sucks so much, un..." Deidara collapsed onto Itachi's shoulder.

"There, there," Itachi mumbled rubbing Deidara's back. "It'll be okay..." Deidara tried to rid himself of the tears welling in his eyes.

"Thanks, 'Tachi...I should really get to class, un..." The blonde began to move away, Itachi merely nodded and looked at the clock. "Ja nai"

oOo

The bell rang through the halls and Tobi hurried out of his health class. As he passed by Kanransha-sensei he waved a quick goodbye to her and walked briskly down the hall towards the stairs. He wanted to get to English ASAP. Deidara was looking really sad lately, which confused the goggled boy. Sasori had gotten out of the hospital a few days ago and was in school, so Tobi thought Deidara-senpai would have no reason to be sad.

Tobi walked into English a few seconds before the bell rang and sat down next to his senpai (Sasori had taken to his seat in the back corner again). He had apologized over and over about what he had done at the party, and Deidara seemed to have forgiven him by now. "Hi, Senpai!" The brunette said happily.

"Hey Tobi, un." Deidara yawned, putting his head down on the desk. Tobi poked Deidara in the shoulder.

"Senpai, what's been wrong with you lately?" Tobi questioned sweetly. "You've seemed really sad, Tobi'd have thought you'd be much happier."

"Oh, nothing Tobi...I'm just...starting to wonder what the point of life is..." Deidara sighed again, realizing that only a few minutes ago he had confided in that manipulative bastard Itachi.

"Senpai, the point of life is to be loved," Tobi said with a smile. "I heard it from a friend, who was talking about it with Hatake-sensei. She told me life is like a game, and to win it, you just need to love and be loved." He scratched his head. "Or, something like that."

"Yeah, I guess, un..." Deidara thought. "But should you really bother getting someone to love you if you can't pleasure them, or stay with them through the duration of their life, un...?"

"Nani?" Tobi looked at Deidara quizzically. "What're you talking about, Senpai?" He gasped. "You're not thinking of leaving Sasori-Senpai are you?!" He all but shouted, his eyes wide behind his orange goggles.

"No, No, No.." Deidara reassured Tobi. "I was just... making a point, un..." Tobi sighed in relief.

"What point? Why're you acting all like... 'emo' on us all of a sudden? Zetsu-san is worried about you, ya know." Deidara smiled as widely as he could.

"Everything's fine Tobi, un!" Tobi looked at Deidara unbelievingly.

"Okay, Senpai..." Tobi said, not believing a word of it. Deidara laid his head on the desk, thinking frantically.

'_He doesn't believe me does he...? Oh well, it's just Tobi, he doesn't need to know, he has no business knowing...' _Deidara was brought out of his thoughts by the vibrating contraption on his leg. "Fuck," he mumbled under his breath, raising his hand hoping to be excused. Ukon glance at Deidara and nodded, silently excusing the blonde.

Deidara made his way to the door, desperately trying to hide the buzzer hooked to his belt loop. After getting out of the class, Deidara slid down into a seated position against the wall, and took a bottle out of his pocket. In a few moments he had outsmarted the child safety lock, and was swallowing an AZT. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall hopelessly.

"How you holdin' up, gaki?" Sasori asked, having quietly left the class without explanation to either of the teachers. "Tobi's been bugging me about you."

"AZT tastes bad, un." Deidara stuck out his tongue playfully, trying not to worry Sasori. Sasori sighed, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips at he petted Deidara's hair gently.

"Tobi seems really worried about you. He keeps asking me what's wrong with you."

"I told him it's nothing, un." Deidara sighed, wondering if he should tell Sasori about his run in with Itachi. Sasori yawned slightly.

"How's your day been so far, gaki?" He asked, sitting down next to the blonde.

"It's been okay... I just don't see the point any more, un..." Deidara leaned his head on Sasori's shoulder. "I'm just dying anyway..."

"Oi," Sasori said, looking sideway at Deidara, "we're all dying. Every last one of us. Hell, dying is the meaning of life. We live to die, that's all there is to it." He smirked. "It's what you do while you're still alive that counts. And besides, life isn't measured by the number of breaths you take." He shrugged.

"But I have no future Danna, un...Try to understand... I can never make anything of my life now..." Deidara shut his eyes painfully, on the verge of tears.

"Well why not?" Sasori questioned.

"'Cause I don't have the time to make anything of it, un..." Deidara clutched Sasori's shirt tightly, holding on to his lover for dear life. Sasori put one hand under Deidara's chin, coaxing the blonde to look up at him. Sasori looked deep into the blue pools that were Deidara's eyes, noticing for the first time how cold and piercing they were. He smiled softly at the blonde before leaning in, pressing his lips to Deidara's, running a hand through Deidara's blonde locks. Deidara pulled away and stared into Sasori's eyes sadly. "I feel so horrible, un..." Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara and pulled him tightly to his own chest, holding the blonde in a tight embrace.

"It'll be okay, Deidara."

"But it won't Danna!" Deidara pulled himself back, and stood up. "Don't you get it, un!? I've thrown my entire life away, I'm going to die a young, painful death!! There's no hope for me, un!" He yelled defensively, wiping the tears from his eyes. Sasori sighed then, he had expected that kind of reaction. He stood up and looked at Deidara softly for a moment, his hand gently caressing the blonde's cheek, wiping away some of the tears that were falling before the redhead turned and opened the door to the classroom and walked back in, leaving Deidara out in the halls alone.

Deidara sighed heavily, and walked down the hall aimlessly, after all, what was the point of learning? He kicked the wall a few times in his travels, and ended up walking through the whole school before going back to English.  
Upon re-entering Deidara glanced over at Sasori, giving him a look that clearly stated, 'I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that.' Sasori glanced at Deidara, sighed, and turned his head away, staring out the window at the snowy surroundings.

Everything seemed so dead, so quiet. That's the way nature happened, wasn't it? Plants, animals, they're all given a set amount of time to live before they must leave the living world, moving on to whatever awaited them in the afterlife.

He looked thoughtfully down at two trees. One was an evergreen, which, true to it's name, still stood proud and green. But next to it was another tree, not an evergreen, some other kind of tree. An elm maybe? He couldn't tell. It was larger than the evergreen, but it welted, the snow on it's bare branches threatening to snap a few of the limbs off the poor tree.

Dead. That's what kind of tree it was.

Sasori sighed and laid his head on his desk, annoyed with the in-you-face irony that was nature.

Deidara sat in his seat and glanced at the clock, to see that there was only a few moments left of class. He counted down the remaining eight seconds until the bell rang, and walked over to Sasori before he had a chance to leave.

"Danna...would you go with me to the hospital tonight, un?" Sasori looked at Deidara with half-lidded eyes. He shrugged.

"Sure," he said before wandering past Deidara out the door, with no intention whatsoever to go to his own lunch period. He wondered if Sasuke and Gaara were skipping class this period, and began walking towards the dance floor.

"Wait Danna,un!" Deidara caught up to Sasori "Where are you going?" Sasori shrugged in response to Deidara yet again.

"Skipping."

"Mind if I join you, un?" Deidara asked meekly, looking at the floor and avoiding Sasori's eyes.

"Whatever," Sasori said, adjusting the angle his bag was hanging from his shoulder, and continued towards the knob-less door on the dance floor. Deidara stopped walking for a moment to think before catching up again.

"Danna...I'm sorry I yelled...I'm just...scared, un..."

"I know, Deidara, it's okay." Sasori stumbled as another student bumped into him and his bag slip from his shoulder, and he just dragged it along the ground, which wasn't smart considering all the people in the halls at the time. Deidara continued to follow, deciding that silence was his best option. When Sasori reached the stairs he looked at them in a way that said 'How dare you be in my way while I'm dragging something this heavy'. "Nope, gonna walk this way," He said out loud, turning left and heading instead to the basement, trusting Deidara was still following him.

oOo

Tobi sat in his study hall thinking. Which was a very odd thing for Tobi to do, usually he was talking with someone. He couldn't stop thinking about how down Deidara seemed lately. He thought back through the past few months, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong.

Suddenly Tobi jumped from his seat. "Oh dear Kami Deidara-senpai's going to die," he said quietly, wide-eyed, mouth agape. He looked to where Deidara usually sat, looked around the room for Deidara. "He's skipping he's skipping he's skipping," he chanted quietly to himself as he gathered his stuff and walked briskly out the door, ready to go through all the good skipping places in the school to find Deidara.

oOo

Deidara followed Sasori with his hands in his pockets. After a few minutes of arguing with himself, he finally blurted out, "You seem upset, un..."

"Nope," Sasori replied louder than he thought it would be.

"Okay... hey, Sasori, un...?" Deidara said walking a little faster.

"Hmm?" Sasori glanced at Deidara.

"I love you, un." The blonde blushed slightly.

Sasori felt his face get warmer, and he could tell he was blushing. He felt his heart thump a little harder, a little faster, and he had to fight to keep walking, for his legs felt like jell-O. He felt himself smile, and his already half-lidded eyes closed even more, threatening to close completely.

He grabbed Deidara's hand, intertwining their fingers, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "I love you too," he said quietly. Deidara smiled, a real smile, his first real smile since he got _that_ news.

"I feel like dancing!" Deidara giggled in pure joy.

"Then should you dance?" Sasori asked rhetorically. Deidara smiled, yet again.

"No, that might make the 'happy' wear off, un." Sasori smirked. "So where are we going, un?" Deidara questioned realizing that they were still walking.

"No clue," Sasori replied. "But I ain't going to lunch."

"I ran into Itachi in the hall earlier, un..." Deidara mumbled. Sasori stopped in his tracks.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened really, un, he just noticed that I looked sad, and so we talked for a few minutes, un." Deidara averted his eyes from Sasori, expecting that this would end in a relationship-crippling fight. Sasori stood there for about 2 minutes before letting out the breath he had been holding the entire time and beginning walking again. He whistled for Deidara to follow as he turned to the stairwell and heading straight for the basement.

"You're not mad, un?" Deidara said with worry in his voice Sasori turned to Deidara with a small smile

"Nope." Although he was a obviously little peeved. He began walking backwards down the stairs, which, trust me, isn't the smartest thing to do. Deidara stopped silently, and sat against the wall, mumbling something about being an idiot and messing up everything good that enters his life. Sasori sighed, turning to Deidara. "'M sorry," he said, kneeling down next to the blonde. Deidara looked at Sasori wordlessly. Sasori sighed again. "I over react too much. I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground. "It's just... Itachi worries me... he put me in the hospital, remember?" He sighed again, standing up. "C'mon, gaki, we'll be caught out here." Deidara nodded and followed.

"It wasn't that I wanted to talk to Itachi, Danna, un, he was just there, and he kept asking questions, and I ended up collapsing onto his shoulder and crying,un... I know that I shouldn't be around him..."

Sasori kept his annoyance at bay as he asked, "Why weren't you in gym, Deidara?"

"I wasn't in the mood for much physical activity, un." Deidara sighed with a small smile. "I guess I just didn't feel like running around for 40 minutes." Sasori nodded an okay and grabbed Deidara's hand, leading him down to the basement.

"I think I'm gonna go home after this period; you gonna be okay with Tobi trying to get you to tell him what's wrong, with all those fans constantly trying to get to you, and with Itachi?" He didn't even give Itachi a reason.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, un...you're going to the hospital with me later, right? I don't want to go alone, un." Deidara asked in a soft voice. Sasori smiled at Deidara.

"Yeah, I'm goin' with you." He kissed the blonde softly on the lips.

"I know it's not A.I.D.S. yet or anything, but I'm so scared of finding out how many T-cells I have, un." Deidara shuddered leaning his head on Sasori's chest.

"YOU!!" Tobi's voice was heard, and Sasori looked to where Tobi stood, which was rather close to them. "Deidara-senpai, you... you're dying aren't you! That's why you wouldn't tell Tobi because you didn't want Tobi to worry oh, but Tobi isn't as stupid as you think, Deidara-senpai, no, you told Tobi back in November that you were dying, but you told me it was just a trick to get the fans away, but Senpai, you're dying!!" Tobi collapsed onto the ground sobbing. "You're really dying!!"

Sasori blinked at Tobi, then looked sidelong at Deidara. "Do you believe in karma, Deidara?"

"Yeah, why, un?" Deidara inquired, momentarily ignoring Tobi's rant. Sasori slapped Deidara upside the head.

"Idiot." The bell rang and Sasori stood up, stepping around Tobi, and left through the adjacent door, heading home. Deidara leaned his head against the wall.

"Yes Tobi, un."

* * *

_**MORE AUTHORS NOTES OF D00M**_

DUN DUN DUN!!

Tobi isn't stupid! He's very deductive! See! (Perpare for Tobi to disappear; It's time for Madara to arrive)

Stupid Deidara! Never use a life-harming illness as an excuse to get your fans away!! Karma will come and get you!! Baka!!

And Sasori! The kid just found out he has H.I.V.!! STFU AND BE NICE TO THE POOR THING YOU SELF-CENTERED JACKASS!!

Itachi! Go away!

Oh, and I know I promised Sandaime in this one . Sorry, guys, he was gonna be, but I decided to cut the chapter in half to prolong the amount of time I have to get my ex fricken writing again. Sorry.

**REVIEW!! **Please. :3 Not only will it get the next (dearly needed) chapter up sooner, it'll also help me try and get my (absolutely, without-a-doubt, never gonna get back together with her) ex to write with me faster.

**-SCREEEEECH-** Sorry 'bout that... damn megaphone... Anyways, if I get to 53 reviews, I'll post the second half of this chapter that I cut off! I know you all wanna know what's gonna happen soon, so remeber... 53 reviews is my goal for now. Heheh, I haven't done a review number reward in a while. So, um, yeah... FIFTY-THREE REVIEWS LETS YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP WITH DEIDARA'S H.I.V. SOONER! Just remember that. 53 reviews...


End file.
